Une vie brisée
by yotma
Summary: Gabrielle Whilson n'a rien pour plaire, petite, timide, grosse. Elle est le fantôme de gryffondor jusqu'à ce que l'homonyme d'un certain loup garou lui apprenne qui elle est vraiment. Dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Une vie brisée chapitre 1

Salut, je m'appelle Gabrielle Wilson. Je suis à Poudlard la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde et je suis en seconde année à griffondor, la maison des courageux, des braves, des lions.

Là où se trouve le plus beau, fort, intelligent, Sirius Black. Mais lui il est en 3ème année. Il est avec James Potter, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin un maraudeur. Je l'aime, je l'idôlatre c'est un dieu descendu sur terre pour tenter les jeunes filles innocentes comme moi. Mais c'est un amour à sens unique, parce que lui m'ignore et me méprise comme tout ceux de cette école d'ailleur.

Et dire que je devais normalement aller à Serpentard mais dans ces temps sombres, mettre une fille de moldu chez des malades qui prônent le sang pur, c'était l'envoyer à la mort. Alors je me suis retrouvé à Griffondor pour la plus grande rage de ma grand-mère. Parce que tous les Whites, et oui, mon père s'appelait ou s'appelle, je ne le connais pas, White. Et donc, tous les Whites sont allés à Serpentard et me voilà à griffondor, je suis la honte de la famille, parce qu'en plus j'ai le nom de ma mère et non de mon père.

Famille, famille, je ne sais même pas qui ils sont. Je ne les ai vu qu'une seule fois quand j'avais 5 ans et je m'en souviens encore. En fait je n'ai vu qu'un seul membre de ma « famille », l'oncle Remus. Quand il m'a vu, il m'a lancé un regard tellement noir, tellement écoeuré comme si j'étais une créature pire qu'un cancrelat et puis son regard à changer et est devenu celui d'un loup qui observe sa proie, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. C'est à ce moment là que ma mère s'est enfuie avec moi, et je ne les ai jamais revu, ni même entendu parler. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il y a deux jours pour l'anniversaire de mes 12 ans un peu en avance, ma grand-mère m'a envoyé une lettre. Elle m'a annoncé qu'on venait de tuer ma mère, ma maman, ma chère maman chérie. Je ne la reverrais jamais, qu'est ce qu'elle a fait de si grave pour qu'on la tue ? Rien. Elle m'a aimé, elle m'a appris des choses merveilleuses et voilà comment elle est récompensée en étant tué de sang froid ? C'est dégueulasse.

Cela fait deux jours que je ne dors plus, que je passe mes nuits dans la tour d'astronomie à regarder les étoiles. Peut-être que de là-haut, ma mère me voit et me protège. Je l'espère, parce que je vais en avoir besoin de protection.

Parce qu'en plus de m'annoncer le meurtre de ma mère adorée, cette vieille bique m'a annoncé que l'oncle Remus allait venir me chercher et allait me faire regretter mon sang de moldue et que si je survivais je serais considéré comme une sang pure par toutes les grandes familles de sang pures, Malefoy, Potter, Black. Mais je m'en moque de cela, je veux ma mère, c'est tout ce que je veux.

Hier, j'ai bien tenté de m'enfuir, mais ce connard de Rusard m'a attrapé et m'a amené devant le directeur. Je lui ai tout raconté, la lettre et la menace et qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? Rien, il m'a regardé et m'a dit :

_-_Il faudra être courageuse !

J'lui en foutrait d'être courageuse. Mais je ne veux pas être courageuse, je veux ma mère, je veux retrouver la vie que j'avais auparavant, je n'aurais jamais dû aller à Poudlard et je l'ai dit à Dumbledore, mais il s'en moque. Je pourrais mourire et il s'en fout. Je commence à le détester, lui comme tous les autres. Mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'ai jamais pu haïr quelqu'un plus de 5 mn. On pourrait m'aimer pour mon caractère doux et concilliant, mais non, je suis trop timide et je n'arrive pas à parler aux autres.

Alors je me retrouve à jouer avec les céréales en attendant l'oncle Remus et le début de ma descente aux enfers. Je suis maudite, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela ?

_**۞**_

Gabrielle était une petite fille boulotte à la mine toujours joyeuse, aux courts cheveux châtains clairs et aux pétillants yeux gris-vert. Mais ce jour là, ses yeux ne pétillaient pas et sa mine n'était pas joyeuse. Elle aurait bien voulu pleurer sur l'épaule d'une amie, mais elle n'avait aucune amie. Les Serpentards la haissaient parce que c'était une fille de moldue, une sang de bourbe. Les Serdaigle la méprisaient parce qu'elle était trop rêveuse, les Pouffsouffles parce qu'elle était solitaire et les Griffondor l'ignoraient parce qu'elle était trop gentille. Toute l'école la trouvait trop petite, moche et grosse. Un véritable boulet sans aucune personnalité.

Pourtant s'ils avaient fait un effort, ils auraient découverts une enfant douce et attentionnée, une personnalité généreuse et sympathique. Mais personne ne faisait attention à elle, même Lily Evans pourtant une fille de moldue comme elle ne faisait pas attention à Gabrielle et même la traitait avec mépris. Elle faisait partie des meubles, quand on avait besoin de quelque chose on allait voir la petite grosse, et puis après on l'oubliait. Mais ce temps-là était fini, bien fini. La jeune fille était tellement stressée et prise par ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir.

Tout les élèves étaient en train de manger ignorant la petite grosse de Wilson, personne ne fit attention qu'elle n'était pas habillée de son uniforme ni qu'elle avait un sac à côté d'elle. Le silence se fit quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Le regard du professeur Dumbledore perdit son pétillement malicieux quand il vit qui venait de rentrer. Au lieu de demander quoique se soit à l'intru, il détourna la tête et regarda soigneusement son assiette.

Les maraudeurs se demandaient ce qu'il se passait surtout que l'homme venait vers eux. L'homme était grand, avait des cheveux châtains clairs coupé court et un regard gris-vert des plus glaciales. Il se posta derrière Gabrielle qui ne se doutait de rien, lui attrapa la nuque et devant les professeurs et les élèves horrifiés la projeta avec une violence rare contre l'un des murs. La petite fille poussa un cri de douleur et des larmes coula le long de ses joues. Son cri se mua en hurlement quand l'homme avec un sang froid machiavélique lança :

_-_Endoloris !

Les élèves étaient stupéfiés et horrifiés. Qu'avait fait la petite fille pour mériter et subir un sort pareil. Ils eurent très vite la réponse :

_-_Gabrielle, un White ne crie pas de douleur, un White ne pleure jamais. Un White ne ressent rien, ni douleur, ni amour, ni aucun sentiment. Un White est au-dessus de cela. Un White apporte la souffrance et la mort, un White n'a pas d'ami, il n'en a pas besoin. Maintenant suis-moi !

Gabrielle, la petite grosse, une White ! Les White étaient considérés comme la pire des familles de sang-pure, puissante, vraiment très puissante, mais pourtant ils n'étaient pas solidaires. Ils n'étaient ni du côté du bien, ni du côté du mal, ils oeuvraient pour leurs propres intérêts les rendant ainsi totalement imprévisibles et particulièrement dangereux. Mais pourtant les grands de ce monde ne s'en occupaient pas, parce que la famille White n'était pas un groupe solide. D'après les rumeurs, les sang de bourbes qui survivaient à leur entraînement étaient considérés comme des sang-pure, car seuls les sangs pure pouvaient survivre à cet enfer et encore, d'après ces mêmes rumeurs, seuls les White réussissaient. Les griffondor regardèrent avec tristesse la petite fille se lever difficilement et suivre tête basse l'homme. Quand elle arriva à son niveau, il lança :

_-_Endoloris !

Gabrielle réussit à rester debout, à ne pas crier, ni à pleurer afin de ne pas subir d'autre châtiment. L'homme dit d'un ton glaciale :

_-_Un White marche la tête haute et méprise tous les autres inférieurs à lui, les moldus, les sang de bourbes, et les laidevins. Un White répond quand on lui parle.

_-_Bien o... oncle Remus !

Les maraudeurs sursautèrent et baissèrent la tête dévorés par la culpabilité, ils venaient de comprendre pourquoi Gabrielle n'aimait pas le jeune Lycanthrope, c'était son nom qu'elle détestait, c'est tout. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent la jeune Gabrielle encore tremblante après les doloris suivre l'oncle Remus, la tête haute ignorant tous les autres. Les portes se refermèrent et Lily Evans explosa :

_-_POURQUOI N'AVOIR RIEN FAIT PROFESSEUR DUMBLEDORE !

Le Professeur MacGonagall fronça des sourcils et cracha à la jeune miss-je-sais-tout :

_-_Et vous, pourquoi l'avez-vous traité en paria ? Maintenant il est trop tard pour avoir des remords, Miss Evans.

_-_Je... Tenta Lily morte de honte.

_-_C'est trop tard. Les White sont une famille d'une puissance inimaginable, ils se moquent des sorciers ou des moldus. Pour eux, vous êtes tous des inférieurs. Et Melle Wilson va payer cher l'amour que lui a prodigué sa mère. Quand elle reviendra la jeune fille douce et généreuse aura disparu pour laisser place à une jeune femme froide, cruelle et je le crains, belle comme la mort. La jeune Gabrielle sera morte pour tout le monde.

_-_Mais pourquoi ? Demanda James.

_-_A cause d'un pouvoir, un pouvoir qui ne se transmet que dans cette famille. Personne ne connaît ce pouvoir, mais d'après certaines rumeurs, il apparaîtrait vers 12 ans. Bon le repas est terminé, retournez en cours. Coupa le directeur les larmes aux yeux.

Tous les élèves quittèrent la grande salle se sentant très mal d'avoir si maltraité la jeune fille, tandis que les Serpentard jubilaient. Si White revenait, elle sera devenu une sang pure et n'aura sa place qu'à Serpentard. Pendant que les sorciers s'en voulaient ce qui ne dura qu'une petite semaine, puis les potins reprirent le dessus, Gabrielle était conditionnée à coups de Doloris et d'impérium à devenir plus forte mentalement, à être froide, intransigeante, insensible, imprévisible et mortellement dangereuse. Elle tua son premier mangemort à 13 ans et en était à son 15 ème à 14.

L'oncle Remus la faisait travailler jour et nuit lui fit perdre les kilos qu'elle avait en trop, la força à faire taire sa nature douce et généreuse, et comme l'avait si bien dit Dumbledore, la jeune fille devenait froide, calculatrice, mortellement intelligente. L'oncle Remus la fit travailler sur sa magie, la renforçant, lui apprenant des sorts inconnus chez les sorciers, lui faisant découvrir son animagus. Il la transforma, la modela à son image, fit disparaître toute trace de l'ancienne Gabrielle. L'ange avait laissé la place à la mort. Ils travaillèrent 2 ans, et Gabrielle était maintenant prête pour rencontrer la famille White.

2 semaines avant noël, ils allèrent tous les deux dans le manoir de la famille et Gabrielle vit que des mangemorts les attendaient. Gabrielle était d'une humeur de dogue. Elle s'approcha des mangemorts qui lui dirent :

_-_Alors la sang de bourbe enfin de retour ?

_-_Alors les chiens, enfin morts ?

Et avec une froideur incroyable, au lieu de les torturer comme lui avait demandé Remus, elle les tua. Pas une mort rapide avec un bon avada Kedavra, non. Elle utilisa des sorts douloureusement mortel et prit un plaisir sadique à entendre les hurlements de douleurs des mangemorts. Au bout de 30 mn de souffrance, le dernier mangemort rendit son âme au diable. Tous les White regardèrent la jeune fille de 14 ans, c'était vraiment le diable incarné. Aucun sentiment ne se reflètait dans les 2 icebergs qui lui servaient d'yeux. La grand-mère se tourna vers Gabrielle et lui dit :

_-_Bienvenue dans la famille White, Gabrielle !

Au lieu de la remercier, elle demanda :

_-_Qui a tué ma mère ?

_-_Voldemort ! Il te voulait.

­_-_Alors il m'aura et ce jour-là, il regrettera d'avoir croisé ma route !

Toute la famille eut un sourire fier, la jeune fille représentait bien la famille. L'un des oncles lui dit :

_-_Tu ne veux pas savoir qui est ton père ?

_-_Dites toujours, ça pourrais m'intéresser ? Répondit froidement la jeune fille.

L'oncle Remus se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

_-_Je suis ton père. Viens rentrons.

Toute la famille rentra dans le manoir et dès que la porte fut refermé, il se passa une chose stupéfiante, la grand-mère froide devint une grand-mère gâteau. Mais quand elle serra sa petite fille dans ses bras, elle eut la stupéfaction de ne serrer qu'un iceberg. Elle regarda Gabrielle dans les yeux et ne vit aucune émotion, aucun sentiment. Elle était vraiment froide comme la mort. La vieille grand-mère lui dit :

_-_Nous sommes désolés de t'avoir fait subir cela. Pendant longtemps j'ai haï mon père de m'avoir entraîné aussi durement, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Mais quand mon pouvoir s'est déclenché, j'ai compris qu'il avait fait cela pour mon bien.

_-_Nous ne montrons aucun sentiment devant les étrangers, mais au coeur de la famille, nous sommes unis. Dit son père en s'agenouillant devant Gabrielle.

Mais elle ne réagissait toujours pas, aucun sourire, aucun sentiment à part une détermination immense au fond de son regard de glace. L'un des cousins comprit et s'exclama :

_-_Tu ne vas pas attaquer Voldemort !

_-_Il a tué ma mère, il le paiera de sa vie. Je le ferai se tortiller devant moi comme un ver sur son hameçon. Répliqua froidement la jeune fille.

_-_Tu ne peux pas, il te tuera ! S'exclama Remus qui commençait à s'affoler. Il avait presque perdu son épouse qu'il adorait, il ne voulait pas en plus perdre sa fille.

_-_Je suis morte 2 jours avant mes 12 ans. Répondit-elle toujours avec la même froideur.

_-_Bien, je vois que je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis. Mais une chose, ta mère n'est pas morte, elle est à saint mangouste dans le coma. (_Mais Gabrielle avait vraiment l'air de s'en moquer comme de sa première paire de chaussette._) Mais il vaudrait que tu ailles à Poudlard, terminer tes études. Dit Remus s'avouant vaincu.

_-_Bien ! Répliqua froidement Gabrielle.

_-_Tu peux aller te coucher ! Dit Remus d'une voix chevrotante.

_-_Bien ! Répondit la jeune fille d'un ton polaire.

Gabrielle fit demi-tour, sortit dans le jardin et chercha un arbre haut et loin du manoir. Quand elle trouva son bonheur, elle grimpa dans l'arbre et pleura toutes les larmes que son coeur meurtri pouvait contenir, elle pleurait aussi de soulagement, sa mère était en vie, dans le coma, mais en vie. Puis, elle rentra au manoir. Pendant ce temps dans le manoir des White, la famille discutait de la froideur de la jeune fille.

_-_Elle me déteste ! Pleura Remus effondré.

_-_Elle nous déteste tous, il faut dire que nous n'avons rien fait pour l'aider. Songea l'un des oncles.

_-_Cette pauvre enfant a cru pendant 2 ans qu'elle avait perdu sa mère et d'après ce que j'ai pu voire, les autres la traitait comme une moins que rien alors qu'en fait elle est comme sa mère douce et généreuse. Je déteste cette tradition. Renifla Remus qui ne vit pas sa fille se trouver derrière lui.

_-_Papa ! Chuchota Gabrielle.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

RRRRRAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

**Thealie** : Et bien j'espère que cette suite te permettra de juger ma fic.

**Cheyna** : Merci, je suis heureuse que ce premier chapitre t'est autant plu, malheureusement, je n'ai aucune idée d'histoire Roguy/Hermy. Et quant à Lysbeth, l'histoire est terminée. Et quant au caractère de Gabrielle, il faudra attendre son arrivée à Poudlard. Bon et bien bonne lecture.

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves **: Et oui, mais tu vas comprendre pourquoi la famille a de telle tradition, que ce n'est pas un hasard ni fait avec plaisir. Et quand au message, tu vas bientôt le recevoir ;) J'espère que cette suite va te plaire, bonne lecture.

Fin des RARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

J'ai oublié de vous dire, alors les maraudeurs et tout ce qui a trait à l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, le reste est à moi. L'histoire se passe à la 5ème année des maraudeurs et c'est un Univers Alternatif. Bon maintenant que c'est dit, bonne lecture.

AAA

A

Chapitre 2

AAA

A

_-Papa ! Chuchota Gabrielle. _

A

Remus se tourna vers sa fille un espoir insensé dans son regard, puis l'attrapa dans ses bras et relacha enfin toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti depuis l'attaque de sa femme. Il plaça ses mains de chaque coté de son visage d'ange, sécha doucement ses larmes de ses pouces et lui dit :

_-_Je vais tout te raconter, te dire pourquoi nous devions faire cela ma chérie. Dans notre famille, nous avons un pouvoir qui se réveille au 12 ans de l'enfant concerné. Seul un contrôle total des émotions et de la douleur peut empêcher ce pouvoir de tout détruire et de te détruire. Tu dois paraître froide et peu engageante afin de faire fuir ceux qui voudrait de faire souffrir et ainsi de te faire perdre le contrôle de ce pouvoir.

_-_Mais quel est ce pouvoir qui fait tant trembler la famille ? Demanda Gabrielle dévorée par la curiosité.

_-_C'est le contrôle complet des éléments. C'est ça ce pouvoir. En une journée, tu te retrouve à pouvoir contrôler tous les éléments et la moindre contrariété se termine par un massacre sans précédent. Sache que les White ne sont ni du côté du bien, ni du côté du mal, mais nous servons nos propres intérêts. Expliqua Remus avec douceur et patience.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce qu'il y a longtemps, notre famille c'est mis du côté du bien et quand la bataille a été terminée, ils se sont retournés contre nous et nous avons dû les combattre. Alors depuis ce moment, nous sommes neutres.

_-_Je ne me mettrais pas du côté du bien, mais je serais contre Voldemort. Il n'avait pas à tenter de tuer ma mère. Expliqua Gabrielle tremblante de colère.

_-_Je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux, mais alors il faudra vraiment que tu ailles à Poudlard. Et n'oublies pas quand tu seras là-bas tu devras traiter les autres avec tout le mépris qu'ils avaient envers toi.

_-_D'accord papa. Mais je dois être odieuse ? Demanda Gabrielle qui commençait à aimer son père et sa famille. Famille assez bizarre, mais assez sympa quand on commençait à les connaître.

_-_Non ma puce, tu dois être aussi chaleureuse qu'un iceberg. S'exclaffa la grand-mère avec un grand sourire.

_-_Grand-mère, pourquoi ne peut-on pas montrer nos sentiments à la personne que l'on aime ?

_-_Parce que beaucoup sont ceux qui nous haïssent et s'ils connaissaient notre point faible, ils l'utiliseraient contre nous. Répondit la vieille femme.

_-_C'est dégueulasse ! S'indigna Gabrielle soutenu par toute la famille qui était bien d'accord avec elle.

-Ton père a été ébranlé par la presque-mort de ta mère, il l'adore même s'il n'a jamais pu lui dire. Mais je sens que dès que ta mère sortira du coma, il va se précipiter pour le lui dire. C'est ce que nous avons tous fait quand on a failli perdre l'être que nous aimions. C'est un moyen de voir s'il nous aime vraiment ou non. S'il ne nous aime pas vraiment, il meurt mais s'il nous aime plus que tout, alors il survit.

_-_Grand-mère... hmm ?

_-_Oui, ma puce ?

_-_Est-ce que j'ai un grand-père ?

_-_Oui, il se trouve à Saint Mangouste et protège sa future belle-fille. Répondit l'un des membres de la famille, un blond aux yeux bleus, le seul de la famille du reste.

_-_Pourquoi êtes-vous blond alors que le reste de la famille est châtain clair ? Demanda Gabrielle très étonnée.

_-_C'est parce que je suis une pièce rapportée comme le dirait ton Grand-père David. S'esclaffa l'homme avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants de malice.

_-_Et vous êtes aussi un sorcier ?

_-_Moi ? On peut dire ça, je suis un sorcier, de l'éducation. Je suis professeur des écoles, tous les enfants m'adorent. ( _Dit-il avec un énorme sourire_ ) C'est la seule chose que je sache faire en plus d'adorer ma femme et sa famille.

_-_Vous êtes un moldu ?

_-_Et oui, un moldu et fier de l'être. Tu vas apprendre que les Whites ne sont pas limités par cette stupide ségrégation entre sorciers et moldus. Je dois te dire que j'ai vu rouge quand mon futur beau frère a peloté ma future femme, même si c'était pour me faire réagir.

_-_Et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

_-_Un pugilat mémorable, je crois que ta grand-mère doit encore avoir des photos. Songea l'homme en se grattant la tête devant les autres qui en pleuraient de rire.

_-_Vous...

_-_Je suis ton oncle, alors tu peux me tutoyer.

_-_Tu t'es battu ?

_-_Et oui. Tu vois, je suis quelqu'un d'assez placide. Mais j'aimais et j'aime ma femme. Alors je me suis battu pour elle, et je recommencerais aussi souvent qu'il le faut. S'exclama l'instituteur en bombant le torse sous le regard amoureux de sa femme et fier de la famille.

_-_Mais je suis bête, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Georges White. J'ai pris le nom de ma femme, parce que mon nom de famille est assez humiliant. Et je ne voulais pas que ma femme ou mes enfants aient honte de porter un nom aussi dur.

_-_Ah ! Gabrielle se demandait quel était ce nom et Georges répondit à sa question silencieuse.

_-_Pissdru. Georges Pissdru. Tu comprends pourquoi je préfère White. Et puis ma maudite famille n'a pas voulu rencontrer mon adorable femme quand ils ont appri que c'était une sorcière. Tsss !C'est qu'une bande de vieux croutons. Je peux te dire que ça a fait le plus gros scandale du siècle quand j'ai abandonné mon nom pour celui de ma petite femme adorée que j'adore et idôlatre.

Il serra doucement sa femme contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement pour la plus grande joie de la jeune femme. Georges redressa la tête et continua :

_-_Je vais te présenter aux adultes, les jeunes se présenteront tous seuls, comme des grands. S'esclaffa Georges tandis que les jeunes lui tiraient la langue.

_-_Alors tu connais déjà ton père, Remus, Mumus pour les intimes, mais il ne supporte pas ce surnom. Il en a un autre, mais seule sa femme a le droit de l'utiliser.

_-_Et c'est quoi ?

_-_Mumussounet !

Le père de Gabrielle se mit à rougir et gronda :

-Georgy, continue et je te fais manger toutes les crevettes de l'océan.

_-_Tu n'aimes pas les crevettes ? Demanda Gabrielle.

_-_C'est pas ça, c'est que je suis allergique aux fruits de mer et aux crustacés. La dernière fois que j'en ai mangé, je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital ma femme pleurant à mes côtés et insultant copieusement son frère. Les médecins ont dit " Monsieur White, vous avez eu de la chance, 15 mn plus tard et c'était la mort". Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. J'ai cru que j'allais la perdre.

_-_Mais il n'y a pas de potion contre ça ?

_-_Non, pour l'instant non, alors je me soigne avec des médicaments moldus. Mais il y a des recherche dessus ce qui me permet de te présenter un autre de tes oncles et son épouse. Voici Stephen et Samantha, pour lui, c'est sa sorcière bien-aimée. Pouffa Georges tandis que Gabrielle explosait de rire et que les deux autres soupiraient devant la blague vaseuse.

_-_Georges, tu te fait du mal. Pouffa sa femme.

_-_Stephen est un maître des potions, c'est le meilleur dans sa spécialité, enfin l'un des meilleurs. Et sa douce Samantha est une langue de plomb.

_-_Une quoi ?

_-_Une langue de plomb. Elle travaille au ministère de la magie, section département des mystères. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi cela consiste. Révéla Georges.

_-_Tu saurais, si tu ne t'enfuyais pas dès que je commence à parler travail. Marmonna la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard noir.

_-_Ma tendre et douce soeur, je suis un pauvre et pitoyable moldu qui ne supporte pas la douleur. Alors si je tombe entre de mauvaises mains, je n'aurais rien à leurs révéler. Voilà pourquoi !

_-_Parce que tu crois qu'on te laisse partir seul à ton travail ? S'exclama un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année.

_-_Ben oui.

-Il y a 10 aurors qui te suivent à la trace du matin jusqu'au soir. Et ils m'ont demandé si leurs enfants pouvaient aller en primaire dans ton école, parce qu'ils apprécient la manière dont tu traite les enfants. Révéla Stephen.

_-_Oh ! Je me disais aussi. Malheureusement, l'école va fermer, un problème de gestion et personne ne veut me prendre. Soupira le moldu qui voyait déjà sa vie à rien faire.

_-_Mon petit garçon, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais faire une école pour les tous petits sorciers où tu leur apprendrais la vie des moldus ? Demanda la grand-mère.

_-_Oh! Se serait le bonheur absolu. Rêva l'homme.

_-_Bien, alors tes professeurs t'attendent à la fin des vacances pour commencer à faire marcher ta nouvelle école.

Georges sauta au cou de la grand-mère et l'embrassa vigoureusement faisant rire cette dernière. Soudain il se rappela de la présence de sa jeune nièce et présenta les autres membres de la famille.

_-_Alors, après Stephen et Samantha, voici Steven et Sandra, lui est un langue de plomb et elle un auror réputé incorruptible. Bon on va faire plus simple, parce qu'avec toute la famille White, on va pas finir avant le jour de l'an de l'année prochaine. Alors dans la catégorie je suis un auror intraitable, incorruptible, sanguinaire et puissant, je te présente William, Barry ( _le jeune homme qui avait parlé_), Antony, Maya, Victoire, Théophile, Patricia, Amélie, Sandrine, Daniel et Victor.

Les 11 arrivèrent les épaules secouées par le rire, Georges était le beau-frère qu'ils adoraient, depuis qu'il était là, les enfants étaient plus calmes et appréhendaient plus facilement la date fatidique des 12 ans. Ils saluèrent Gabrielle avec un grand sourire, puis se placèrent sur le côté laissant Georges continuer la présentation.

_-_Après les aurors, boréales arf arf arf. Heu, hum, heu oui ( _dit Georges en interceptant le regard noir des aurors_). Bon après les aurors, tu as les langues de plomb, mais je te les ai déjà présenté, il y en a un troisième, mais il n'est pas là, il couve sa future belle-fille et accessoirement ta mère. Et oui, c'est ton grand-père, David. Après les langues de plombs, tu as les maîtres des potions, ils font des recherches sur les allergies alimentaires. Ce sont les meilleurs dans le monde composé de Stephen, que je t'ai déjà présenté, Aurore, Albert, Francis, Thérésa, Robert, Hélène, James et Patrick.

Les 8 membres de la famille arrivèrent chacun son tour et se présentèrent à la jeune fille. Gabrielle découvrit que Patrick était un grand roux à l'air rêveur, et qu'Aurore avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux et aussi doux que son regard.

_-_Ensuite, les maîtres des sortillèges, avec Amber, Ryan, Cynthia et Héléna. Après, tu as les maîtres des runes, Sam et Kyle. Les maîtres de métamorphoses Janet, Maisy, Rose, Alexandre, Sacha, Harry, Peter et Franck. Je te donne un bon conseil, ne les énerves pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, j'ai passé 5 jours sous la forme d'une balance et je te jure que la vie d'une balance n'est pas une vie facile.

Tous éclatèrent de rire tandis que Joanne sa chère et tendre hurlait sur ses frères et soeurs qui se cachèrent derrière leurs aurors de frères et soeurs qui pouffaient de rire. Plus Gabrielle voyait sa famille, plus elle l'adorait. Georges réussit à calmer sa femme en l'embrassant tendrement sauvant le reste de la famille de sa fureur. Après un ouf général, Georges continua la présentation.

_-_Alors dans la famille je suis un pro contre les mages noirs tarés, je veux les maîtres de DCFM. Voici, Charlène, Ines, Françoise et Charles. Il y a pas beaucoup de maîtres de DCFM dans la famille, mais ce sont quand même les meilleurs de tous.

Les dits maîtres rendirent un sourire immense à Georges pour reconnaître leur valeur. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il était adoré par les Whites, parce qu'il reconnaissait la véritable valeur des gens et les poussait pour qu'ils fassent leur maximum. Il utilisait son don comme le disait la matriarche de la fratrie avec les enfants.

_-_Après, tu as les maîtres des runes, enfin la maîtresse des runes et la maîtresse de mon coeur, Joanne, la plus belle créature que le monde ait porté. Ma femme adorée.

Joanne avec un grand sourire montra à toute la famille que ce mâle discret, joyeux et doux était à elle. Georges soupira auprès de sa belle et oublia complètement de présenter le reste de la famille. Alors Joanne avec un sourire lui donna un petit coup de coude. Il se réveilla et reprit :

_-_Désolé, quand je vois ma femme, je ne peux m'empêcher de roucouler avec elle. Bon, continuons la présentation de la famille. Voici Caroline, c'est la voyante de la famille, son mari, Evrett, un moldu comme moi, n'ose pas la tromper de peur de recevoir une baffe avant même d'avoir l'idée de le faire.

Caroline morte de rire s'approcha suivit d'un homme grand et châtain foncé qui secouait la tête les épaules tressaillant sous le fou rire.

_-_Tu vois, Evrett est le mage noir des arnaqueurs en tout genre.

_-_Comment ?

_-_C'est un avocat et l'un des meilleur du marché, si tu as un problème avec ta banque, elle s'en mordra les doigts.

_-_Merci Georges. Lui dit Evrett avec un demi sourire aux lèvres.

_-_Et enfin, voici la grande, belle, puissante, intelligente, douce et tendre... Notre grand-mère adoré.

La vieille femme devint toute rouge tandis que toute la famille l'acclamait avec force de cris et d'applaudissements.

_-_Grand-mère est mère au foyer, c'est le ciment de la famille. Si un seul être osait l'érafler, le monde serait mis à feu et à sang que se soit du côté moldu ou du côté sorcier. On ne touche pas au coeur de la famille.

Toute la famille était tout à fait d'accord avec Georges qui arriva enfin à la fin de la présentation.

_-_Et enfin le seul, l'unique, le majestueux, le puissant, l'imposant et l'incorruptible Arthur, mais toute le monde le connait sous le nom de Arthur Martin ministre de la magie. Pour que personne ne se doute qu'il est un White, il a prit le nom de sa tendre épouse que le ciel a ramené beaucoup trop tôt parmis les anges. (_ Arthur fit un signe de tête reconnaissant à son beau-frère qui repartit dans ses délires pour lui remonter le moral_ ). C'est le plus jeune ministre de la magie depuis... heu... je ne sais plus combien de temps. Oh, une chose il a l'air froid comme ça, mais à l'intérieur, c'est un véritable glaçon.

Le ministre de la magie sortit sa baguette, la posa délicatemejnt sur la table et se mit à courir derrière le pauvre moldu qui hurlait de rire, soudain le froid ministre sauta sur le pauvre professeur et se mit à le chatouiller férocement, le point faible de Georges. Quand le pauvre moldu cria grâce, Arthur se releva et éclata de rire. Il l'aida à se relever et le prit dans une étreinte chaleureuse :

_-_Merci mon frère, ne change surtout pas. Sinon le monde perdrait quelqu'un de merveilleux. Voilà jeune Gabrielle, tu connais tous les adultes de la famille. Sauf un et celui-là tu dois t'en méfier comme de la peste car il a trahis les Whites pour du pouvoir et de l'argent. Il a perdu le droit de se nommer White et par un sort puissant, il ne peut parler de la famille aux étrangers.

_-_Qui est-ce ?

_-_Flavius Lestranges.

_-_Il y a son fils à Poudlard, Rodolphus Lestranges. Révéla Gabrielle

_-_Ne t'approche pas de lui. Dit Franck.

_-_Lestrange est un abruti fini, aussi lèche-botte que Malefoye. Cracha le jeune fille.

_-_Ne t'approche pas de lui non plus. Lança Arthur.

_-_Oncle Arthur, je n'ai pas envie d'être infectée par ces bouffons de serpentards. Dit Gabrielle avec un léger sourire.

_-_Les serpentards ne sont pas des bouffons. S'offusca le ministre.

_-_Oups, tu viens de Serpentard ?

_-_Oui. Et si tu veux faire bobo à des méchants étudiants de Poudlard, tu vas devoir pousser Dumbledore à t'envoyer à Serpentard. Dit le ministre avec un petit sourire

_-_Cela ne sera pas trop difficile. Et je sais qui sera ma cible privilégiée. On n'insulte pas une White sans en payer les conscéquences. Gronda Gabrielle avec un sourire de joie malsaine.

_-_Tu as bien raison ma chérie. Lança Grand-mère White ravie que la jeune fille reconnaisse la famille comme la sienne.

Gabrielle baissa la tête puis s'approcha de sa grand-mère et la serra contre elle, elle cacha son visage sur son épaule et remercia toute sa famille. Elle comprenait enfin les douloureux sacrifices que cette famille avait dû faire. Soudain elle se mit à pleurer, son doux caractère revenait en force, elle était toujours incapable d'en vouloir à quelqu'un sauf à Voldemort, alors celui-là, elle allait lui faire la peau qu'importe le temps qui lui faudrait. Elle s'écarta de sa grand-mère et regarda son père avec honte :

_-_Je suis désolée papa. Tu m'avais dit de ne jamais montrer mes sentiments.

_-_Devant les étrangers, oui. Mais parmis nous, tu peux sans aucun problème pleurer toutes les larmes que tu possèdes et rire des blagues vaseuses de tes cousins. La rassura Remus avec un doux sourire indulgent.

_-_HEY ! Oncle Remus on ne te permet pas, nos blagues ne sont pas vaseuses ! S'offusqua 4 des 35 cousins devant le reste de la famille qui éclatait joyeusement de rire.

Gabrielle pencha la tête sur le côté ne comprenant pas trop ce que disait les membres de sa famille et les cousins se firent une joie de leur expliquer les mauvais coups qu'ils avaient fait en faisant porter les accusations sur les autres. Gabrielle eut un regard bien sadique en décidant de faire la même chose à Poudlard en faisant accuser les Maraudeurs. Les cousins se présentèrent enfin à Gabrielle qui fut vraiment heureuse de connaître une famille aussi sympa. Il y avait Morgane elle avait 18 mois et se trouvait être la benjamine de la famille et la petite dernière de Joanne et de Georges. Comme les autres membres de la famille, elle avait les cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux gris-vert rempli de l'innocence de l'enfance. Ensuite venait son frère Dimitri, il avait 4 ans et comme ses cousins, promettait d'être un sacré farceur. Puis il y avait toute la fratrie de cousins et de cousines qui allaient de 11 à 18 ans, les 4 plus farceurs étaient Matthew, Valantin, Carry et James les enfants respectifs d'Evrett et Caroline, de Stephen et Samantha et enfin de Patrick et Sandra. Tous les 4 allaient à Dumstrang comme leurs parents sorciers. Le reste de la famille était allée à Poudlard sauf l'aînée de la fratrie Amandine qui était allée à Beauxbâtons comme ses parents William et Thérésa. Les oncles et tantes étaient aussi partagés entre Poudlard, Dumstrang, Beauxbâton et pour la matriache de la famille, elle était allée à l'école Américaine de Salem. Ainsi la famille avait des ramifications et des liens dans tout le monde sorcier.

Les grands du monde sorciers pensaient que les Whites étaient divisés, alors qu'il n'en était rien, il n'y avait pas famille plus unie. De plus, toutes les familles de sangs pures avaient des dettes d'honneur magique avec les White ce qui protégeaient parfaitement la famille. Plus elle découvrait sa famille, plus elle l'aimait et elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir connu plus tôt.

Elle passa les plus belles vacances de noël, regrettant vivement que sa mère ne soit pas là, mais sa famille arrivait à lui faire oublier sa souffrance. Le jour de noël, elle fut très surprise en voyant la montagne de cadeaux qui l'attendait. Au début, elle crut que c'était pour ses cousins et attendit qu'ils viennent les ouvrir. Alors elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand Anarielle, la fille de Maya et de Barry, agée de 13 ans lui dit :

_-_Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On t'attends tu sais ?

_-_Ben, vous ne prenez pas vos cadeaux ? Demanda Gabrielle très étonnée.

_-_Ce sont les tiens, on a gardé tous tes cadeaux depuis que tu as 12 ans. Lui révéla son père étonné de la surprise de sa fille.

_-_Avant on t'envoyait tes cadeaux directement chez toi ou à Poudlard. Lui dit sa grand-mère.

_-_Je n'ai jamais rien reçu. Révéla Gabrielle.

_-_Comment cela se fait-il ? S'exclama l'oncle Arthur en fronçant des sourcils. C'était celui de la famille qui avait le plus mauvais caractère, et comme il avait de bonne relation avec plein de monde, il allait se faire une joie de découvrir le responsable de ce forfait ignoble.

_-_Je crois savoir. Je pense que ta mère me déteste et déteste tout ce qui a trait à la famille et donc qu'elle a refusé de te donner tes cadeaux. Soupira son père qui se mit à pleurer.

Gabrielle avait appris à connaître son père, il avait un caractère très doux et très tendre caché derrière sa froideur et son sadisme apparent. Elle savait aussi qu'il était encore plus sensible qu'elle et que sans le support de sa famille, il n'arriverait pas à vivre. Gabrielle le serra dans ses bras et lui dit :

_-_Je ne crois pas que maman te déteste, et je ne crois pas que maman ait fait cela, parce que chaque noël, je l'entendais bougonner que tu étais un père indigne et que tu ne m'envoyais jamais aucun cadeau. Alors je crois que quelqu'un les interceptait et ne me les donnait pas, même à Poudlard.

_-_Mais tu as déjà reçu des cadeaux ? Demanda Loïc le fils d'Arthur.

_-_Non, on était pas assez riche, mais être avec ma mère était le plus beau cadeau que je pouvait avoir. Je connaissais un enfant à l'école, il était riche, avait tous les cadeaux qu'il voulait, mais il n'avait pas l'amour de ses parents, alors je ne le jalousais pas, j'avais ma mère, c'était suffisant pour moi. Et maintenant, j'ai une famille qui m'aime, alors je n'ai pas besoin de cadeaux. Leur dit Gabrielle avec sa tendresse habituelle.

Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoique se soit, elle fut submergée par toute sa famille, embrassée, cajolée, chatouillée. Ce fut le plus beau noël de sa vie. Son père était soulagé, sa future femme l'aimait encore. Il attendait avec hâte son réveil pour la redemander en mariage et la chouchouter, et la pouponner et la traiter comme la reine qu'elle était pour lui.

En voyant son père si différent de ce qu'elle avait connu, elle comprit que pour sa survie elle devrait faire la même chose, être pour les autres la reine des glaces, l'ange de la mort. Et cela lui fit mal. Combien de nuits elle avait pleuré dans les bras de son père horrifiée à l'idée de faire cela. Mais avec l'aide de son père, elle prit cette douloureuse décision et enferma au plus profond d'elle-même son doux caractère.

Elle s'entraîna durement tout le reste des vacances, puis la veille du nouvel an, elle fut encore plus glaciale qu'un iceberg, elle aurait pu geler la banquise avec son regard et le ton de sa voix. Ses oncles, tantes, cousins, grand-mère et père se demandèrent ce qui c'était passé pour qu'elle soit ainsi. Ses cousins tentèrent de la faire rire, mais en vain, elle supportait froidement les câlins de sa grand-mère. Dans la famille, c'était l'affolement jusqu'à ce que l'horloge sonne 10 heure du soir et là, la transformation fut stupéfiante, de reine des glaces elle redevint l'enfant enjouée qu'ils connaissaient. Avec un expression intense d'abattement, elle leur dit :

_-_Mais c'est horrible, plus d'une fois j'ai failli éclater de rire. Comment je vais faire à Poudlard, je ne vais pas réussir à être aussi glaciale ?

_-_Tu veux dire que tu... TU NOUS A FICHÉ UNE TROUILLE MONSTRE. TU N'AS PAS INTÉRÊT DE RECOMMENCER ! Hurla Arthur hulcéré qui comme le reste de la famille avait complètement paniqué devant l'étrange comportement de la jeune fille. Mais il était quand même prodigieusement fier d'elle et son attitude le montrait facilement.

_-_Oups ! Gabrielle retenait ses rires difficilement en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

La grand-mère la serra contre elle et lui dit :

_-_C'était parfait mon petit amour, mon petit ange. Nous on te connait, les autres non, enfin ils ne connaissent qu'un tout petit aspect de l'ancienne Gabrielle, alors quand ils vont voir ton nouveau comportement, ils ne vont pas s'approcher de toi. Dommage que tu ne sois pas à Serpentard.

_-_Peut-être que Dumbledore me mettra à Serpentard en voyant mon comportement si Serpentardesque. Dit Gabrielle avec un sourire.

_-_Mouis, mais je ne pense pas qu'il le fera, il aura trop peur que tu passes du côté de Voldemort. Expliqua Steven en jouant avec son menton.

_-_Un truc que je ne vous ai jamais demandé, pourquoi des mangemorts m'attendaient ?

_-_Ils t'attendaient pour te tester, et comme tu les as tués, tu viens de devenir la pire ennemie de Voldemort, comme toute la famille. Dit son père avec philosophie.

_-_Tu sais, tes cousins ont étés encore plus atroces, parce que leurs victimes ont mis beaucoup plus de temps à mourir. Raconta Théophile.

_-_J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Répliqua Gabrielle.

_-_Oui, mais fait attention, tu t'es fait des ennemis à Poudlard en tuant les parents de certains élèves. Révéla Barry avec inquiétude.

_-_Alors maintenant ils ont une faiblesse et je vais me faire une joie de frapper là où ça fait mal. Dit-elle avec un sourire jubilatoire.

Sa famille était vraiment très fière, la jeune fille ne se mettrait jamais du côté de Voldemort, mais elle risquait de se mettre du côté de Dumbledore. Gabrielle comprit ce que pensaient les membres de sa famille et leur dit :

_-_Oui, je serais de leur côté jusqu'à ce que face de serpent soit détruit et jamais je ne donnerai le moindre renseignement sur moi ou sur notre famille. J'ai fait cette erreur avant, je ne recommencerais pas.

_-_C'est bien ma fille, je suis fier de toi. S'exclama Remus en serrant sa fille contre lui.

Sa famille comprit qu'elle aussi était en danger et que là, Gabrielle était en train d'oeuvrer pour les intérêts de la famille, car s'ils se mettaient du côté de Voldemort, ils ne seraient que de simples esclaves et ça c'était hors de question, donc ils décidèrent d'aider à leur façon le camps de Dumbledore, entre deux maux on choisit le moindre. Après cette grande décision, ils fêtèrent la nouvelle année avec force de rire et de joie, car une semaine plus tard, Gabrielle repartirait à Poudlard. La semaine fut parfaite, composée d'entrainement à la froideur et à la magie des éléments. Souvent ces cours se terminaient dans un chaos total, les professeurs et les élèves couverts de boue et trempés. Mais bientôt le moment de la séparation arriva et Gabrielle pleura dans les bras de toute la tribu des White. Quand sa crise de larme fut terminée, elle partit sans un sourire, froide comme la glace. Sa grand-mère était tellement fière et cela se voyait dans sa posture pour la plus grande joie de Gabrielle qui garda cette joie au plus profond de son coeur.

A suivre


	3. note

Salut c'est moi, pour la suite des aventures de Gabrielle, j'aurais un truc à vous demander, vous préférez que la fic soit courte, ou qu'elle soit longue ? S'il vous plait soyez nombreux à répondre pour que je sache ce que vous préféreriez ! Bonne journée.


	4. Chapter 3

Je voudrais remercier touttes celles et tous ceux qui ont lu cette fics et poser des réponse, mais la vérité est que j'abandonne cette histoire. Snirf... Comment ça c'est pas drôle !

Bon d'accord, pour la taille de la fics, je vais faire une moyenne selon l'étendu de mon imagination. Elle sera plus longue que les elfes noirs, car il y a déjà 5 chapitre d'écrit, mais je vais changer le 5ème qui n'est pas assez bien à mon goût. Et sachez que c'est un UA complet et totale, la prophétie ne se réalisera jamais et le chti Harry ne tuera pas le méchant voldy de la mort qui tue, mais ça vous le saurez dans les prochains épisodes. Bon ben, bonne lecture.

a

a

Chapitre 3

a

a

Gabrielle était heureuse de voir que les apparences étaient vraiment trompeuses et que sa famille était super. Avec un calme qui impressionna son père, elle lui demanda:

_-_Oncle Remus, où vont les autres ?

_-_Là où ils veulent ! Remus avait un pincement au cœur en voyant que Gabrielle l'appelait de nouveau oncle, comme au début.

Mais il savait aussi que c'était le meilleur moyen pour le protéger et protéger la famille. C'est en ayant l'air de se haïr, que la famille se protégeait, car tous pensaient qu'ils ne pensaient qu'à eux et qu'ils étaient divisés. De ce fait, ils n'étaient pas vraiment dangereux. Enfin c'est ce que les autres croyaient. Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent dans la forêt interdite. Remus se transforma en un gros loup gris et Gabrielle en panthère noire. Ils coururent comme des dingues jouant entre les troncs d'arbres, puis arrivèrent devant le château. Remus reprit forme humaine et lui demanda :

_-_Alors qu'est ce que cela te fait de retourner à Poudlard ?

_-_Rien ! Répondit Gabrielle avec une sincérité désarmante.

_-_Non mais vraiment ! Demanda Remus.

_-_Je viens de te le dire papa, ça ne me fait rien ! Pas de joie, pas de colère, une indifférence glaciale.

_-_Ta grand-mère m'avait dit que tu en pinçais pour un certain Sirius Black ? Dit Remus avec un sourire.

_-_Rien non plus. Je me demande même ce que je lui trouvais. Il était tellement puéril, que je ne veux pas régresser pour me mettre à son niveau. Dit la jeune fille avec froideur.

_-_Bien dit ma fille. Bon, on se retrouve dans 6 mois.

_-_Le jour de la 6ème pleine lune.

Gabrielle eut un sourire songeur, et après avoir embrassée et cajolée son père, elle recréa son masque d'indifférence puis alla vers le château. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, tous étaient dans la grande salle. Alors elle y alla et arrivée devant la grande salle, elle eut un sourire satanique prête pour son entrée fracassante. Elle fit exploser les portes de la grande salle déclenchant une panique monstrueuse chez les étudiants. Dumbledore fou de colère hurla :

_-_SILENCE !

Tous se turent et purent voir devant la porte une nouvelle arrivée. Tous les garçons eurent le même regard de convoitise. La jeune fille avait l'air d'avoir 14 ou 15 ans, de longs cheveux châtains clairs et deux magnifiques yeux gris-vert qui dégageaient autant de chaleur qu'une banquise en plein hiver arctique et un véritable corps de rêve. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils tentant de se rappeler ce visage en cœur qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Soudain sa mémoire un peu ramollie par le temps sortit l'information tant désirée, mais son nom restait dans les brumes de sa mémoire :

_-_Miss ! Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est vu !

_-_Pas assez à mon goût ! Répliqua froidement Gabrielle.

_-_Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Sirius qui n'avait pas apprécié la réplique de la jeune fille.

Il se rapetissa sur sa chaise quand il croisa son regard polaire et assez effrayant. Elle eut une véritable moue de dégoût en le voyant et marmonna ce que Remus identifia comme :

-Saleté de laidevin ! Retourne nettoyer tes cochons au lieu de parler à tes supérieurs.

_-_Miss, s'il vous plait ? Demanda Dumbledore.

_-_White, mon nom est Gabrielle White !

Tous furent estomaqués, comment la petite grosse avait pu devenir une fille aussi belle. Dumbledore lui demanda :

_-_Quel est votre niveau ?

_-7_ ème année !

Tous les élèves regardèrent la jeune fille avec stupéfaction. La jeune fille était en deuxième années quand elle était partie et elle revenait avec un niveau de septième ? Ils savaient que les White entraînaient durement leurs enfants, mais pas à ce point.

_-_Heu...Bien, alors vous irez en cours avec les élèves de 5ème année de griffondor. Décida Dumbledore qui n'avait plus d'étincelles au fond de son regard bleu. Comme il l'avait pressenti, Gabrielle était devenu aussi froide que la mort. Il devait faire en sorte qu'elle reste le plus longtemps possible à Poudlard, mais il ne pouvait l'envoyer en seconde année de crainte de recevoir des beuglantes ensorcelées de la famille White.

_-_Pffffffff !

Gabrielle était furieuse, ce vieux fou l'avait coincé avec les maraudeurs, quelle bande de cons ceux-là. Les serpentards non plus n'avaient pas la palme de l'intelligence. Et dire qu'elle devrait faire ami avec eux. Leurs airs de bouseux et de sous-produit de l'espèce humaine ne lui donnaient pas envie de les côtoyer. Sans un sourire, sans un remerciement, elle fit demi-tour et partie pour la forêt interdite. Elle ne resterait pas avec des pouffiasses qui glousseraient toutes les 30 secondes. Dans la grande salle, Remus Lupin demanda à James :

_-_James, ça veut dire quoi laidevin ?

_-_Où as-tu entendu ça ? Demanda Sirius très étonné.

_-_C'est la fille qui l'a dit en parlant de toi.

Sirius devint blanc de rage. Lucius Malefoy s'approcha d'eux et répondit :

_-_Laidevin est la pire insulte faite à un sorcier qu'il soit de sang-pure ou de sang de bourde, ça veut dire qu'il est aussi fort qu'un cracmol, comme un moldu, un invalide. Alors comme cela tu es un laidevin. AHAHAHAHAH ! C'est très amusant, le grand Sirius Black se fait remettre à sa place par une White.

_-_Pourquoi tu l'as pas appelé Sang de bourbe ? demanda Hector Crabbe, aussi gros que bête.

_-_Parce qu'elle est plus qu'une sang-pure, ceux qui survivent à la méthode White deviennent des White et perdent le sang infamant des moldus. Partons, on a rien à faire avec un laidevin.

Tous allèrent se coucher et les filles du dortoir de Gryffondor furent surprises en ne voyant pas les affaires de la nouvelle. Le lendemain, Gabrielle n'alla pas au déjeuner, mais alla directement en cours de métamorphose. Dans le couloir, Lily Evans s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui demanda avec autorité :

_-_Où étais-tu Gabrielle !

Gabrielle l'explosa contre le mur d'un simple geste de la main, et avec un sourire machiavélique, jeta un sort de silence, puis s'amusa gentiment à lui lancer des doloris, de puissant doloris. Soudain, elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir, se retourna vers sa victime et siffla avec un mépris évident et une haine aussi grande :

_-_Qui t'a donné la permission de me parler, sang de bourbe. Je ne reste pas avec les sangs de bourbe ni avec les laidevins. Je ne parle pas à mes inférieurs ! Tu as de la chance que je ne fasses pas payer ton insulte à ta famille. Se serait amusant de détruire ta famille, d'entendre les hurlements de douleurs de ta moldue de soeur et de tes bâtard de parents. Ne croise plus mon chemin, ne me parle plus sang de bourbe.

Elle reprit sa marche élégante et souple laissant Lily qui pleurait de douleur et d'horreur contre le mur. Il faut dire que Gabrielle n'y était pas allée de main morte, la colère qu'elle avait contenu pendant toutes ces années était parti d'un coup et sur Lily qui se retrouvait avec 2 côtes ainsi que la clavicule gauche cassées et le poignet gauche foulé. James et les maraudeurs arrivaient en riant quand ils virent Lily en larmes souffrant le martyre. Potter lui demanda :

_-_Evans, qui t'a fait cela ?

_-_White !

D'un coup, elle se retrouva avec des pustules purulents violets extrêmement douloureux et elle entendit dans sa tête _ça te va très bien la cafteuse_. Le professeur Macgonagall voyant la jeune fille assise avec les maraudeurs autour d'elle crut que c'était eux qui lui avait fait cela et quand Dumbledore fit la remontée des sortilèges, il sortit le sort qui avait défiguré Lily de la baguette de James, un expelliarmus de la baguette de Sirius, un jambencoton de celle de Remus et de celle de Peter, un sort de saucisson. Tous les 4 choqués furent exclus une semaine pour la plus grande joie de Gabrielle qui n'eut aucune réaction et des Serpentards tandis que les gryffondor étaient horrifiés. Lily hurla que c'était Gabrielle qui avait fait cela, mais personne ne la croyait et même pire, elle fut cataloguée comme menteuse, car Gabrielle resta toujours à l'écart, ne se faisant aucun ami. Malefoy, Lucius pour les intimes s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

_-_Bonjour belle Gabrielle.

_-_Ecartes-toi de mon chemin Laidevin ! Si c'est pour oser m'approcher, ou me parler. Cracha Gabrielle haïssant Lucius encore plus que les autres.

Malefoy grimaça de rage, tandis que les griffondor éclataient de rire. Il lui attrapa le bras et gronda :

_-_Je te le ferais payer cher !

_-_C'est ce que ton misérable paternel disait. Mais après quelques minutes avec moi, il tenait un autre discours.

Elle lui sussura à l'oreille :

_-_Ton père criait comme une fille quand je l'ai tué. Bonne journée laidevin.

Gabrielle partit pour le cours de potion laissant Lucius qui retenait difficilement sa colère, mais il se disait aussi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait être intéressé par elle. Il allait prendre son temps, mais Gabrielle White passerait du côté des ténèbres, foi de Lucius Malefoy. Il regardait la jeune fille marcher et pour la première fois de sa vie, il regretta d'être fiancé à Narcissa Black, il aurait préféré l'être avec la jeune fille. Il la suivit, puis entra quelques secondes après elle dans le cours de potion. Tous les élèves et le professeur pouvaient voir qu'elle était glaciale et ne donnait pas envie d'être approché. Le professeur voyant qu'il manquait les maraudeurs et Lily demanda :

_-_Où sont messieurs Lupin, Potter, Black ainsi que miss Evans ?

Une voix glaciale lui répondit :

_-_La sang de bourbe est à l'infirmerie en train de crever ses pustules et les autres sont expulsés durant 1 semaine de Poudlard pour avoir attaqué la sang de bourbe. Et après on dit que les Gryffondor sont courageux, s'attaquer à 4 contre un. Une honte.

_-_Vous avez bien raison, Miss Wilson, 40 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Les autres élèves hurlèrent au scandale et ils perdirent encore 50 points alors que la jeune fille s'asseyait tranquillement au fond de la classe afin de faire sa potion. Les Gryffondor, grondaient contre les maraudeurs et surtout contre Gabrielle. Si elle n'avait rien dit, ils n'auraient pas perdu autant de points. Le professeur de potion Herbert Krass était ravi, il haïssait les White et avait enfin la possibilité d'en attaquer une. Le problème, c'est que ça avait l'air de lui faire autant d'effet qu'une mouche sur un pare-brise. Elle ne réagissait à aucune des insultes plus ou moins bien cachées qu'il pouvait lui lancer. Soudain, il en eut assez et lui dit :

_-_Alors Miss Wilson, pas trop seule ?

Toute la classe pouffa de rire. Gabrielle se tourna vers lui et avec une innocence incroyable, elle demanda au prof :

_-_Oh, il fallait rire ? Je ne m'appelle pas Wilson, mais White, Professeur la Krass ! .

Le professeur s'assombrit humilié par la jeune fille. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire contre elle, car sa famille avait une dette d'honneur envers les White. Gabrielle continua paisiblement sa potion et la termina avec 25 mn d'avance. Elle remplit une fiole et la mit sur le bureau du professeur, puis quitta le cours sans se retourner.

Plus personne ne s'approchait d'elle, elle était craint par toute l'école y comprit par les professeurs. Mais lentement, elle se rapprochait des Serpentards en se déchaînant sur Lily Evans. La jeune préfête était effondrée, elle ne comprenait pas la haine que lui portait la jeune fille. Lily attendait avec impatience le retour des Maraudeurs qui pourraient l'aider à se défendre contre la jeune White. Le directeur était effondré, la malédiction des White avait encore frappé, une jeune et douce étudiante était devenu un monstre de cruauté et de froideur. Il faisait son possible pour la rendre douce, mais quand elle se trouvait en face de lui, il ne pouvait dépasser la falaise de glace qu'il voyait. Alors il la renvoyait à ses cours effondré par ce qu'était devenu la jeune fille. Quand les maraudeurs rentrèrent à Poudlard, ils étaient plus ou moins épuisés, surtout Sirius. Ses parents lui avaient fait payé son renvoi. James s'était fait tapé sur les doigts par ses parents. Quant à Peter et Remus, ils avaient déçu leur parents. Dans le train qui les ramenait à Poudlard, ils discutèrent de leur séjour, et James raconta le sien à la demande de Peter.

_-_Et toi comment on réagit tes parents ? ( Peter )

_-_Assez mal. (James )

_Flash Back_

_James se trouvait à la gare et attendait ses parents redoutant la rencontre. Son père était un auror puissant et sa mère une grande medicomage renommée dans le monde magique. James était assis sur sa malle quand ses parents arrivèrent. Sa mère avait de longs cheveux châtains foncé et des yeux bleus tandis que son père avait les cheveux noirs hirsute et les yeux marrons. James était le portrait caché de son père mais avait hérité des yeux bleus de sa mère. Il baissa piteusement la tête et attendit de recevoir le courroux de son père. Mais celui-ci ne dit rien, trop déçu par l'attitude de son fils. Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir Potter, son père s'arrêta, tendit le doigt vers son bureau et lui dit :_

_-Dans le bureau._

_Alors que James allait objecter, son père siffla :_

_-Et pas un bruit._

_James alla dans le bureau et attendit le retour de son père. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard pâle, une colère immense se lisant dans son regard. James déglutit difficilement, et suivit son père du regard, effrayé par la rage de son père. Alexandre Potter s'assit à son bureau et demanda froidement :_

_-As-tu une raison d'avoir commis cette abominable action ? _

_-Je n'ai rien fait père._

_-Alors comment cela se fait-il que j'ai reçu un hibou de Dumbledore m'annonçant que tu as attaqué avec tes amis une jeune fille. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie. _

_-Je n'ai rien fait, père. Tout est à cause de cette fille, Gabrielle White !_

_-White, tu dis !_

_-Oui. En première et deuxième année elle était Gabrielle Wilson. Puis son oncle un certain Remus White..._

_-Remus White ! _

_-Tu le connais ?_

_-Oui, c'est un auror puissant, très puissant. Aussi froid que la mort. Aucun sorcier qui l'a croisé n'a pu survivre à ses combats. Continue !_

_-Donc son oncle l'a entraîné et quand elle est revenu elle était complètement différente._

_-J'ai connu Remus White avant son entraînement, c'était un enfant adorable, mais quand il a eut 12 ans, son oncle est venu le chercher. Et quand il est revenu 2 ans plus tard, il avait changé. Il était devenu froid, sombre et extrêmement cruel. Si ton ami a subi l'entraînement des White, elle ne redeviendra jamais ce qu'elle a été auparavant. Et surtout ne t'en fait pas une ennemie._

_-Je crois que c'est trop tard, père. _

_-Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est elle qui a lancé ces sorts. Mais les White sont rusés, et tout ce que tu feras contre elle se retournera contre toi._

_Fin du Flash Back. _

Les maraudeurs en entendant ce que leur révélait James étaient effarés. Sirius dit alors :

_-_Alors c'est l'entraînement des White qui les rends ainsi ?

_-_Oui, d'après mon père.

_-_Et tu sais pourquoi ? ( Peter )

_-_Non. Mon père dit que c'est une famille très secrète et qu'elle cache ce qu'elle est vraiment. Personne ne sait ce qu'ils sont vraiment à part ceux qui entrent dans la famille par mariage.

_-_C'est terrible. ( Sirius )

_-_Tu en penses quoi Remus ?

_-_Je pense que Wilson se cache derrière la carapace de White.

_-_Elle doit être bien caché alors. Pouffa Sirius.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Pré au lard et de là retournèrent dans leur école de Poudlard. Les maraudeurs eurent l'immense joie de voir en premier Gabrielle. Elle était toujours aussi froide et terrifiante pour les autres élèves, et personne n'arrivait à lire en elle. Les serpentard avaient appris pour leurs parents et nombreux étaient ceux qui auraient bien voulu la tuer. Et pourtant, Gabrielle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur d'eux, elle les regardait avec une froideur irréelle.

Quelques semaines après le retour des Maraudeurs, une note fut aimablement mise sur les portes de la grande salle et de toutes les portes des dortoirs, les comptes de Gabrielle. Le nombre total de mangemorts et de sorciers qu'elle avait tué depuis l'âge de 13 ans et surtout leurs noms et la manière dont elle les avait tués. Tous venaient des familles les plus puissantes du monde magique. Si des adultes expérimentés avaient été vaincus par elle, des gamins n'avaient vraiment aucune chance. Une terreur affreuse s'empara de tous les élèves sans exception quelque soit leur maison. Ils avaient peur de Gabrielle et de sa cruauté. Maintenant que plus personne ne s'approchait d'elle, Gabrielle se sentit enfin libre. Pour la première fois à Poudlard elle était heureuse. Son père avait raison, les White n'avaient pas d'amis, ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Les maraudeurs se demandaient encore comment l'ange de la mort, comme tout le monde appelait Gabrielle avait fait pour les faire punir à sa place. C'était incompréhensible. Remus sentait grâce à ses instincts de loups garou que Gabrielle ne montrait pas son véritable caractère, mais elle avait dû être endoctrinée pour devenir comme cela. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi une famille pouvait briser ainsi une enfant innocente. Peter lui bavait en regardant Gabrielle, elle était tellement belle et tellement froide. Elle était le phantasme parfait, il adorait la voir marcher avec sa grâce féline dans les couloirs. Elle arrivait toujours à ne jamais toucher les autres quand elle marchait, même quand les couloirs étaient bondés, comme si les élèves craignaient de la toucher ce qui devait être le cas. Pourtant, Gabrielle ne montrait jamais ses pouvoirs de ce fait, les maraudeurs ne la craignaient pas. Remus l'observait de loin, ses sentiments et ses pensés cachées au plus profond de son esprit, invisible pour les autres, même pour ses amis. Quant à James et Sirius, l'un ne lui pardonnait pas les insultes fait à sa famille et l'autre n'avait pas apprécié l'injure que lui avait faite la jeune fille. Les maraudeurs n'avaient légèrement oublié les mises en garde du père de James et allaient bientôt le regretter, enfin pour l'un d'entre eux. Maintenant que les élèves ne s'approchaient plus de Gabrielle, elle était moins agressive, mais tout dans ses postures et dans façon d'être montrait qu'il ne fallait pas s'approcher d'elle. Les professeurs se méfiaient vraiment d'elle, elle était dangereuse, et froide comme la mort. Tout le monde la surnommait l'ange de la mort, son prénom permettait facilement ce surnom.

Les pluies de novembre venaient de frapper aux fenêtres de Poudlard quand Peter Pettigrow eut une idée qui pouvait être catalogué en première place dans l'encyclopédie universelle des mauvaises idées. Gabrielle marchait tranquillement vers le cours d'enchantement, quand Peter accompagné des maraudeurs la croisa. La jeune fille ne faisait même pas attention à eux quand Peter fit un truc vraiment stupide, il lui attrapa le poignet et la propulsa contre le mur. Gabrielle surprise par le geste brusque du jeune garçon ne fit rien, et rien non plus quand Peter utilisa sa plus grande corpulence pour la plaquer contre le mur et tenter de l'embrasser de force. Les autres maraudeurs aussi surpris que Gabrielle n'avaient pas bougé. Mais quand Remus Lupin dit Lunard entendit le grondement qui sortait de la poitrine de la jeune fille, il était trop tard pour Peter. Soudain, Gabrielle attrapa le bras de Peter et avec une lenteur presque douce le lui brisa. Peter hurla de douleur, mais rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire ne le délivra de la puissante poigne de la jeune fille, en effet, en plus d'avoir été entraîné à la magie, son père lui avait appris les arts martiaux moldus faisant ainsi de la jeune fille une combattante hors paire. Devant la force de la réaction de la jeune fille, James, Remus et Sirius ne pouvaient plus bouger, trop stupéfaits. Gabrielle avec un sourire diabolique fit payer à Peter son affront. Puis après en avoir fini avec lui, elle partit voir la directrice et se plaignit de Peter comme quoi, il avait tenter de la violenté, devant les maraudeurs qui n'avaient rien fait pour l'aider. Le professeur le métamorphose outrée, donna un mot à Gabrielle qui retourna à son cours d'enchantement. Lily se demandait pourquoi les maraudeurs étaient absents. En fait, ils avaient amené Peter à l'infirmerie, enfin la loque qu'était devenu le quatrième Maraudeur. Quand ils revinrent, James et Sirius regardaient la jeune fille avec une haine palpable tandis que Remus avait l'air assez déçu de la réaction de ses amis. Gabrielle le regarda froidement, puis retourna à son cours. Soudain les portes du cours s'ouvrirent brusquement devant une MacGonagall furieuse. Elle tremblait de fureur, puis ordonna :

_-_Messieurs Potter, Black et Lupin, veillez venir dans mon bureau de suite !

Les 3 maraudeurs se regardèrent, se demandant se qu'ils avaient bien pu faire de mal. Tous les 3 se levèrent et suivirent MacGonagall. Tous les élèves se demandaient se que leur voulait le professeur de métamorphose. Ils ne revinrent pas avant le repas, James, Sirius et Remus revinrent pâles comme la mort, James et Sirius regardèrent Gabrielle avec une haine encore plus forte si cela pouvait être possible, tandis que Remus regardait Gabrielle avec tristesse. Gabrielle se tourna vers les sabliers et put voir que celui de Gryffondor était tombé à zéro. Gabrielle se tourna vers les maraudeurs et les applaudit avec un sourire sarcastique :

_-_Bravo les maraudeurs, vous nous avez évincé de la coupe des 4 maisons. Vous pouvez être fier de vous.

Tous les gryffondor regardèrent les maraudeurs avec déception. Gabrielle se remit à manger, puis partit pour la bibliothèque afin d'apprendre des potions, des sortilèges et des enchantements de soin. En effet, le fond doux de Gabrielle la poussait à sauver des vies et non à en enlever. Gabrielle voulait devenir medicomage pour sauver des vies humaines et vétérinaire pour sauver des vies animales. Quelques 2 heures plus tard, Gabrielle repartit afin d'aller à son cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Le seul avec la botanique que la jeune fille adorait, car les animaux lisaient au fond d'elle et savait ce qu'elle était vraiment. Combien de fois un des animaux dont elle devait s'occuper lui léchait le visage déclenchant de doux sourires qu'un seul humain avait eut la chance d'intercepter. A la fin des cours, les 3 maraudeurs allèrent voir Peter.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 4

Je suis désolé, je viens de me rendre compte que je m'étais trompé dans mes chapitres. LA HONTE ! HONTE A MOI !

0

0

Chapitre 4

0

0

Celui-ci se réveilla le lendemain soir à l'infirmerie. Il apprit qu'il avait eut tous les os brisés au moins deux fois et madame Pomfresh avait pu lui remettre ses testicules en place, mais il ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant, car il ne pourrait plus avoir d'érection. Il sortit de l'infirmerie en larme et s'effondra quand il vit sur tous les murs écrit en rouge lumineux:

_-Peter Pettigrow est un châtré !_

Tous les garçons de l'école explosèrent de rire, mais quand ils apprirent que c'était la vérité et qu'il avait vraiment été châtré et pas de la manière la plus douce qui soit, plus aucun garçon ne se moqua de lui et encore moins de Gabrielle, car ils craignaient de se retrouver dans le même état que lui. Il en informa ses parents et ceux-ci tentèrent de s'en prendre aux White. Les aurors dont Alexandre Potter retrouvèrent la famille Pettigrow au complet dans leur maison de campagne. Ils mirent plusieurs jours à ramasser tous les morceaux et à les placer dans les cercueils. Plus d'un vomirent leur petit-déjeuner. Et Alexandre Potter en pleura dans les bras de son épouse. Il n'avait jamais vu pareil carnage. Peter apprit le massacre de sa famille le lendemain matin. Tous eurent un hoquet d'horreur en lisant la fin tragique de la famille Pettigrow. Beaucoup apportaient des encouragements à Peter, quand une nuée de hiboux de toutes sortes arrivèrent. Tous crurent que c'était le courrier, mais non, car tous les hiboux s'agglutinèrent devant Gabrielle. Pour la première fois depuis plus de 2 ans, ils virent un semblant de sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Gabrielle se leva et ordonna aux hiboux de la suivre ce qu'ils firent paisiblement. Elle alla devant le lac et fut submergée de cadeaux et de carte d'anniversaire. James qui était allé chercher sa cape d'invisibilité s'approcha d'elle et l'observa.

Elle était vraiment souriante, presque aussi belle que Lily, s'il n'avait pas craint pour sa vie, il aurait bien voulu tenter sa chance avec elle. Il fut sidéré par le nombre de présent qui lui avait été offert, plus de 100 qui faisaient un tas assez grand devant elle. Des bijoux, des vêtements, des armes, des livres, des confiseries. Elle reçut même des boîtes de feux d'artifices et de farces et attrape. Le regard bizarre de Gabrielle lui fit se tenir sur ses gardes, elle serait bien capable de refaire un coup vache et le faire retomber sur eux. Elle reçut aussi pleins de lettres. Il n'arrivait pas à lire de là où il était. En fait, toute la famille White lui avait envoyé les dates de leurs anniversaires. Gabrielle découvrit que l'anniversaire de son père était en fait le jour de sa rencontre avec lui. Elle fit repartir tous les hiboux, rétrécit ses cadeaux, puis se transforma en panthère noire et s'engouffra dans la forêt interdite afin d'aller à Pré au lard trouver le cadeau pour son père sous le regard estomaqué de James qui n'aurait jamais pensé que la jeune fille était animagus..

Elle revint 3 heures plus tard pour le dîner, ayant raté le cours d'enchantement. James était en train de parler à Sirius quand Gabrielle susurra à son oreille de la voix la plus douce et la plus sensuelle :

_-_Alors James, c'était aussi bon pour toi que pour moi.

James devint rouge comme une pivoine surtout que Gabrielle lui mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille. Gabrielle prit le menton de James et lui colla une maousse pelle, puis repartit avec une démarche chaloupée et sensuelle. Lily s'enfuit de la grande Salle en larmes.

Devant le mépris évident de Gabrielle pour Lily et les maraudeurs, certains serpentards proche d'un certain mage noir pensèrent qu'il serait bien d'avoir Gabrielle de leur côté et le chef des serpentards son cousin Rodolphus Lestranges qui était en 7ème année et était le fiancé de Bellatrix Black la cousine de Sirius, demanda à Lucius Malefoy de la faire venir de leur côté ne sachant pas que son futur cousin par alliance avait déjà eut la même idée. En cours de potion, Lucius s'assit à côté d'elle et commença à discuter avec elle. Avec sa facilité naturelle pour les mots, Lucius lui faisait la propagande du côté du mage noir. Gabrielle dégoûté à l'idée même de rester près de lui, le regarda froidement, mais pourtant fit semblant d'être intéressée par les idées tordues et malsaines de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts. Cependant, elle lui dit :

_-_Tant que je ne suis pas à Serpentard, je ne me mettrai pas avec vous. Sinon, Dumbledore m'en empêchera. Ce vieux fou amoureux des moldus est malin et il fera son possible pour empêcher un White d'entrer au service du seigneur des ténèbres.

_-_Tu as raison, belle Gabrielle.

_-_Tant que je ne suis pas à Serpentard, ne me nomme pas ainsi. Ne montre pas que je t'écoute et que je suis d'accord avec tes idées.

_-_Bien White.

A la fin du cours, elle quitta le cours et retourna à la bibliothèque afin de faire des recherches sur les techniques de soins sorciers, livre rare qu'on ne trouvait qu'au fin fond de la bibliothèque. Mais Gabrielle ne s'avouait pas vaincu et cherchait inlassablement la perle rare. Ce fut Potter accompagné de Remus qui l'aida sans le vouloir en lui envoyant le livre à la figure. Ravi Potter repartit mais laissa Remus qui regardait Gabrielle lire avec attention le titre du livre. Gabrielle perdit durant quelques millisecondes son masque de froideur et donna à Lunard un sourire doux et ravi. Mais dans un sursaut, elle remit son masque de glace, mais Lunard avait pu voir celle qui se cachait sous le masque de Gabrielle White. La jeune fille lui tourna le dos, alla emprunter ce livre, puis repartit de la bibliothèque. Le jeune garçon alla voir Mme Pince et lui demanda :

_-_Mme Pince, Quel est le livre qu'a emprunté Miss White ?

_-_Attendez Monsieur Lupin... Elle a prit le livre « Potion et sortilèges de soins avancé de Gaspar Acétamol.

_-_C'est quoi comme livre ?

_-_C'est un livre assez rare, je ne savais pas que nous l'avions, c'est un livre pour les medicomages, il explique les sorts et les potions qu'on utilise à Sainte Mangouste. Bien que certains sorts ne soient plus utilisés.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que les nouveau medicomages les ont oubliés.

_-_Merci Madame Pince.

Le jeune lycanthrope salua la bibliothécaire, puis alla vers la grande salle pour manger. Mais il surprit un mouvement dans la pénombre et reconnut la démarche particulière de Gabrielle. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, mais il n'y avait personne et décida de la suivre, peut-être la mènerait-elle à l'endroit où elle dormait. Tout le monde savait que la jeune fille ne dormait pas dans les dortoirs des 5ème années, trouvant les filles trop stupides et trop gloussantes à son goût quant aux autres, elles n'étaient pas digne de cirer ses chaussures. Il fut très surpris quand il vit que la jeune fille ouvrait les grandes portes de Poudlard et sortait dans le parc du château. Remus très intrigué surveilla s'il y avait des curieux, puis continua à suivre la jeune fille. Il referma silencieusement les portes, puis toujours aussi discrètement suivit la jeune fille qui entrait dans la forêt interdite. Il la rattrapa assez rapidement, mais toujours en restant cacher. Il utilisait les sens que lui avait donné sa lycanthropie afin de n'être pas détecté par la jeune fille qui disparut brusquement. Remus surprit observa l'environnement ambiant. Les arbres étaient assez effrayant sous la lumière tamisé de la lune montante. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas que des arbres, mais aussi une gigantesque falaise caché par la forêt. Il se rapprocha de la paroi rocheuse et put voir caché par un immense rideau de lierre une ouverture.

Toujours avec cette même méfiance, il s'assura de nouveau que personne ne l'avait suivit, puis rejoignit discrètement la jeune fille. Émerveillé, il vit un paysage de rêve, un eden caché aux yeux du monde par la volonté de la nature. Il pouvait voir une étendue d'eau chaude alimenté par une superbe cascade qui jaillissait d'une faille dans la falaise. Le lac était entouré d'une végétation assez basse mais pourtant très luxuriante. Remus se cacha derrière un buisson quand il entendit un léger bruit. Il se rapprocha à couvert du bruit qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un chant. Un chant doux et mélodieux qui enchantait les sens de toutes les créatures vivantes.

Une voix enchanteresse qui gonflait son cœur meurtri. Il regarda avec attention l'endroit d'où venait le chant et fut plus que surpris en voyant que c'était Gabrielle qui chantonnait. Elle n'avait pas ce masque froid, mais ressemblait à la jeune fille qu'elle était avant, en plus belle. Il ne fit plus un geste, plus un bruit et put observer tout à loisir la jeune fille dans son lieu de repos et de travail. Il la voyait allongée sur une paillasse faite de fougères et de branches. Elle était en train de lire le livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la Bibliothèque et écrivait en même temps des formules et des potions sur un cahier d'une impressionnante épaisseur. Il ouvrait de grands yeux, parce que d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, le cahier était rempli aux trois quarts. Après quelques minutes, Gabrielle s'étira doucement et voluptueusement sur son lit sommaire, reposa le livre et le cahier puis se leva. Remus s'allongea dans son buisson et regarda la jeune fille. Gabrielle s'étira de nouveau, s'approcha du petit lac, puis commença à se déshabiller. Remus avala difficilement sa salive en regardant le corps svelte et fin de la jeune fille quitter ses oripeaux de tissus pour se vêtir de sa glorieuse nudité. Avec une grâce acquise à l'aide de son père, elle entra doucement dans la source d'eau chaude. L'eau était bouillante, mais Gabrielle adorait cette sensation de délassement après une longue journée. Elle nagea vers un rocher où se trouvait un savon à base de plantes. Elle avait trouvé la formule dans un livre qu'elle avait lu en première année et qu'elle avait retranscrit sur son cahier. Ce savon lavait parfaitement le corps et les cheveux et ne polluait pas l'eau. Gabrielle prit le savon et lava avec délice son corps fatigué.

L'eau chaude liée au savon et aux massages que se prodiguait la jeune fille, détendait son corps et retirait toute lassitude. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait voir, c'était le maraudeur qui bavait sur ce qu'il voyait. Quand elle fut bien propre, Gabrielle sortit de l'eau et alla sous la cascade qui terminerai en beauté son précédent massage. A cause du bruit d'enfer de l'eau tombant avec force sur les rochers, Gabrielle n'entendit pas le gémissement de désir qu'avait émis Remus. Le pauvre maraudeur sentait tout son corps vibrer sous le désir qui l'habitait devant les formes plus que pulpeuses de la jeune fille, tandis qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie aurait bien aimé sortir de son pantalon. Il tremblait de tout son corps, mais quand il voulut rentrer à Poudlard, Gabrielle sortit de sous la cascade et avec des gestes doux et précis commença à se sécher. Remus le cœur battant la chamade regardait de loin la jeune fille retirer la moindre goutte d'eau de sa peau velouté en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir toucher sa peau de pêche et ses cheveux aussi doux que de la soie.

Quand enfin la jeune fille fut sèche, elle se rhabilla, puis se jeta un sort. Remus ne savait pas quel sort cela pouvait être, mais il pensait que c'était un sort qui lui permettait de reprendre des forces. En fait ce sort était tout simplement fait pour nettoyer les dents et se débarrasser de la plaque dentaire. Gabrielle toute contente d'être bien propre fit un petit pas de danse, puis retourna à ses chères études tout en chantonnant. Remus lui fit, caché dans son buisson, son plus doux sourire, puis avec la discrétion d'un loup en chasse repartit vers Poudlard.

Quand il arriva dans le hall, il remarqua qu'il était bien plus de minuit et qu'il avait raté le repas et sa ronde. Lentement, il remonta vers la tour des Gryffondor ne pensant qu'à ce qu'il avait vu auparavant, le bain d'une déesse. Pour lui Gabrielle était une déesse, belle, froide, mais quand elle faisait disparaître son masque, elle était chaleureuse et douce. Pour lui, elle était la femme de sa vie. Cependant, il se doutait que jamais elle ne l'aimerai, que pour elle, il sera toujours l'homologue de son oncle si haï. Il poussa un lourd soupire de désespoir ne sachant pas comment prouver à la jeune White la profondeur et la véracité de ses sentiments. Sans le remarquer, il se retrouva face à au tableau de la grosse dame. Celle-ci attendait de plus en plus impatiemment que le jeune préfet daigne lui donner le mot de passe. Soudain, La grosse dame en eut assez et s'exclama :

_-_Alors jeune homme, tu vas me donner ce mot de passe ?

_-_Comment ?

_-_LE MOT DE PASSE !

_-_Oh pardon ! Espérance.

Le tableau s'ouvrit laissant la place à une ouverture qui donnait sur la tour Gryffondor. Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, Remus monta dans le dortoir des 5ème années et ne vit pas les maraudeurs qui l'attendaient, lui faire signe. James et Sirius se regardèrent très étonné puis suivit de Peter ils rejoignirent leur ami lycanthrope. Ils regardèrent dans la chambre, mais il n'était pas là, cependant, ils entendirent de l'eau couler et comprirent que Remus se trouvait sous la douche. En fait, le jeune homme se trouvait sous une douche froide afin de calmer les pulsions qui l'avaient prises. Le truc c'est qu'il avait pris cette douche tout habillé. Au bout de 20 mn de douche, c'est un Remus lupin dégoulinant qui rejoignit les maraudeurs. Ses 3 amis lui demandèrent :

_-_Remus, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_-_Rien ! Grogna le loup garou.

Ses amis étaient étonnés, car d'habitude il était beaucoup plus calme, moins agressif. Mais Remus n'y fit pas attention trop occupé à penser à l'élu de son cœur. Remus se déshabilla, se mit en pyjama puis s'enfouit au fond de ses couvertures après avoir refermé sur lui les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et d'avoir jeté un sort de silence. Bien lui en prit, car sa nuit fut ponctuée de rêves assez, en fait très érotique montrant Gabrielle dans des positions sensuelles décuplant le désir qu'il ressentait envers elle. Il passa sa nuit à gémir, taraudé par sa libido en furie, le prénom de sa belle.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla rouge de honte, une érection monstrueuse déformant son pantalon et ses couvertures. Son désir était tellement important qu'il dut se soulager en solitaire hurlant dans son plaisir le nom de Gabrielle. Quand il se releva, il vit avec effroi que ses draps et ses vêtements étaient souillés par son plaisir nocturne et ses visions salaces.

Il entrouvrit les rideaux et vit avec soulagement que ses amis dormaient encore. Silencieusement, il prit des vêtements propres, puis alla prendre 2 douches froides pour essayer de se calmer. Ensuite, il alla rejoindre ses 3 autres amis. D'un sort, il nettoya son lit, ses vêtements de nuit, puis descendit dans la salle commune afin d'attendre le réveil de ses amis. Il était tranquillement en train d'essayer de lire un livre de métamorphose, mais sans grand succès il faut dire. Le pauvre lisait et relisait la même phrase depuis 25 mn ses pensées totalement tournées vers une jeune gryffondor qui avait élu domicile dans une clairière protégée des animaux sauvages et des hommes. Il sursauta quand il vit arriver James, toujours aussi décoiffé, Sirius qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Peter qui se grattait les fesses. James lui demanda :

_-_Remus, tu t'es levé à l'heure où les hiboux se couchent.

_-_Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Sirius.

_-_Rien, rien de bien important. Bon, je vais aller manger.

Il reposa le livre, puis descendit dans la Grande Salle. De nouveau il ne vit pas la jeune fille qui peuplait ses rêves. Il mangea très peu scrutant les portes, mais à part les maraudeurs et les autres élèves, il ne vit pas sa belle passer les grandes portes. Quand l'heure des premiers cours arriva, Remus partit vers le cachot des potion avec un soupir désespéré. Cependant, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit que Gabrielle était assise au 2ème rang, une place derrière Lily Evans. Quand tous les élèves arrivèrent, le professeur leur donna à faire une potion de ratatinage en binôme. Mais comme à son habitude, Gabrielle resta seule et n'eut aucun mal à faire sa potion seule. Les maraudeurs l'observèrent sentant que la jeune fille allait faire un sale coup à Lily et ça ne rata pas. Pendant un moment d'attente où la potion devait macérer durant 30 secondes, Gabrielle sortit subrepticement sa baguette et lança un sort de glue permanente sur la chaise de Lily et un autre qui augmentait la chaleur d'un feu sans que cela se voit. Puis elle remit sa baguette dans sa poche et se remit à faire sa potion. Personne ne put voir le geste de Gabrielle, car elle utilisa sa main gauche alors qu'elle était droitière et ne quittait pas le livre des yeux. Le professeur qui avait ordre de faire attention à la jeune fille ne vit pas non plus ce sort, ni l'autre sans baguette que lança Gabrielle sur la baguette de Peter. Ni les maraudeurs, ni Remus ne virent ce qu'avait fait Gabrielle. James et Sirius parce que trop occupé à énerver Rogue, Peter tentait de faire fondre son chaudron tandis que Remus était trop occupé à baver sur la jeune fille. Soudain, le jeune garçon sentit une certaine partie de son anatomie se rappeler à lui et il remercia Merlin de faire ce cours assit cachant ainsi son petit problème qui pouvait faire baver d'envie les hommes et de désir la plus part des femmes, sauf celle qui l'intéressait. Il poussa un lourd soupire, puis poussa un cri de stupeur quand il vit l'état du chaudron. Il lança le plus vite possible un sort pour nettoyer les dégâts. Puis furieux il se tourna vers Peter et gronda :

_-_Tu ne pourrais pas une fois dans ta vie réussir quelque chose ! J'en ai assez de devoir réparer tes bourdes.

Il avait craché ça devant les Serpentards qui l'applaudirent. Mais une énorme explosion fit taire les Serpentards et les pleurnichement de Peter. Tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit et virent le chaudron de Lily exploser et le liquide fumant asperger la jeune fille. Gabrielle derrière elle lança un sort de protection qui détourna sur d'autres les éclaboussures de la potion. Le professeur arriva rapidement et put voir les dégâts. Lily s'était retrouvée avec la tête rétrécit, ainsi que les deux bras et une de ses jambes. Mais le pire, c'est que Lily ne pouvait se lever car elle était collée à sa chaise par le sort de glue. Le professeur retira le sort, puis avant d'envoyer une Lily larmoyante vers l'infirmerie, il ordonna à tous les élèves de lui donner leur baguette afin de découvrir qui avait lancé le sort. Il découvrit que la baguette qui avait jeté le sort était celle de Peter Pettigrow. Furieux, le professeur le renvoya du cours en le collant pour 3 semaines entières. Ensuite, il donna la permission à Lily d'aller à l'infirmerie. Quand la jeune gryffondor partit, elle croisa Gabrielle qui lui lança :

_-_Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu vas à l'infirmerie. Cette tête ne te change pas de beaucoup.

Lily s'enfuit en boitillant vers l'infirmerie en larme et sous les rires des Serpentards. Les gryffondors regardèrent Gabrielle avec une haine palpable. Lucius eut un sourire froid, rattrapa la jeune fille et lui dit :

_-_Bien joué avec la sang de bourbe.

_-_Je me demande pourquoi le vieux fou ose accepter des sangs de bourbes et des bâtards de sang mêlé. C'est faire affront à la magie. Heureusement qu'on m'a débarrassé de ce sang impur.

_-_Tu es très belle, belle gabrielle.

_-_Tu es fiancé, beau Lucius. Rétorqua la jeune fille froidement.

Le blond lui fit un sourire, et ce dit, **c'est bon, c'est dans la poche**. Tandis que Gabrielle se disait ,** comment ce truc ose me regarder, burk et dire que je suis obligée de jouer le jeu.**

Pendant tout le mois, Gabrielle se déchaîna dans l'ombre contre Lily, elle faisait les sales coups et ça retombait sur Lily et sur les maraudeurs. Les notes de la préfète s'effondraient grâce à l'aide de Gabrielle. Plus d'une fois Lily se retrouva à faire des devoirs supplémentaires. Tous les jours, Gabrielle écrivait des lettres et les envoyait à sa famille qui éclatait de rire devant les mauvais coups de la jeune fille. Elle était vraiment la digne héritière de la famille White. Gabrielle leur raconta même le jour bénit où Lily perdit son insigne de préfet pour une autre jeune fille de Griffondor.

Lily pleurait sans discontinuer et les maraudeurs commencèrent à s'attaquer à Gabrielle. Cependant, leurs mauvais coups retombaient sur les professeurs et accessoirement sur eux qui cumulaient exclusion et retenu. Aucune preuve ne montrait que Gabrielle était la fautive, et Dumbledore n'en pouvait plus. La jeune fille n'avait plus sa place chez les rouges et ors. Il décida alors de l'envoyer à Serpentard. Quand il révéla cela au petit déjeuné, les Serpentard hurlèrent de joie tandis que les Gryffondor soupiraient de soulagement. Gabrielle se leva avec grâce, s'assit près de Lucius qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire ravi. Mais Gabrielle ne montrait toujours aucun sentiment, impassible et froide comme elle l'était toujours depuis son retour. Cependant, Remus Lupin la regardant avec intérêt vit une lueur étrange au fond de son regard, dégoût, peur, haine, espoir ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais il voulait avoir la réponse et décida donc d'avoir une discussion avec elle.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Gabrielle alla rejoindre son cour de DCFM, mais quand elle passa devant une salle vide, elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras et la propulser contre le mur. La porte fut refermé et dans l'obscurité, elle sentit un corps dur et ferme se presser contre elle et entendit la voix de Remus Lupin dit Lunard lui demander :

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_C'est pas tes oignons Lupin ! Siffla la jeune fille avec froideur.

Il lui attrapa le cou et gronda dans son oreille :

_-_Pou... quoi ?

Gabrielle lui attrapa le bras et le força à la lâcher. Il s'écarta d'elle et sous une pulsion puissante, elle voulut lui dire la raison de son changement, le pourquoi de toute cette affaire. Alors, elle décida de lui expliquer :

_-_Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 12 ans !

_-_Je suis...

_-_Écrase Lupin, tes condoléances tu peux te les mettre là où je pense. Seulement, je tuerai celui qui a fait ça. Et je suis prête à tout pour y réussir.

_-_Alors pourquoi aller à Serpentard ?

_-_Tout simplement parce que cette bande de boutonneux sans cervelle m'amèneront à lui. Ils m'amèneront à Voldemort !

Le lycanthrope s'étouffa sous la stupeur et comprit la raison de l'acharnement de la jeune fille sur Lily Evans, et de la guerre avec les maraudeurs. Elle faisait croire à tout le monde qu'elle était comme Lucius Malefoy, qu'elle était du même acabit que lui, qu'elle était prête à rejoindre Voldemort afin de le combattre à l'intérieur de ses troupes. Il se mit à trembler et la serra fortement contre lui pour la plus grande stupeur de Gabrielle qui ne comprenait plus rien, mais qui aimait cette étreinte, du fond de son cœur meurtri, elle adorait cette étreinte. Et elle aima encore plus ce qu'il lui dit :

_-_Tu... tu ne dois pas faire cela. Tu as une famille, tu as des amis.

_-_Les White n'ont pas de famille, ils n'ont pas d'amis. Ils n'en ont pas besoin ! Répliqua froidement Gabrielle sans rendre l'étreinte du loup garou, et pourtant, elle aurait tellement voulu poser sa tête sur son épaule, épancher son cœur trop plein. Avec sa famille, Remus Lupin était le seul qui ne l'avait jamais haïe et surtout qui s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Elle aurait tellement voulu pleurer contre son épaule, hurler son désespoir de devoir mentir et tromper son monde. Elle aurait tellement voulu redevenir la Gabrielle de son enfance, celle qui adorait regarder les oiseaux voler au lieu de faire ses cours de métamorphoses, celle qui préférait courir dans les jardins et les bois au lieu de faire ses devoirs. Mais ce temps là était loin d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas le montrer, car elle savait que si elle lui montrait une seule fois son véritable fond, elle ne pourrait pas garder son masque de froideur.

Elle s'écarta doucement de lui, elle ne le frappa pas une seule fois, ne l'injuria pas. Elle ne fit que deux pas en arrière et se dirigea lentement, difficilement vers la porte. Remus la regardait faire avec tristesse et souffla :

_-_Jures-moi de faire attention à toi.

_-_Tu n'es rien pour moi, je n'ai rien à te jurer. Elle ne put retenir son tremblement dans sa voix et pria que Remus n'ai rien entendu, mais ses prières restèrent vaines.

_-_Gabrielle, je sais que tu sais ce que je suis, alors tu sais que je sais quand on me ment ou quand on ment ses sentiments. Et c'est ce que tu fais depuis ton retour à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Gabrielle fit demi-tour, prit la poignée de la porte, la tourna, ouvrit la porte, puis quand elle sortit, elle lui dit :

_-_Hais-moi. Ne montre aucun sentiments envers moi, sauf de la haine et du dégoût.

Gabrielle referma la porte en séchant une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue et repartit vers le cours de DCFM. Elle y retrouva Lucius Malefoy, et le reste des maraudeurs. Remus lui était toujours dans la classe et murmura pour lui :

_-_Comment veux-tu que je te déteste, je t'aime Gabrielle White. Depuis la première année ici. Pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit avant ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu le courage de te le dire ? Et maintenant, je vais te perdre, ne me demande pas cela. Je t'en supplie, ne me demande pas cela. Ne me demande pas de te haïr, alors que je pourrais mourir pour toi. Je t'aime.

Il sécha ses larmes, puis alla en cours avec les autres. La pleine lune étant le lendemain, le professeur crût que c'était cela la cause de son retard et de ses yeux rouges. En plein cours, il lança un coup d'œil rapide vers Gabrielle et vit celle-ci ensorceler la chaise de Lily. Le meuble devint fou et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire, tandis que la jeune fille lisait paisiblement son livre sans rien dire, sans rire, ni applaudir. Le professeur jeta un sort et la baguette qui venait de lancer ce sort fut celle de James Potter qui se retrouva avec 1 semaine de retenu et fut expulsé du cours. Les maraudeurs regardèrent méchamment Gabrielle, même Remus qui réussit à faire cela par amour pour elle. Les autres maraudeurs regardèrent le professeur, mais pas Remus qui regardait toujours avec une haine feinte l'amour de sa vie. Quand elle croisa son regard noir, elle ne put retenir un léger sourire de reconnaissance.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

0

0

0

Quand les élèves quittèrent le cours, Gabrielle fut traitée en reine. Les autres maisons ne s'approchaient pas d'elle et les gryffondors faisaient de même. Lily resta dans les vapes tout le reste de la journée et les maraudeurs restèrent calme ne voulant pas rater la sortie du soir avec Remus. Le jeune garçon avait vraiment du mal à faire ce que Gabrielle lui avait dit de faire, mais pour la sécurité de la jeune fille, il le fit quand même. Quand le soir fut venu, Madame Pomfresh l'emmena dans la cabane hurlante et il attendit patiemment l'arrivé de ses amis pour sortir dans la forêt interdite. La lune se leva lentement dévoilant au jeune garçon sa rondeur. Il poussa un cri de douleur et la transformation débuta. La douleur était intense, et la créature plus vraiment homme mais pas encore tout à fait animal détecta le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit un jeune cerf et un chien noir hirsute le regarder avec inquiétude. Enfin, quelques secondes plus tard, la transformation s'acheva et le loup garou apparu dans toute sa puissance. Il poussa un hurlement de joie pure. Le cerf et le chien jouèrent un moment avec lui, puis tous les trois sortirent dans le parc de Poudlard afin de visiter le monde de la nuit. Le cerf et le chien se figèrent remplis d'inquiétude quand ils virent entrer dans la forêt une silhouette humaine. Le loup gronda violemment et fonça sur le bipède. Le chien et le cerf tentèrent de le retenir avec beaucoup de réussite.

Quand le loup fut calmé, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, le loup tentant toujours de retrouver sa proie. Cependant, quand il fut prêt de l'attraper, la jeune fille, car d'après l'odeur c'était une jeune fille se transforma en une puissante panthère noire. L'animal furtif et rapide s'enfonça dans les fourrées et sema facilement les 3 animaux. Ceux-ci tentèrent de la retrouver et la virent jouer avec un grand loup gris, celui-ci sautait dans tous les sens, heureux de voir la panthère qui lui léchait consciencieusement le museau. Le loup se calma un peu, puis renvoya le câlin au félin qui fermait à demi ses yeux gris-vert. Les 2 animaux, enfin Remus et Gabrielle avaient sentit l'arrivée du loup garou, du cerf et du chien. Mélange non naturel donc, le chien et le cerf étaient des animagi. Toute la nuit ils jouèrent à cache-cache dans la forêt, ils faisaient la course avec les licornes ou les centaures. Vers 4 heures du matin, le loup se coucha dans un fourré et le félin s'endormit pelotonné contre lui. Enfin, quand la lune fut prête à disparaître pour laisser la place au soleil, les 3 amis étaient de retour dans la cabane hurlante et attendaient la retransformation de Remus Lupin dit Lunard qui sentait son cœur se broyer sous une étrange émotion.

Quand Gabrielle se réveilla le lendemain, elle eut la joie de sentir son père la serrer contre lui avec douceur et amour, ce qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Elle se réveilla difficilement, s'étira et embrassa tendrement son père sur la joue. Remus lui non plus n'était pas du matin et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire pour la plus grande joie de sa fille qui éclata de rire. Il ouvrit un oeil fatigué et lui tira la langue comme un enfant de 4 ans. Il s'étira et se mit difficilement en position assise pour voir Gabrielle sortir un paquet de sa robe. Là il fut vraiment réveillé et prit avec impatience le premier cadeau de sa fille. Tout un symbole pour lui. Il se leva précipitamment, se mit sous un rayon de soleil et déchira avec la joie d'un enfant le papier doré sous le regard un peu inquiet de sa fille. Est-ce que ça va lui plaire ?

Remus découvrit un coffret en bois finement gravé et doré. Il l'ouvrit et tomba en extase devant contenu. Il y avait devant lui, une montre sorcière bicolore en or et en platine, un parfum pour homme qui faisait un tabac chez les sorciers et un superbe bandana rouge. Il attrapa sa fille et la serra contre lui fou de joie. C'était magnifique, vraiment magnifique. Soudain il s'écarta d'elle et lui dit :

_-_Ma puce, tu n'as jamais eu d'animal de compagnie. Alors j'ai pris une grande décision !

_-_Laquelle papa ?

_-_Et bien ma fille, tu vas avoir un gros loup gris comme animal de compagnie.

_-_Tu veux vraiment ? S'exclama Gabrielle folle de joie.

_-_Oui, mon adorable petit ange.

_-_OUUUUUAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSS ! Hurla la jeune fille qui pleurait de joie dans les bras de son père tout aussi ému.

Remus lui fit un clin d'œil et un instant plus tard se trouvait devant elle un gros loup gris. Gabrielle avec un sourire lui mit le bandana et lui dit :

_-_Tu es magnifique papa.

Le loup remua la queue ravi, puis lui lécha le visage. Mais Gabrielle avait l'air songeuse.

_-_Papa, je ne peux pas t'appeler papa, ce serait trop bizarre. Voyons, comment t'appeler... ? Mmmmhhhh ... Je sais Racken !

Remus réfléchit quelques secondes et accepta le nouveau nom avec un aboiement rauque. Gabrielle le câlina, puis tous les deux repartirent pour le château de Poudlard. L'heure du déjeuner était arrivé quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, le silence se fit immédiatement, puis tous les élèves se mirent à hurler de terreur en voyant le gros loup qui accompagnait la jeune fille. Racken et Gabrielle allèrent à la table des Serpentards, quand Dumbledore s'exclama :

_-_Miss White, vous ne pouvez pas avoir de loup comme animal de compagnie, c'est contre le règlement.

_-_Pourtant Potter se trimbale bien avec une morue.

Lily éclata en sanglots tandis que les Serpentard explosaient de rire. Gabrielle dit avec froideur :

_-_Tiens, la sang de bourbe se sent visée. Intéressant.

Racken lui mordillait les mollets pour qu'elle cesse cela. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'assit gracieusement à sa table et mangea, puis donna à manger au loup parfaitement calme. Dumbledore serra les poings, prit une grande respiration et dit :

_-_Comme votre loup est très calme, vous pouvez le garder, mais qu'il n'attaque personne.

Gabrielle ne répondit même pas au directeur qui recommença à discuter avec les professeurs. Quand le repas fut terminé, le père et la fille quittèrent la salle et disparurent dans le château. Dans l'un des cachots, Remus se retransforma et commença à entraîner sa fille à pouvoir survivre à une rencontre avec Voldemort. Le cours dura tout le week-end. Puis, Remus reprit sa forme canine et la suivit dans les couloirs. Là il put voir la haine qu'il existait entre les maraudeurs et elle. Sachant qu'elle les méprisait plus qu'autre chose. Sirius, James et Peter étaient particulièrement virulent contre elle et se retrouvaient avec des retenus ou des sorts qu'elle se faisait une joie de leur lancer. Remus Lupin lui restait en arrière regardant la jeune fille qui avait volé son cœur insulter ses amis et se rapprocher de ses ennemis afin de pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Enfin, ce que Gabrielle attendait depuis son retour à Poudlard arriva, les Serpentards à la botte de Voldemort parlèrent d'elle à leur maître. Les Whites étaient connus pour changer et devenir des monstres après l'entraînement et avoir l'un de ces monstres dans ses rangs, c'était miraculeux, c'est le cadeau de noël qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. 6 mois après l'arrivée de son père, Lucius vint voir Gabrielle et lui annonça qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Voldemort. Elle lui demanda frétillant intérieurement d'impatience et extérieurement avec autant de vigueur qu'une truite en papillote :

_-_Quand partons nous ?

_-_Maintenant.

_-_Parfait. Répliqua froidement la jeune fille.

Lucius était étonné, d'habitude les futures mangemorts étaient soit mort de peur soit excité, alors que là, Gabrielle était d'un calme olympien. Lucius mit cela sur le compte de l'éducation des Whites. La veille, Gabrielle avait supplié son père en larme de la laisser faire. Il promit, mais jura de l'attendre chez Dumbledore qui fut très étonné quand le lendemain, le gros loup gris s'assit près de lui et ne le lâcha pas de la journée. Maintenant que l'heure était arrivée, Gabrielle sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sous la peur et l'attente. Lucius lui donna un parchemin et tous les deux disparurent avec la sensation qu'un crochet leur attrapait le nombril et les soulevait. Lunard accompagné de James et Sirius courut vers elle pour la retenir, mais trop tard. Il s'effondra à l'endroit de leur disparition et poussa un hurlement de douleur le hurlement d'un loup qui se meurt d'amour. James et Sirius ricanèrent ne comprenant pas la douleur de leur ami lycanthrope :

_-_Elle va retrouver son nouveau maître, cette sale petite pute.

Remus vit rouge et en 2 coups de poings jeta ses amis à terre.

_-_Vous ne savez rien d'elle. Vous n'avez jamais voulu la voir et maintenant il est trop tard. Vous croyez qu'elle va se mettre à son service, hein ?

_-_Oui, Lunard. C'est une Serpentard. Lança Sirius avec certitude.

_-_NON ! C'est une Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles. Elle va aller tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle veut tuer Voldemort. Et c'est lui qui va la tuer.

_-_Il est trop puissant. Elle n'a aucune chance. S'exclama Sirius horrifié.

_-_Par Merlin, qu'avons-nous fait ? Geignit James.

_-_Que peut-on faire ? Demanda Sirius.

_-_Rien, à part attendre qu'elle revienne, si jamais elle revient en vie. Soupira Remus qui entra dans la forêt et commença à attendre l'amour de sa vie.

Au même moment, dans une clairière entourée de pierres levées, Gabrielle apparaissait avec Lucius devant Voldemort. Il était encore plus moche que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer et elle avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant sa peau reptilienne pâle, ses yeux rouges sang et son crâne chauve. Il lui fallut toute sa force de caractère pour ne pas le faire. Avec un sourcil levé, elle vit tous les mangemorts s'agenouiller devant lui et lui baiser l'ourlet de sa robe. Attend, il pensait quand même pas qu'elle ferai la même chose, non mais il rêvait éveiller face de serpent.

Voldemort plissa ses prunelles rougeoyantes et lui ordonna de sa voix aiguë :

_-_Agenouille-toi !

Là, Gabrielle ne put se retenir et explosa de rire, il avait une voix de fausset et elle le lui dit :

_-_Vous savez que vous avez une voix de fille !

Tous les mangemorts regardaient stupéfaits et horrifiés la jeune fille qui osait insulter leur maître vénéré et adoré. Il sortit sa baguette et siffla :

_-_Tu vas voir qui est ton maître White ! Endoloris !

Les mangemorts sourirent et attendirent que la jeune fille se torde de douleur devant eux. Malheureusement, ils pouvaient toujours attendre, car les Whites pouvaient subir une quinzaine de doloris avant de mourir et ils ne montraient pas la souffrance qu'ils ressentaient. Quant à leurs yeux ils avaient toujours la chaleur d'un iceberg et ne montraient aucun sentiment, ni aucune émotion. Voldemort augmenta la puissance du sort et Gabrielle lui demanda :

_-_Oh ! Vous vouliez que je cries ? D'accord, si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Hum, hum... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ça vous va ?

Furieux, Voldemort se releva, s'approcha d'elle et lui jeta une série d'autres puissants doloris sans voir que Gabrielle avait caché sa baguette dans sa manche, la pointe légèrement sortie et le visait discrètement. Elle lui dit :

_-_Ça de la souffrance ? Reprenez l'école. ÇA c'est de la souffrance Endolorixi !

Elle mit toute sa haine et toute sa rage dans ce sort et une lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette de la jeune fille et foudroya le seigneur des ténèbres d'un sort que même le plus résistant des White ne pouvait supporter plus de quelques minutes sans se tordre de douleur. Voldemort hurlait de douleur en se tortillant devant elle, ce qu'elle voulait depuis qu'elle avait su que ce sale enfoiré avait attaqué sa mère, venait enfin d'arriver. Elle éclata de rire :

_-_Tu vois, espèce de sac à main ambulant, j'avais juré que tu te tortillerais devant moi et maintenant que c'est fait, je vais me débarrasser de ta saleté de personne. Tu ne pensais quant même pas qu'un White se mettrait de ton côté ? Si ? oh, c'est trop mignon, tu es d'une telle naïveté. Maintenant crève ! AVADA KEDAVRUO !

Le sort de mort multiplié par deux fonça sur Voldemort qui s'écrasa sur le sol, mort avant même de toucher la terre. Gabrielle pour plus de sécurité hurla :

_-_INFLAMMARE

Le corps de face de serpent prit feu et fut réduit en quelques secondes en petit tas de cendres souriant devant les mangemorts qui n'avaient toujours pas réalisé que leur maître vénéré était devenu la matière première d'un sablier. Gabrielle remit prestement sa baguette dans sa poche, se métamorphosa en panthère et s'enfuit de la clairière ne laissant pas aux mangemorts le temps de récupérer de leur stupéfaction d'avoir vu leur vénéré maître se faire exploser la tronche par une gamine de 14 ans mal élevée et animagus.

Gabrielle courait comme elle n'avait jamais couru auparavant. Les doloris de Voldemort l'avait épuisée et chacun de ses muscles hurlaient toujours de douleur, mais elle devait fuir, elle devait mettre le plus d'espace entre les mangemorts et elle. Elle devait retrouver Poudlard. Après quelques minutes, elle entendit des cris derrière elle et comprit que les mangemorts étaient enfin partis à ses trousses afin de lui faire payer ce qu'elle venait de faire. Dans sa course, elle essayait de se rappeler un cours qui pourrait l'aider, contrôle des éléments ? Ça ne lui servirait à rien, elle n'était pas un oiseau et ne pouvait donc voler, elle devait transplaner, mais où ?

La réponse s'incrusta immédiatement dans son esprit épuisé par la fatigue et la douleur. Pré au lard, devant la cabane hurlante. Mais il y avait un problème, elle ne se souvenait plus de comment transplaner. Alors elle courait, elle courait vers le nord, vers la direction approximative de Poudlard ne sachant pas qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus du vieux château. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, larmes de terreur et de souffrance. Elle voulait revoir son père, elle voulait revoir sa famille et sa mère. Et sa grand-mère qui lui avait dit une fois quand elle avait vu l'un de ses oncles transplaner:

_-_Transplaner, y a pas plus simple. Il faut que tu veuilles aller là-bas et tu y arriveras mon petit ange adorée.

Alors Gabrielle se mit à concentrer toute sa volonté et le peu de magie qui lui restait pour aller à Pré au lard, elle voulait y arriver, elle voulait tellement y arriver qu'elle heurta de plein fouet le mur de la cabane hurlante. Folle de joie et plus que légèrement sonnée, elle se remit à courir légèrement en zigzag et traversa la forêt où elle reprit forme humaine. Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche et au détour d'un arbre, elle arriva devant les maraudeurs. Cependant, il y avait aussi Lucius qui l'attendait près du château écumant de rage. James et Sirius sautèrent sur la jeune fille et la recouvrirent de la cape d'invisibilité de James. Sirius murmura à l'oreille de la jeune fille :

_-_Je ne sais pas si tu as fait ce que tu voulais faire, mais Lucius t'attend et il est furieux. Alors reste sous la cape et suis-nous.

Gabrielle épuisée marcha silencieusement près de Remus tandis que James et Sirius parlaient quiddich, sport complètement stupide que Gabrielle avait toujours détesté car incapable de voler. Et oui, la pauvre avait le vertige et rien de ce qu'avait pu lui faire ou lui dire son père n'avait pu changer cet état de fait. Lucius s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda :

_-_Où est White !

_-_Cette pute, c'est une salope de Serpentard, elle devrait être avec toi à baiser les pieds de ton bâtard de maître. Ne me parle pas de cette putain, qu'elle aille au diable ! Gronda James excellent acteur.

_-_Et maintenant, laisse-nous passer. Siffla Sirius prêt à lui lancer un sort comme d'habitude.

Lucius s'écarta et les laissa entrer. Quand la porte fut fermée, les maraudeurs virent une panthère noire filer vers les étages et vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Les 3 amis se mirent à courir pour la rattraper. Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur et virent Gabrielle glaciale tenter de trouver le mot de passe. James mit un bras autour de son épaule, Sirius fit de même de l'autre côté et ne firent pas attention au tressaillement de la jeune fille et lui dirent :

_-_Ma chère enfant, pour entrer dans cet antre...

_-_Il faut le mot de passe qui est terriblement compliqué.

_-_Et c'est quoi ? Demanda froidement Gabrielle.

_-_C'est... Sirius roulement de tambour...

_-_Taatatatatattatatatat !

_-_Sirius, James, vous êtes vraiment gonflant. Le mot de passe, c'est praline à la menthe. S'exclama Remus tandis que la gargouille s'effaçait et laissait la place à un escalier en colimaçon.

_-_Quoi ! Des pralines à la menthe. Beurk, ça doit avoir un goût atroce ! S'écria Gabrielle en oubliant d'être froide.

Elle se défit de l'étreinte des deux jeunes et grimpa dans le bureau du directeur. Sans se faire annoncer, elle ouvrit en grand la porte et fit sursauter tout le monde. Pour tout le monde elle était normale, mais pour son père, elle était dans un état pitoyable. Il sauta sur le bureau du directeur, sauta devant sa fille et reprit forme humaine. Là il lui dit en la serrant contre lui :

_-_Ma puce, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es toute pâle. Mon ange, répond moi ?

Le directeur et l'auror qui se trouvaient là, ne comprenaient rien à ce qui venait de ce passer. Gabrielle qui se serrait contre son père puisant de la force dans l'étreinte murmura dans le silence assourdissant :

_-_Je l'ai fait papa. Je l'ai tué. J'ai vengé maman.

Dumbledore regarda Remus avec stupéfaction et dit en balbutiant :

_-_C'est votre fille. C'est votre fille et vous l'avez torturé !

Mais ni lui, ni elle ne l'écoutaient. L'auror s'agenouilla devant la petite famille et demanda :

_-_Remus, qu'est-ce que Gaby a fait ?

Gabrielle leva les yeux vers l'homme et murmura :

_-_Oncle Daniel !

_-_Oui, c'est moi ma puce. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

_-_Je l'ai tué oncle Daniel. J'ai tué Voldemort.

Dumbledore ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfait tandis que le frère cadet de Remus et celui-ci cajolait la jeune fille qui s'évanouit sous la douleur. L'auror lui demanda :

_-_Combien de doloris elle a reçu ?

_-_Je dirai une bonne dizaine et très puissants de plus connaissant ma fille, elle a du le faire écumer de rage pour qu'il fasse une erreur qui a dû lui être fatale.

_-_C'est bien son style à la petiote. Allez, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Les deux hommes laissèrent un Albus Dumbledore soufflé dans son bureau. Puis il se lit à courir après les deux homme qui transportaient la jeune fille comme le plus précieux des trésors. Lunard se mit à suivre les deux hommes et attendit qu'ils sortent. Dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh arracha la jeune fille des bras de son père et commença à l'osculter. Elle demanda :

_-_Que lui ait-il arrivé ?

_-_Une rencontre avec Voldemort ! Lança froidement l'auror tandis que Remus père observait sa fille avec appréhension. L'infirmière bougonna :

_-_Mais quand est-ce que les aurors vont se débarrasser de lui ?

_-_Un jour peut-être.

_-_Alors, comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Remus qui se retenait de ne pas lui cogner la tête.

_-_Elle a reçu au moins 1 doloris et puissant, très puissant. C'est un miracle si elle a pu se traîner sur quelques mètres.

L'infirmière soigna avec beaucoup de professionnalisme la jeune fille, puis la laissa avec son oncle et son père. Les deux hommes caressaient tendrement le visage de Gabrielle. Daniel demanda à Remus :

_-_Alors, pourquoi tu es là ?

_-_Eveline s'est réveilléeRévéla Remus d'un air épanoui.

_-_Et ?

_-_Elle m'a collée une beigne. C'était la plus belle beigne de ma vie. Soupira amoureusement le père de Gabrielle.

_-_Tu sais qu'entre vous deux, c'est elle qui va porter la culotte. S'exclama Daniel mort de rire.

_-_Mais elle est belle, douce, tendre. Je l'aime à un point tel que j'en ai mal au cœur d'être loin d'elle.

_-_Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

_-_On a discuté longtemps et je lui ai révélé le pourquoi du comment, et elle a comprit et elle a accepté de M'EPOUSER ! Hurla Remus fou de joie.

Il sautillait dans tous les sens, devant Daniel qui éclatait de rire. Ils se calmèrent, puis Remus continua :

_-_Et elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de notre petit ange et de l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

_-_Elle va te tuer, quand elle va apprendre ce qu'a fait ta fille. Lui fit remarquer son frère.

_-_Je sais, mais je suis si fier de ma fille.

Les deux hommes regardèrent la jeune fille qui dormait si profondément sans savoir qu'un autre Remus attendait patiemment de savoir si Gabrielle allait aller mieux. Madame Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie pour aller manger quand Remus se mit devant elle et lui demanda :

_-_Comment va-t-elle, madame ?

_-_Elle est épuisée, mais elle va s'en sortir. Il faut qu'elle se repose, c'est tout.

_-_Merci madame.

_-_Bien monsieur Lupin, vous devriez aller manger.

_-_Oui, madame.

Le jeune homme partit vers la grande Salle et s'installa à côté des maraudeurs.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le professeur Dumbledore les yeux plus pétillants que jamais demanda le silence mais avant de pouvoir dire quoique se soit, une voix dure et rauque s'exclama dans le silence obtenu:

_-_**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus.**

**Celle dont le regard glace la mort l'a vaincu.**

**Le seigneur des Ténèbres s'est éteint.**

**Celle qui glace petits et grands a accompli son destin.**

**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en enfer**

**L'héritière de l'opposé au noir seule pouvait le faire.**

**La prophétie n'as pu lieu d'être**

**Nous pouvons enfin faire la fête.**

**Le seigneur des Ténèbres n'est plus, **

**L'ange l'a vaincu.**

Tous les élèves et les professeurs regardaient la jeune fille qui venait de dire cela. Sophie Simpson. Il était connu que la jeune fille avait des dons de voyance. Tous se tournèrent vers le directeur qui s'exclama avec un grand sourire:

_-_Miss Simpson, vous cassez mon effet.

_-_Vous voulez dire que vous-savez-qui est mort ? S'exclama Peter

Pettigrow d'une voix couinante.

_-_Oui, comme la si poétiquement expliqué Miss Simpson, Miss Gabrielle White l'a éliminé.

_-_L'ange, comme l'ange Gabrielle ! S'exclama une jeune Pouffsouffle.

_-_Mais elle est tellement monstrueuse ! S'écria Lily choquée.

_-_On peut pas dire que tu étais un modèle de douceur et de pureté quand elle était encore Gabrielle Wilson. Elle t'a fait payer ce que tu lui a fait, oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent. Et puis c'était le meilleur moyen pour aller le retrouver, se faire des amis des Serpentard et des ennemis des autres. Expliqua Remus avec du respect dans la voix.

_-_Et bien, portons un toast à Miss White qu'elle reprenne vite la santé et son caractère délicieux qui fait son charme.

Certains élèves pouffèrent de rire, car le caractère visible de la jeune fille était atroce, et plus d'un la craignaient. Mais tous étaient d'accord de lui apporter du réconfort et des excuses. Cependant, dans l'infirmerie, les deux frères décidèrent d'emmener Gabrielle à l'abri dans le manoir des Whites où elle pourra reprendre des forces et ne pas être embêtée toutes les 2 secondes par des fans. Remus et Daniel regardaient avec inquiétude la jeune fille inconsciente. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls avec elle, ils décidèrent de l'emmener immédiatement. Remus prit tendrement sa fille contre lui et accompagné de son frère, quitta l'infirmerie, le château, puis quand ils arrivèrent aux frontières du domaine, ils transplanèrent dans la demeure ancestrale des Whites où les attendaient toute la famille.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par le double hurlement d'horreur d'une mère et d'une grand-mère gâteau folles d'inquiétudes. Eveline ordonna à son mari amoureux fou d'elle d'emmener leur petit ange dans sa chambre. La jeune mère avait bien vu que son mari lui obéirait au doigt et à l'œil et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Car elle l'avait tellement aimé, et maintenant elle pouvait voir le véritable caractère de son époux et elle était fière d'être celle qu'il avait choisi. Maintenant que Remus avait déposé tendrement leur fille sur son lit, elle prit les choses en main devant la grand-mère qui se tordait les mains d'angoisse, elle adorait Gabrielle comme tous ses petits enfants. Mais Gabrielle avait une place plus importante, car même avec son difficile parcours, elle était resté la même, douce et tendre. Elle fit demi-tour et amena avec l'aide de ses fils des chaises pour pouvoir veiller la jeune fille. Ils décidèrent de mettre en place des tours de garde. Remus et Eveline s'y collèrent et restèrent 12 heures au chevet de leur petit ange, ne parlant pas, laissant le temps soigner les blessures. Eveline caressait tendrement le front de sa fille et murmura :

_-_Tu sais, elle a ton caractère.

_-_Oh non, elle est trop douce, elle a ton caractère. Douce, tendre sensible, délicate, la plus belle de toutes les filles que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

_-_D'après ton père, tu m'as toujours idéalisé, mais je ne suis pas comme cela, enfin pas vraiment. Tu es plus sensible que moi, plus doux et tendre tandis que je suis plus autoritaire et agressive. J'ai protégé ma petite fille pendant les 7 années où je pensais que tu lui voulais du mal, et toi tu l'as protégé tout le reste du temps. Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu l'as entraîné, car je risque de vouloir te le faire regretter. Mais ta mère m'a appris ce qui aurait pu se passer sans cet entraînement. Alors merci d'avoir sauvé notre petite puce.

_-_Si je l'avais sauvé, elle serait éveillée là, devant nous et non inconsciente. Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais dû lui ordonner de rester, j'aurai dû être plus ferme et elle n'aurais pas tant souffert. Sanglota Remus le cœur brisé.

Il entendit un siège qui est bougé et sentit une main tendre forcer sa tête à toucher une épaule chaude et aimante. Là, il put pleurer sa peur, sa douleur, mais aussi son amour pour elle et l'espoir d'avoir à nouveau une famille unie. Il pleura longtemps et s'endormit sur l'épaule de sa femme qui découvrait toute l'étendue de la douleur de son à nouveau ancien futur mari. Elle l'aima encore plus, et fit un doux sourire à sa belle-mère qui venait les remplacer en lui disant :

_-_C'est bon, madame, tout va redevenir comme avant.

_-_Parfait, appelle moi Pénélope. Fait attention à Remus, c'est le plus sensible de mes fils, même s'il le cache très bien. Il t'aime tu sais, il t'a toujours aimé.

_-_Je le sais enfin et je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Même quand il n'offrait aucun cadeau à notre fille.

-Tu n'as jamais rien reçu ? Demanda Pénélope en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_-_Non, pourquoi ?

_-_Parce qu'il n'a jamais raté un seul anniversaire, ni un seul noël de sa fille chérie, ni de sa femme adorée.

_-_Mais alors pourquoi n'a-t-on jamais rien reçu ?

_-_Arthur essaie de savoir qui a intercepté les colis. Et...

_-_Intercepté !

_-_Oui, vous avez une idée de qui il peut s'agir ?

_-_Oui, je crois bien. Gabrielle n'a pas qu'une famille, elle en a deux. Les Whites et les...

_-_Wilson, c'est normal.

_-_Je vous ai menti, je ne m'appelle pas Wilson, mais Black. Mon véritable nom est Cassiopé Black. Je suis fille de sorcier au sang pure, mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir magique. Je suis une cracmol, la honte la famille. Donc, mon « père » ( _Cassiopé venait de cracher ce mot_) a dû intercepter les colis pour que ma fille soit la digne représentante des Black et non des Whites.

_-_Ma pauvre petite. S'exclama Pénélope désolé pour sa bru(1).

Pénélope la serra contre elle en la cajolant. Cassiopé était très étonnée de la douceur, la chaleur et la tendresse de cette famille. Au premier abord, comme au deuxième, troisième, quatrième et etc... abord, les Whites étaient glaciaux, intransigeants, monstrueux, démoniaques, tyranniques et sanguinaires. Mais quand on avait le privilège de faire partie de la famille, on découvrait une famille unie, aimante, joyeuse, douce, tendre, sensible et adorable. Cassiopé qui préférait se faire appeler Eveline rendit l'étreinte à sa belle-mère qui lui dit avec les larmes aux yeux :

_-_Vous devriez aller dormir, si elle se réveille, j'envoie la troupe.

_-_Vous avez raison Pénélope. Je peux vous appeler Penny ?

_-_OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Ma petite chérie. C'est avec bonheur que j'accepte ce surnom. Tu es la première à m'en donner un. Sanglota la grand-mère en serrant encore plus la mère de Gabrielle contre elle.

_-_Et bien je ne serais pas la dernière, parce que connaissant Gaby, elle se fera une joie de t'en donner tout plein.

_-_Merci, d'être avec nous.

_-_Merci à vous de m'accepter dans votre famille. Mais si je rencontre des personnes autres que des membres de la famille White, que dois-je faire ?

_-_Tu vas devoir être froide.

_-_Je sais, froide comme la glace, dur comme du métal, la mort ne te fait rien. Répondit Eveline d'un ton glacial.

_-_A peu près ça. D'où tiens-tu ces préceptes ?

_-_De mon paternel. Il m'a entraîné à 1 an en me lançant des sorts de douleur pour me rendre plus forte.

_-_Mais c'est terrible. Ne savait-il pas que c'est le meilleur moyen de bloquer les pouvoirs magiques ? Ton esprit rejette tout ce qui est magique et bloque tes pouvoirs dans une bulle indestructible. Voilà ce qui t'es arrivée. Tu n'es pas né cracmol, tu l'es devenu.

_-_Et c'est trop tard pour redevenir sorcière alors. Remarqua Eveline en sentant une larme couler le long de sa joue.

_-_Mais non. La femme de mon arrière grand-père avait le même problème que toi, mais chouchouté par son époux, elle a développé de puissant pouvoir et a protégé la famille contre les attaques du ministère.

_-_Oh ! Je préfères y réfléchir un peu plus tard. Je suis fatiguée, et je dois réveiller cette marmotte. Répondit Eveline en secouant légèrement son nouveau futur époux.

_-_Gnéééééé ! Marmonna Remus faisant éclater de rire les deux femmes.

Eveline se leva, prit le bras de son époux endormit et tous les deux allèrent se coucher. Pénélope regarda sa petite fille reprendre difficilement des forces après avoir subit 2 doloris, ce n'était pas la mer à boire, mais mit à la puissance d'un sorcier comme Voldemort, cela équivalait au double, voir au triple. Toute la famille veilla la petite dernière, car c'était la dernière à être entrée dans la famille et tous l'adoraient.

Au bout du troisième jour de veille, les premiers hiboux arrivèrent. Tout d'abord, ils portaient des lettres, ensuite, ils devinrent de plus en plus nombreux et David l'époux de Pénélope lança de puissants sorts pour empêcher les hiboux d'entrer dans la chambre de sa petite fille. La famille devint donc le secrétaire personnel de la jeune comateuse. Ils ouvraient les lettres avec précaution et bien leur en prit, car l'une des lettres contenait un puissant sort de magie noire qui torturait la personne le recevant. Le contre-sort était assez difficile, mais quand vous aviez des aurors, des langues de plombs, des maîtres de potions, de sortilèges, de métamorphoses, de DCFM, de Runes et de toutes les branches de la magie dans la même famille et dans la même pièce, on était sûr de le trouver rapidement. Daniel qui venait de recevoir le sort attendait patiemment que ses frères, oncles, cousins, cousines, sœurs, parents et grands-parents arrêtent de se taper dessus pour être débarrasser du dit sort. Ce fut les langues de plombs au nombre de trois qui lui jetèrent en même temps le contre-sort.

Le quatuor des pires cousins, Matthew, Valantin, Carry et James remplirent une enveloppe d'une quarantaine de sorts de magie noire et blanche, puis renvoya le message à l'expéditeur. Leurs parents les félicitèrent et leurs demandèrent de remplir d'autres enveloppes mais chaque fois avec des sorts différents au cas où il y aurait d'autres maléfices. Le repas se fit dans la bonne humeur et sur le pouce. Eveline et Remus descendirent pour le dîner, bras-dessus, bras-dessous un sourire un peu niais aux lèvres et les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Ils ne virent pas l'oncle Arthur et en conclure donc qu'il était resté près de leur petite fille. Après avoir mangé, ils s'intéressèrent aux lettres et firent un tri entre les lettres de menace qui étaient donné au quatuor autonommé quatuor infernal qui se faisait une joie d'envoyer des réponses stupéfiantes; les lettres d'amoureux transi ne connaissant même pas la jeune fille, étaient données à tante Agathe qui adorait les courriers du coeur et se faisait une joie d'y répondre. Il y avait aussi les lettres de fans qui tombaient dans le domaine d'oncle Georges qui répondait gentiment à ses lettres, il y avait aussi les lettres de grandes marques qui voulaient engager la jeune fille à faire n'importe quoi pour n'importe quel prix. Celle là tombait entre les mains de l'oncle Evrett moldu de son état et surtout l'un des plus important avocats d'affaire de royaume uni. Et enfin, il y avait les lettres importantes venant du ministère ou de Poudlard. Celle-là étaient mises de côté afin que la jeune fille en ait la primeur. Ça s'était pour les lettres, mais il n'y avait pas que des lettres, mais des colis aussi. Des bonbons, des chocogrenouilles, des cadeaux etc... La chambre d'ami jamais utilisée pour les amis parce que les Whites n'avaient pas d'ami fut rempli à raz bord par ce que les gens envoyaient. Une certaine routine s'installa, le matin, 200 à 300 hiboux venaient, déposaient leur charge puis repartaient et les sorciers recommençaient le tri. Cette routine dura deux semaine jusqu'à ce que Gabrielle se réveille sans savoir qu'à Poudlard un certain loup-garou attendait désespérément son retour qui tardait tant.

Quand Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut sa mère qui la veillait et elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit une douce main masculine lui sécher cette larme solitaire. Elle se tourna doucement et eut la joie de voir que son père la regardait avec un amour et une fierté immense. Mais elle pouvait aussi entrevoir une grande inquiétude et un soulagement tout aussi grand. Remus lui embrassa la joue et murmura :

_-_Ça va mieux ma puce ?

_-_Oui, papa. C'est vraiment maman ?

_-_Oui, mon petite ange, c'est vraiment moi.

_-_Maman, MAMAN ! Pleura Gabrielle en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

Eveline pleura tout autant que sa fille ravie de la retrouver de même que Remus qui était heureux de retrouver enfin toute sa famille. Il les regardait avec une joie immense. Au bout de quelques minutes d'embrassades, Remus lui redemanda :

_-_Ça va bien ma puce, tu vas mieux ?

_-_Ben comme si je venais de recevoir 2 doloris de Voldy.

_-_Oh ma pauvre chérie. Il ne t'a rien fait d'autre ? Demanda Eveline horrifiée.

_-_Si, un truc horrible. Gémit Gabrielle.

_-_KWOAA ! Hurla sa mère furieuse. QU'EST CE QU'IL T'A FAIT !

_-_Il m'a montré son crâne chauve. Chouina Gabrielle.

_-_Ce devait être une horrible vision. Remarqua Remus qui tentait de retenir son rire.

_-_Oh oui, atroce et cauchemardesque. Pouffa Gabrielle en faisant semblant d'être terrifiée.

Son père et sa mère l'aidèrent à s'asseoir et elle eut la surprise de voir une quinzaine de paquets la plus part ouverts qui l'attendaient au pied de son lit. Elle haussa un sourcil surpris et demanda :

_-_Maman, papa?

_-_Oui, ma puce ?

_-_Oui mon bouchon ?

_-_C'est quoi ces paquets ?

_-_C'est la récompense de ta stupidité ! Rugit sa mère furieuse.

_-_Maman, je n'allais pas laisser ce serpent vivre après ce qu'il a osé te faire. S'énerva Gabrielle tandis que sa mère avait une larme de bonheur qui coulait de long de sa joue.

_-_Calmes-toi ma chérie. Ta mère a vraiment eu peur pour toi. Et tu la connais.

_-_Quand maman a peur, elle mord ! Dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps en riant.

_-_C'est ça, moquez-vous ! Hey ! j'ai l'excuse de ne pas avoir vu ma fille depuis sa deuxième année.

Gabrielle serra ses parents et frotta sa joue contre celle de sa mère comme elles le faisaient quand la jeune fille était toute petite. Remus lui serra toute sa famille contre lui, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Après ce câlin que les 2 adultes avaient toujours voulu, ils décidèrent d'ouvrir les paquets que la famille avait ouvert pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas de piège. Ils éclataient bruyamment de rire devant les présents envoyé par la population sorcière. Gabrielle reçut des fleurs, des chocolats, des sucreries, des cartes des sorciers et sorcières célèbres. Mais le pire des cadeaux arriva vers la fin, Gabrielle ouvrit un petit paquet non ouvert et sortit un bout de tissus gluant et humide. Gabrielle le sortit en le tenant du bout des doigts d'un air écœuré. Elle se tourna vers ses parents et demanda :

_-_Beurk ! C'est quoi ce truc ?

_-_Je crois qu'est un doudou ! Répliqua Eveline en regardant le bout de tissus.

_-_Et déjà utilisé ! Lança Remus écœuré.

Gabrielle jeta le bout de tissus dans un grand carton et ne voulut plus le toucher. Quand le dernier paquet fut ouvert, Gabrielle se mit à bailler, puis se rendormit épuisée, mais vraiment heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ses parents lui caressèrent tendrement ses cheveux, puis après ils lui embrassèrent le front et partirent rejoindre le reste de la famille qui fut très heureuse d'apprendre que leur belle Gaby s'était réveillée. La jeune fille resta endormit le reste de la journée et toute la nuit. Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par deux choses. La première fut les oiseaux qui hurlaient comme des malades et la deuxième fut les rires de sa famille. Quand elle les entendit, elle eut un sourire ravi. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, s'étira longuement en gémissant de bien-être, puis quand elle fut suffisamment réveillée, elle décida de se lever puisqu'il n'y avait personne auprès d'elle.

Elle retira d'un geste ample l'édredon, les couverture et le drap, puis elle bascula ses jambes sur le côté du lit et les laissa pendre un instant le temps de bien se réveiller. Après avoir bien baillé et s'être bien étirée, elle posa doucement son pied sur le parquet en chêne blanc de sa chambre. Ensuite, elle posa l'autre pied sur le sol, et se releva tremblant légèrement. Elle décida de sortir de sa chambre, ses pas étaient hésitants, mais elle s'obstina et réussit à aller dans le couloir qui menait vers le salon. Elle observa l'ambiance générale du manoir White et fut amusée de voir que le manoir était comme les Whites, glacial à extérieur et chaleureux l'intérieur. Les couloirs étaient tapissées de chaudes boiseries et les sols de douillets tapis multicolores. Gabrielle regardait les portraits qui observaient la jeune fille marchant paisiblement. Les portraits de famille lui faisaient des clins d'œil, d'autres lui tiraient la langue et le dernier un certain Ulrick dit le paillard, baissa son pantalon et lui montra ses fesses tandis que les autres portraits l'insultaient et hurlaient au scandale. Gabrielle pouffait de rire devant les grimaces d'Ulrick et les cris d'horreur de Clarence dit la pudique. Gabrielle leur fit un doux sourire qui les calma vite, puis entra dans le salon.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Elle se tint un instant contre la porte et regarda étonnée la scène qui se passait devant elle. Elle voyait toute sa famille classée par métier qui lisait des lettres et y répondait plus ou moins sérieusement. Elle tourna la tête et vit un vieil homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Le vieil homme avait des cheveux courts, fournis, blancs et des yeux d'un bleu intense qui faisait toujours craquer Pénélope. Le vieil homme lui fit un grand sourire et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle vienne vers lui. Encore un peu hésitante sur ses pieds, elle marcha lentement vers lui. Le vieil homme la prit dans ses bras et la plaça sur ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse tout voir sans se fatiguer. Le vieil homme lui dit :

_-_Enfin je rencontre ma dernière petite fille. Tu sais la famille m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et j'attendais avec hâte ton réveil pour te parler.

Gabrielle se mit à rougir violemment ce qui fit rire David. Le vieux grand-père embrassa tendrement sa petite fille sur le haut du crâne, puis l'installa confortablement sur ses genoux pour qu'elle puisse tout voir sans aucune fatigue. A part Pénélope et David, personne n'avait fait attention à l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Elle écouta avec intérêt ses cousins lire les lettres qu'elle avait reçu. L'un des cousins s'exclama mort de rire :

_-_Hey ! Ecoutez - tous ! Hum, hum... _Oh ! Toi reine des glaces. Mon amour est intemporel. Je serais prêt pour toi à combattre la glace pour libérer le feu de ta passion._

Les rires de la famille éclatèrent après ce poème d'un certain Fudge. Mais les rires se turent quand ils entendirent le rire clair de Gabrielle. Walter prit une des lettres et se mit à déclamer :

_-Oh toi oiseau de mon présent, _

_Pourras-tu jamais aimer mon cœur ?_

_-_Et c'est de qui cette ineptie ? Demanda Gabrielle.

_-_C'est de heu... attends... Ah! Antony Crabb ! Répondit-il en lisant la signature à la fin de la lettre.

_-_ARG ! Brûle ce truc, ou tu risques d'être contaminé par sa stupidité !

Il blêmit et jeta la lettre dans le feu. Toute la famille hurla :

_-_HOURRA ! VIVE GABY !

_-_Nous sommes extrêmement fiers de toi, tu as vaincu le pire sorcier tout en restant une White. La félicita Pénélope.

_-_Alors nous avons décidé que tu ferais tes études ici, avec nous. Et tu passeras tes examens au ministère. Lui dit son grand-père avec un sourire fier.

Gabrielle folle de joie serra fort le cou de son grand-père, puis s'exclama :

_-_Allez, on continue à s'amuser en lisant ces inepties.

Sa grand-mère lui donna une pile de lettres qu'elle se mit à lire. Elle ouvrit la première et explosa de rire en lisant le contenu inepte sortit tout droit de l'imagination limité d'un adulte. Cette lettre et les suivantes finirent leur vie dans le foyer de la cheminée. Soudain Daniel leur dit :

_-_Ecoutez celle-là :

_Tu m'as demandé de te haïr, et pour ta sécurité je l'ai fait. J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé. Alors pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Je sens mon cœur se briser comme cette nuit de pleine lune où tu as joué avec ce loup gris. Combien de nuit ai-je rêvé d'être à sa place ? Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de venir te retrouver et de te dévoiler mes sentiments. Depuis la première année, mon coeur brûle pour toi.  
_

_Gabrielle, pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas ? Ton absence me tue un peu plus chaque jour. Tous les jours j'espère te croiser dans les couloirs. Mais tu n'es pas là. Tout le monde me dit que tu es morte, que tu ne reviendras pas. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je l'aurais senti, je sais que tu es toujours vivante à l'abris. Je t'en supplie, reviens – moi !_

_Un pauvre loup qui se meurt d'amour pour son ange aux ailes ténébreuses._

_-_Oh, c'est mignon. S'extasia Eveline.

_-_C'est de qui ? Demanda Pénélope aussi ému que sa belle-fille.

_-_Je ne sais pas. Dit Daniel qui observait avec attention la lettre et l'enveloppe.

_-_Remus ! Chuchota Gabrielle.

_-_Oui, mon ange ? Demanda son père.

_-_Non, je veux dire que c'est de Remus Lupin.

_-_Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ? Demanda Eveline.

_-_C'était à l'époque où je croyais que grand-mère était l'équivalent du croquemitaine version féminine, que toute la famille était composé de malades mentaux et que papa était le diable incarné. Et surtout que Sirius était le plus beau mâle de la création, alors qu'en fait, ce n'est qu'un imbécile.

_-_Oh d'accord. Et donc maintenant ce Lupin fait battre ton cœur ? Demanda Remus avec un sourire amusé.

_-_Je ne crois pas ! Enfin, je ne sais pas ! Révéla la jeune fille en se mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur.

_-_Hein !

_-_Je n'ai pas eu trop de temps de compter fleurette avec en ligne de mire un sac à main sur patte. Révéla Gabrielle en se tortillant sur les genoux de son grand-père qui pouffait de rire.

Toute la famille éclata joyeusement de rire sous le diminutif de Voldemort. Soudain Eveline décida :

_-_Tu vas passer tes examens à Poudlard !

_-_Mais maman, j'aime pas Poudlard !

_-_Tu iras. Un point c'est tout. Et essaie de te faire des amis. Suggéra Eveline.

Gabrielle se raidit et dit d'un ton glacial :

_-_Un White n'a pas d'ami, il n'en a pas besoin. Et moi je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des amis qui me poignarderont dans le dos .

Eveline foudroya son époux du regard mais croisa un regard aussi froid que la glace et se souvint de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec la matriarche de la famille.

**Flash-back :**

_-Pourquoi faites-vous subir cela aux enfants ? C'est..._

_-C'est horrible. A chacun de mes petits enfants, je pries pour qu'il ne soit pas un sorcier._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Vois-tu Cassiopé, notre famille est maudite, depuis des millénaires, notre famille a développé un pouvoir puissant sur les éléments. Le feu, l'eau, l'air et la terre. Le problème, c'est que ce pouvoir est calqué sur nos émotions. Donc nous devons apprendre à contrôler nos émotions, nous devons apprendre à contrôler notre douleur et empêcher quiconque de nous contrôler. _

_-Mais comment ?_

_­-Nous entraînons son corps et son esprit avec des sorts de douleurs et de contrôle mental._

_­-KWOAAAAAAA ! DES SORTS DE DOULEURS A 12 ANS ! Mais c'est atroce. Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que la première fois que quelqu'un de la famille a dévoilé ce pouvoir, le manoir a été détruit et sa famille dévastée, par un tremblement de terre très puissant, suivit par une tornade, puis un raz de marée et enfin, ceux qui n'avaient pas été tués par les catastrophes, ont été brûlés vifs. Wolfgang avait 12 ans quand son pouvoir s'est déchaîné et il a vécu plus de 150 ans avec la culpabilité de ce massacre. Seule sa sœur a survécu avec lui, elle avait 10 ans. Wolfgang a décidé d'apprendre à contrôler son don et s'est forcé à contrôler ses sentiments et il a fait de même avec sa sœur._

_-Quelle horreur, pauvres petits. S'écria Eveline horrifiée._

_-Vous comprenez maintenant, pourquoi nous devons faire cela ?_

_-Oui, je comprends. Mais pourquoi avez-vous ce pouvoir ? _

_-Nous ne le savons pas, mais il se transmet dans la famille et s'éveille aux 12 ans du possesseur du pouvoir._

_-Alors vous... ?_

_-Oui, moi aussi j'ai été entraînée par mon père._

_-Oh ma pauvre ! _

_Eveline serra la vieille femme contre elle et la berça. Pénélope surprise resta stoïque dans l'étreinte sincère de sa belle-fille, puis sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue parcheminée par l'âge, puis elle se mit à pleurer contre la jeune femme. Toute la souffrance qu'elle avait gardée au fond de son cœur s'était évanouie grâce à Eveline. Après deux heures de sanglots, Elle s'écarta et lui dit en séchant ses larmes:_

_-Cassiopé, merci. Merci d'être restée avec moi et d'avoir pris ma douleur sur ton épaule._

**Fin du Flash-back**

-Bon d'accord, ne te fait pas d'amis, mais alors ne te fait pas d'ennemi.

_-_Là, on est d'accord. Mais je ne veux quand même pas y aller. Mais est-ce que papa pourrait rester avec moi ?

_-_Non !

_-_Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiii ? Gémit la jeune fille d'un air désespéré.

_-_Parce qu'il va rester avec moi ! Et toc.

_-_Maiheuuuuu !

Remus était tout souriant de voir les deux femmes de sa vie se battre pour lui. Gabrielle avait les yeux pétillants de malice surtout quand une des cousines s'approcha de Remus. Eveline attrapa son cher et tendre, se plaça devant lui et siffla :

_-_Arrière sorcière.

_-_Et fière de l'être. Rétorqua Joanne avec un grand sourire fier.

Toute la famille éclata de rire. Gabrielle était heureuse pour ses parents, et dit en riant comme une petite folle :

_-_D'accord, je te laisse papa. Parce qu'il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de bisous mouillés.

_-_Beuuuuhhhh ! Répliqua très spirituellement Eveline en lui tirant la langue et en serrant son époux contre elle. Remus avait l'air d'être dans la lune, un sourire niais sur ses lèvres.

_-_Bon, retournons à l'ouverture des lettres. S'exclama Arthur qui tendit une lettre d'aspect officiel. Elle l'ouvrit et lu :

_Chère Miss White_

_Suite à l'annonce de votre victoire face au mage noir Voldemort. Le ministère de la magie et moi-même avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes cordialement invitées le lundi 27 juin à 19h 30 au Ministère de la Magie afin de vous remettre votre récompense, l'ordre de Merlin 1ère classe. Et à la demande de la communauté magique le souhait qu'il vous plaira dans la mesure du possible bien sûre._

_Je vous prie d'agréer Miss White, l'expression de mes respectueuses salutations._

_Arthur Martin. Ministre de la magie._

_PS : Je suis extrêmement fier de toi ma petite puce. _

Gabrielle eut un sourire ravi, puis regardant son oncle Arthur, elle lui dit :

_-_Je crois que mon souhait sera une dette d'honneur de tous les sorciers envers notre famille.

_-_Ma chérie, tu es machiavélique. Lui dit son grand-père en lui coiffant tendrement ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Toute la famille hurla de joie tandis que l'oncle Arthur éclatait de rire devant la joie de la famille. Gabrielle se pelotonna contre son grand-père et regarda toute la famille répondre aux lettres de ses admirateurs. Elle s'endormit tranquillement là où elle se trouvait et se réveilla étonnée d'être dans son lit. Cette fois-ci, elle fut réveillée par le soleil qui éblouissait de lumière le parquet lustré de sa superbe chambre. Gabrielle s'étira de tout son long, puis alla dans la salle de bain attenante et prit une bonne douche revigorante. Après s'être séchée, elle s'entoura d'une belle serviette moelleuse, puis en entrant dans sa chambre, elle poussa un superbe :

_-_AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc !

Le truc en question sursauta et se mit à trembloter de terreur. Elle avait des oreilles de chauves-souris, de gros yeux globuleux et larmoyants et surtout un gros nez ressemblant à une pomme de terre. La créature se ratatina sur elle-même et s'excusa en pleurant :

_-_Tiny est désolée maîtresse.

La petite créature se mit à se cogner violemment la tête contre le mur. Gabrielle écarta la pauvre créature et lui demanda :

_-_Mais qui es-tu ?

_-_Je m'appelle Tiny maîtresse. Tiny est une elfe de maison maîtresse. Votre père a mis Tiny à votre service maîtresse. Tiny est fière d'être au service de la famille de maîtresse White.

_-_Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ?

_-_Les elfes de maisons restent dans la cuisine maîtresse. Maîtresse était trop jeune et ne connaissait pas encore bien sa famille. Mais maintenant qu'elle sait tout, Le maître a dit à Tiny de venir vous servir, maîtresse.

_-_Heu... bien. Mais où se trouvent mes vêtements ?

_-_Tiny vas apporter à maîtresse ses vêtements.

_-_Merci, Tiny.

La petite elfe alla chercher les effets de la jeune fille et les posa sur le lit. Puis elle salua la jeune fille à grand renfort de courbettes, puis disparut dans un plop bruyant. Gabrielle s'habilla d'une magnifique robe de velours noir de confection moldu. Elle mit de superbes escarpins de la même matière. Gabrielle descendit avec grâce vers la salle à manger sous les sifflement des portraits. Ses cousins ne se gênèrent pas pour siffler sa silhouette très féminine. Gabrielle pour s'amuser fit semblant de marcher comme dans un défilé de mode. La famille qui arrivait éclatait de rire devant les facéties de la jeune fille. L'un des cousins s'exclama :

_-_Gaby, tu veux pas être ma petite amie ?

Remus se mit à grogner et gronda :

_-_Personne ne s'approchera de ma fille.

_-_Ooouuuhhhh ! Mumus est jaloux ? Se moqua George.

_-_Mumussounet n'est pas content ? Pouffa le sombre Arthur.

Toute la famille explosa de rire de même que Remus et Gabrielle. Eveline arriva à ce moment et demanda :

_-_Gabrielle descends de cette table.

_-_Heu... oui maman.

Gabrielle descendit rapidement, puis s'assit gracieusement près de son père et commença à manger. Toute la famille rigolait des nouvelles blagues qu'avaient fait le trio infernal. Maintenant que Gabrielle était bien réveillée, les cousins l'interrogeaient sur les mauvais coups qu'elle avait fait sur les maraudeurs ou sur les élèves de Poudlard. Avec un sourire, Gabrielle leur dit :

_-_La première à avoir subit mon courroux, a été Lily Evans. Bien que je n'aime pas ce terme, il va très bien à cette saleté. Simplement parce qu'elle est mignonne, elle se croyait le droit de me rabattre et de m'insulter, alors je l'appelle sang-de-bourbe. C'est bien la seule que je nomme comme cela. Je la déteste.

_-_Alors fais lui regretter d'être venu au monde. Siffla Arthur outré.

_-_Mais c'est bien ce que je vais faire.

Ensuite, elle raconta à tous ce qu'elle avait déjà fait aux autres et surtout, le fait qu'elle ait fait retomber tous les soupçons sur les maraudeurs. Ses cousins l'acclamèrent comme une héroïne. Sa mère un peu énervée lui demanda :

_-_Et tu vas continuer tes mauvais tours sur eux ?

_-_Non, parce que maintenant que face de Serpents est mort, je n'ai plus besoin de faire semblant. Alors je vais les ignorer, sauf pour Evans qui va payer tout ce qu'elle m'a fait et dit.

Sa mère étant furieuse contre Lily accepta que sa fille se venge, mais qu'elle ne fasse pas la même chose contre les autres. Les autres membres de la famille était pas vraiment d'accord, mais comme Eveline était la seule et unique mère de la jeune fille, ils ne pouvaient pas dire grand chose. Le temps passa assez rapidement et son congé de rétablissement arriva à son terme. Tout en grognant, Gabrielle prépara ses affaires, puis accompagné de Daniel et de son père, elle retourna à Poudlard. Eveline et tous les autres serrèrent la jeune fille contre eux et lui souhaitèrent une bonne année et de faire de sales coups aux profs et aux élèves. Gabrielle les salua les larmes aux yeux, puis tous les trois transplanèrent pour Pré au lard. Cependant, Gabrielle rata son transplanage et atterrit sur la tête d'un auror qui patrouillait dans les rues du petit village sorcier. Daniel voyant sa nièce accroupit sur l'auror, explosa de rire. Remus lui colla un coup de coude dans le flanc et l'auror se calma immédiatement et reprit un air digne et glacial. Gabrielle baissa la tête et dit à l'auror sonné.

_-_Veuillez m'excuser. Au revoir.

Elle se releva et le trio repartit vers Poudlard. Soudain ils entendirent un cri et virent l'auror se relever et beugler :

_-_Vous pourriez faire attention!

_-_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Jerkins, tu veux goûter à mon bon caractère ?

_-_Oh calme-toi White ! J'te parles pas ! Je parle à la pouff près de toi !

_-_La pouff ! Gronda Gabrielle, c'est celle qui vous a débarrassé de Voldemort ! Alors dégage avant que je t'éclate pitoyable cancrelat !

L'auror se mit à blêmir et fit un pas en arrière. D'après les mangemorts témoins du combat, la jeune fille avait terrassé le mage noir avec des sorts puissants et inconnu. Gabrielle tourna les talons et repartit vers Poudlard avec Daniel et son père. Le portail délimitant le Domaine de Poudlard s'ouvrit devant eux, leur donnant le droit de continuer leur chemin. Tous les trois regardèrent froidement le château qui s'approchait lentement d'eux. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant les portes d'entrée.

A suivre


	9. Chapter 8

Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai eu une véritable crise de la page blanche pour cette fic et malheureusement, ce syndrôme n'est pas terminé. Je bloque pour une phrase que je n'arrive pas à trouver. Mais je sais que je la trouverai cette p... de phrase. Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

a

a

a

a

Chapitre 8

a

a

a

a

Gabrielle lança un regard larmoyant à son père pour le supplier une dernière fois de ne pas l'amener à Poudlard. Mais non, il ouvrit les portes et entra dans l'école suivit de Gabrielle qui traînait des pieds, ne désirant vraiment pas retourner en cours. Daniel, derrière, pouffait de rire devant le manque flagrant de bonne volonté de la jeune fille. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle où se trouvait toute la population de Poudlard, Gabrielle se redressa, prit un air glacial, puis lança un sort qui fit claquer violemment les portes. Se faisant, elle déclencha une monstrueuse panique chez les élèves, qui hurlaient de terreur. Les trois arrivants lancèrent des regards de mépris envers les jeunes. Pour calmer les élèves, Dumbledore dut hurler :

_-_SILENCE !

Derrière leur air glacial, Daniel et Remus avaient du mal à retenir leur rire. Dumbledore regarda vers les portes et s'exclama :

_-_Miss White ! Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne s'est vu !

_-_Tu radotes vieux fou ! Marmonna Gabrielle.

_-_Vous désirez reprendre vos études ?

_-_Oui ! Répondit Remus aussi glacial que sa fille.

Il ne remarqua pas que certaines filles de différentes maisons lui faisaient les yeux doux. Mais Daniel avait remarqué et cracha vers les jeunes filles :

_-_Des Sang de Bourbes et des Laidevins qui pensent avoir une chance avec un White ? Nous ne nous abaissons pas à côtoyer des inférieurs de votre espèce.

Toutes les filles étaient piquées au vif, surtout les plus belles qui pensaient que personne ne pouvait résister à leurs charmes. Elles étaient rouges de colère et mortes de honte, car tout le monde les regardait bizarrement. Lupin gronda de colère en regardant son homologue White qui avait un demi-sourire froid et ravageur en croisant ce regard de feu. Dumbledore avec un sourire répondit :

_-_Bien, vous reprendrez vos cours avec les cinquièmes années de Griffondor.

_-_Bien ! Siffla Gabrielle furieuse de se retrouver à nouveau chez les ploucs de Griffondor.

Toujours aussi froidement, le trio fit demi-tour et repartit comme il était venu. Ils refermèrent les portes et Remus dit à sa fille :

_-_Tu ne nous avais pas dit que ton Remus était un loup-garou !

_-_Et ça change quoi ?

_-_Ça change tout. Tu vois, les loups-garou n'aiment qu'une seule fois dans leur vie. Et ils sont d'une grande fidélité.

_-_Ah oui ?

_-_Oui. Et comme tu es une animagus, les jours de pleine lune, tu ne risqueras rien.

_-_Et si je tombe amoureuse de lui, que devrais-je faire ?

_-_Rien. Enfin, je veux dire que tu restes froide et tu attends que ton loup te fasse la cour. Et quand tu décideras qu'il a fait assez d'effort, alors tu répondras à ses sentiments. Tu lui expliqueras tout, mais surtout, tu dois le faire en privé.

_-_D'accord oncle Daniel.

_-_Oh j'oubliais. Tu vas devoir dormir dans un dortoir, ordre de ta mère. Lança Remus.

Gabrielle stupéfaite s'arrêta net de marcher et hurla :

_-_KWOA !

Son cri fut entendu dans la Grande salle et Sirius curieux entrouvrit la porte. Cependant, il ne remarqua pas que les trois White avait vu la porte s'ouvrir et donc Remus et Gabrielle décidèrent de s'attaquer à Evans. Gabrielle ouvrit le bal en sifflant d'un air outré :

_-_Je ne resterai pas avec des poules et encore moins avec cette putain d'Evans !

_-_Calme-toi !

_-_Calme-toi ? Dois-je te rappeler toutes les insultes qu'elle me balançait à la figure, que j'étais la honte de ma famille, que stupide comme j'étais, j'aurais dû rester avec ma mère. Que j'étais une sale allumeuse avec autant de charme qu'un détraqueur. Cette putain de rouquine, ce pauvre James Potter qui la croit vierge alors qu'elle a baisé avec tous les mecs de ce château, à part les Gryffondors.

Tous les Gryffondors s'écartèrent de Lily avec un air dégoûté sur le visage, tandis que James lui lançait un regard de mépris et de dégoût. La jeune rousse était rouge de honte et de colère.

_-_Gabrielle maintenant ça suffit. Tu obéiras un point c'est tout. Tu vas aller dans ce putain de dortoir et tu vas manger avec les autres et pas de plainte !

_-_Mais oncle Remus !

_-_J'ai dit non !

_-_Pfffuuuuuuuuu !

Ils se turent, puis Daniel pouffa :

_-_Vous êtes diaboliques !

_-_Elle l'a bien méritée cette petite saleté ! Siffla Gabrielle. Je dois vraiment aller dans ce dortoir ?

_-_Oui !

_-_Pffuuuuuuuu et re-pfffffffuuuuuuuuuu !

_-_Allez ma puce, plus que deux années et tu seras libre.

_-_Mouairf ! Au revoir papa, au revoir oncle Daniel. Vous allez me manquer !

_-_Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer mon petit ange aux ailes ténébreuses. Chuchota Remus en serrant sa fille contre lui.

Daniel la serra contre lui ensuite et lui dit :

_-_Tu vas me manquer ma petite puce ! Promets-moi de devenir un Auror !

_-_Oncle Daniel, je ne veux pas être à la botte d'un sorcier. Non, moi je veux être vétérinaire et guérisseur. Dit Gabrielle d'un ton rêveur.

_-_C'est pas con ça, on a pas de guérisseur dans la famille. Ça nous en fera un. Ok va pour guérisseur ! Lança Daniel avec un grand sourire.

_-_Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à le devenir, et tu seras la plus jeune et la plus douée de ta génération. Lui dit son père avec une immense fierté au fond de son regard.

_-_Merci papa.

_-_Aller, va ma fille. Tu dois rabattre le caquet de cette fille.

Les deux adultes repartirent et ne virent pas la larme couler le long de la joue de la jeune fille. Gabrielle sécha rapidement cette preuve de faiblesse, recréa son masque de froideur, puis alla vers le dortoir des Gryffondors. La Grosse Dame qui était là-bas avait ordre de la laisser passer, lui permit de rentrer dans la tour des rouges et ors. La jeune fille alla dans le dortoir des filles de cinquième année et chercha la meilleur place. Elle trouva son bonheur en voyant un beau lit à baldaquin placé sous une fenêtre. Assit sur le lit, les teintures baissées, elle pouvait pourtant voir l'extérieur. Elle prit sa baguette et balança toutes les affaires de la fille qui dormait là avant. Et y mit ses propres affaires. Ensuite grâce à un pentagrame fait avec une certaine encre invisible, elle créa un bouclier invincible qui ne laissait passer que celui ou celle qui l'avait invoqué.

Quand elle eut finit de s'installer, elle prit une douche rapide, se lava les dents, puis s'installa dans son nouveau lit douillet, referma les teintures et s'enfonça béatement dans un sommeil profond. Cependant, elle fut réveillée en entendant des cris de porcelet égorgé. Elle ouvrit un oeil et demanda en s'étirant :

_-_On a tué le cochon ?

Il y eut un éclat de rire dans la pièce tandis que Lily hurlait :

_-_TU ES DANS MON LIT WHITE !

_-_Evans ? Ecrase, tu nous casses les oreilles avec tes cris de guenon.

Les autres filles éclatèrent de rire. Lily hurla de rage, mais quand elle voulut se jeter sur Gabrielle pour la jeter dehors, le bouclier fit son office et la jeune fille fut éjectée du dortoir et s'écrasa devant les maraudeurs.

James avec mépris lui cracha :

_-_Alors Evans, tu tentes autres choses que les mecs, maintenant tu veux te taper les filles ?

_-_Tu es un idiot doublé d'un incapable Potter pour croire une White. Il n'y a pas plus menteur qu'un White. Ils ne disent jamais la vérité. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps qu'elle te fait de sales coups.

Lily repartit et s'installa devant le feu de cheminée. Peter s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

_-_Tu n'as jamais couché avec eux ?

_-_Tu es aussi con que les autres ma parole. Si j'avais couché avec tout le monde, j'aurais une certaine réputation et pas celle de rat de bibliothèque. Retourne auprès des maraudeurs comme le bon petit chien que tu es Peter ! Cracha Lily.

Peter retrouva les maraudeurs et leur répéta ce que lui avait dit Lily. Remus avec un sourire leur dit :

_-_Gabrielle est une maligne, et nous sommes tous tombés dans le panneau. Elle créait son piège depuis son retour à Poudlard en ruinant la réputation de Lily, puis en lui collant celle de menteuse et maintenant de fille facile. Gabrielle m'intrigue, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas son vrai visage.

Tous observèrent l'escalier qui montait vers les dortoires des filles alors que Lily se retrouvait à dormir dans le lit le plus éloigné et le plus froid du dortoire. Les maraudeurs montèrent dans leur dortoire en étant vraiment désolé pour la jeune fille, mais ils ne savaient pas comment changer le caractère de Gabrielle. La jeune fille bougonna une bonne partie de la nuit, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et quand le soleil se leva, elle décida de reprendre sa chambre dans la forêt interdite. C'était son jardin secret, elle en avait besoin pour libérer le trop plein de sentiments et surtout réfléchir à ceux de Remus. Alors, le matin venu, elle réduisit toutes ses affaires ainsi que le lit qu'elle mit dans sa poche. Puis, elle alla en cours. Remus soupira lourdement quand il la vit descendre et partir vers la Grande Salle. Elle avait toujours une marche gracieuse et élégante. Elle eut un léger sourire quand elle entendit le loup garou soupirer. Elle aimait ce soupir, c'était tellement différent des soupirs des autres garçons qui la voyaient. Ils ne voyaient que le corps parfait de la jeune fille et non ce qu'elle était vraiment. Or, c'est ce que voyait Remus, avec ses sens de loup garou et son instinct, il savait ce qu'elle était réellement. Et elle aussi l'aimait, elle l'aimait depuis qu'il lui avait supplié de faire attention à elle. Et à part sa famille, personne n'avait jamais fait attention à ce qu'elle ressentait. Sans faire attention, sa démarche devint plus féline et elle entendit un borborygme venant de derrière elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit Remus en train de vraiment baver sur elle. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se mit à rougir et quitta la tour des Gryffondors avec un grand sourire à ses lèvres.

Maintenant seule, elle sortit son agenda et regarda quand serait la prochaine pleine lune. Découvrant que la lune serait ronde dans deux jours, elle décida qu'une panthère noire jouerait avec un beau loup garou. Elle serait obligée d'être avec les maraudeurs même si elle n'était pas amie avec eux. Elle alla dans la Grande Salle, et sans en avoir l'air, attendit l'arrivée des maraudeurs. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils ne firent pas attention à elle et discutèrent tranquillement de leurs projets pour la prochaine pleine lune. Ensuite, elle apprit que les parents de Remus venaient d'avoir une petite fille et que le jeune homme était prié de ne pas remettre les pieds dans leur maison. Le jeune loup garou était anéanti. Gabrielle avait l'air d'être totalement indifférente à ses malheurs. Mais comme les maraudeurs faisaient semblant de ne pas la remarquer, elle faisait semblant d'être indifférente. Son bon coeur lui hurlait de l'aider, mais son éducation de White lui intimait l'ordre d'attendre que Remus se déclare avant de lui permettre de squatter chez elle. Quand elle eut terminé de manger, elle sortit de table et alla rejoindre le cours de Potion. Quand elle entra dans la classe, elle se mit à part, comme d'habitude. Ainsi elle pouvait observer tout le monde et faire ses mauvais coups en douce. Elle ne fit pas attention aux élèves quand ils entrèrent dans la classe et sursauta violemment quand quelqu'un brava l'interdit et s'assit près d'elle. Elle se tourna lentement vers l'intru et découvrit avec étonnement James Potter. Il lui posa qu'une seule question :

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_C'est pas tes...

_-_Oignons, je sais. Mais je veux savoir .

_-_Seul celui qui deviendra mon époux connaitra toute la vérité. Je ne peux pas me tromper, je n'ai pas le droit de me tromper. Car les White ne se marient qu'une seule fois dans leur vie et ils sont fidèles avec la femme ou l'homme qu'ils ont choisi.

_-_L'homme ou le loup garou ?

_-_Les deux pourquoi pas, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre.

James lui fit un sourire amusé comprenant que la jeune fille n'était pas indifférente au charme du loup garou. Il la comprenait un peu mieux et découvrait que Remus avait toujours eut raison et qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments humains. James demanda à Gabrielle :

_-_Que faut-il qu'il fasse pour que tu le regardes ?

_-_Que fait un homme avec la femme qu'il aime ? Va rejoindre Black, le prof arrive.

_-_D'ac...

_-_Monsieur Potter, vous resterez à cette place jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Ordonna le professeur de Potion.

Gabrielle lança un regard de pure haine vers le prof et James qui fit une grimace désolé vers Remus. Le jeune loup garou était furieux que son ami soit près de celle qu'il aimait et James sentait que cette année allait être atroce avec un loup garou furieux et jaloux sur le dos. Le prof espérait que Gabrielle White s'énerve, mais rien ne se passa. La jeune fille, toujours aussi froidement, donna les instructions à James qui, craignant de graves retombées sur sa personne, obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil. Le professeur observa avec rage Gabrielle, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, déposer avec dix minutes d'avance sa fiole remplie de potion. Le professeur siffla en laissant partir James et Gabrielle :

_-_Monsieur Potter, vous retournerez avec Monsieur Black. Monsieur Lupin, vous irez avec Miss White.

Le jeune loup garou eut un sourire ravi en se rendant compte qu'il allait passer son année avec elle. Quand le cours fut terminé pour les autres élèves, il découvrit James qui les attendait. Le jeune gryffondor prit Remus à part et lui dit :

_-_J'ai parlé avec Gabrielle et elle m'a dit que tu devais faire ce qu'un homme fait avec celle qu'il aime. C'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit en plus de ses amabilités habituelles.

_-_Merci James.

Le jeune loup garou partit en courant afin de rejoindre la jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle devait être à la bibliothèque. Il fonça à travers les couloirs et entra comme un fou dans la salle. Madame Pince fronça des sourcils en voyant le jeune homme entrer dans sa bibliothèque. Remus fit un sourire désolé à la vieille femme, puis alla chercher sa belle. Il la découvrit dans la section médicomagie. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa sa main sur son épaule. La jeune fille se tourna vivement vers lui et avant de pouvoir l'insulter, Remus se pencha et délicatement, s'empara de ses lèvres. Quand il redressa la tête, il lui dit :

_-_Gabrielle White, un loup garou ne s'unit qu'avec une seule personne dans toute sa vie et je sais que tu es cette personne. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Gabrielle fit un sourire ravageur au jeune loup et lui dit :

_-_Au lieu de parler, embrasse-moi.

Elle l'attira par le col de son uniforme et l'embrassa passionnément. Remus la serra contre lui et approfondit encore plus le baiser. Malheureusement, le manque d'oxygène dut les séparer et Gabrielle lui dit ce que son père avait dit à sa mère :

_-_Remus John Lupin, acceptes-tu de lier à jamais ton destin au mien ?

Remus murmura dans son oreille :

_-_Oui, et toi Gabrielle Wilson White, acceptes-tu de rester avec un pauvre loup garou qui dépose son coeur à tes pieds ?

_-_Oui.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, puis la sonnerie de la fin de l'entre-cour retentit faisant soupirer la jeune fille. Avec un sourire doux et aimant qu'elle n'offrirait qu'à Remus, elle lui dit :

_-_Nous devons repartir en cours.

_-_Je te suis, mon ange aux ailes ténébreuses, ma Gabrielle. N'aies crainte, je ferai en sorte que tout le monde pense que je te déteste.

_-_Je t'aime Remus, je t'aime tellement.

Le pauvre loup garou crut qu'il allait s'évanouir de bonheur, puis Gabrielle se sépara de lui, rangea le livre qu'elle lisait et partit vers la sortie. Remus fou amoureux suivit sa belle, flottant sur son petit nuage rose. La jeune fille pouffa légèrement de rire quand elle vit la tête de son amoureux.Mais dès qu'elle fit dans les couloirs, elle redevint froide et insensible. Mais elle eut du mal à le rester quand elle vit que SON Remus était toujours dans son rêve. Alors elle partit devant et se fut à ce moment que Remus se réveilla et courut la rattraper. Ils sortirent afin d'aller en cours de SACM qui se passait devant la forêt interdite. Ils rejoignirent les maraudeurs et Gabrielle vit avec fureur Peter lancer un regard noir vers Remus, vers SON Remus. Elle s'assombrit violemment et allait le massacrer quand il fut sauvé de justesse par Lucius Malefoy qui apparut et percuta volontairement Remus. Il se retrouva face à une White furieuse. Un grondement sourd sortait de sa poitrine. Le serpentard allait se tourner vers elle pour l'insulter quand il vit qu'à la place de la jeune fille se trouvait une panthère noire. Il comprit qu'elle avait l'intention de le tuer comme elle avait tué son maître. Paniqué, il décida de s'enfuir et pénétra dans la forêt interdite toute proche. Il pensait être à l'abris, mais le feulement enragé de la panthère lui indiqua qu'elle avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer quelque chose qu'il avait fait. Mais quoi ?

Remus observa avec horreur sa future femme se mettre à courser Malefoy pour le tuer, puis il se tourna vers James et Sirius et leurs dit :

_-_Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne le tue.

_-_Elle le...

_-_Tuerait ? Elle l'a déjà fait. J'ai fait des recherches, tous ceux de sa liste ont vraiment été assassinés et pas de la manière la plus délicate.

_-_D'accord.

Ce fut un cerf et un chien qui pénétrèrent dans la forêt interdite afin de l'arrêter avant qu'il y ait un autre meurtre. Les deux maraudeurs suivirent les cris de terreur de Lucius et arrivèrent au moment où la panthère se jetait sur lui toutes griffes dehors. James n'eut d'autre choix que de la charger. Il l'accrocha alors qu'elle était en plein vol et la cloua à un arbre entre ses bois tandis que Lucius tournait de l'oeil. La panthère furax rugissait et griffait. James commençait à avoir peur, car il voyait dans les yeux de la panthère un pouvoir qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Sirius se retransforma et dit :

_-_Gabrielle, calme-toi. Remus nous a demandé de te ramener, il t'aime, il ne veut pas que tu sois blessée ou renvoyée.

La panthère commença lentement à se calmer, puis James soupira en sentant cette pression disparaître. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir Gabrielle dans cet état, car le pouvoir qu'il avait ressenti l'avait vraiment terrifié. Quand l'animal fut entièrement calmé, James baissa la tête et lui rendit sa liberté. La panthère resta sur le sol les yeux fermés, puis elle se redressa et redevint Gabrielle White. Son regard était redevenu glacial et les deux amis furent vraiment désolé du calvaire que devait supporter la jeune fille. Car Sirius comme James avait senti ce pouvoir et il savait maintenant pourquoi les White étaient aussi insensibles, s'ils perdaient le contrôle de ce pouvoir, les effets devaient être catastrophiques. Sirius alla voir Lucius et vit que le jeune garçon était sonné. James reprit forme humaine et lui demanda :

_-_Que c'est-il passé quand il a perdu le contrôle ?

Gabrielle soupira et répondit d'un ton terne et las :

_-_Le manoir et toute la famille ont été détruit. Ils ne sont que deux à avoir survécu. Il avait douze ans quand c'est arrivé.

_-_C'est pour cela que vous êtes aussi froid ?

_-_Oui. Ne me pose plus de questions, je n'ai pas le droit d'y répondre.

_-_Je te le promets. Sirius et moi, nous ne trahirons jamais ton secret.

Elle eut un léger sourire et leur dit :

_-_Merci et pardon pour tout ce que j'ai été obligé de faire et ce que je dois faire.

_-_N'aies crainte, on comprend. Allez viens la princesse des glaces, qu'on te ramène à ton amoureux.

Il regarda Lucius et demanda :

_-_Que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire pour lui ?

_-_Un mauvais coup, un très mauvais coup.

D'un geste de baguette, elle soigna le serpentard puis après un clin d'oeil vers les maraudeurs repartit vers le château. Intérieurement, elle eut un grand sourire quand elle entendit un cerf et un chien courir derrière elle, elle venait de se faire des amis. Mais comment allait réagir son père quand elle allait le lui dire. Elle sentait déjà les doloris la foudroyer, mais elle avait failli perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir, il était tout à fait normal qu'elle soit punie pour cela. Quand les trois animaux jaillirent du sous-bois, ils virent Remus tapoter sa montre pour dire qu'ils allaient être en retard. Gabrielle reprit forme humaine, de même que James et Sirius puis tout le petit groupe alla en cours. Ils arrivèrent avec dix minutes de retard. Lily leur lança un regard de pure fureur, mais en croisant le regard de glace de Gabrielle, elle se tut. Le professeur la voyant avec les maraudeurs sut qu'elle s'était fait des amis et décida de ne pas leur retirer des points pour le retard. Se demanda comment allait réagir Gabrielle, il lui demanda :

_-_Vous vous êtes enfin fait des amis ?

_-_Je ne côtoies pas les méduses ! Répondit froidement Gabrielle.

James et Sirius faillirent exploser de rire sous la réplique et Sirius cracha faussement en colère :

_-_Tu crois que ça nous fait plaisir de rester avec un iceberg !

Les deux nouveaux amis se lancèrent un véritable regard de pure haine, enfin c'est ce qu'ils voulaient que tout le monde pense. Le professeur eut un léger sourire, car il était empathe et sentait qu'il n'y avait aucun sentiment agressif entre eux, mais une véritable amitié. Il reprit le cours et posa de nombreuses questions au maraudeurs et à Gabrielle afin de savoir s'ils avaient fait les recherches demandées, ce qui était le cas. Brusquement, il sentit une fureur glacée venir de Gabrielle quand Lucius arriva. Le Serpentard interrompit le cours en hurlant :

_-_White m'a agressé !

La jeune fille lança un regard méprisant vers Lucius et demanda avec un ton ironique :

_-_Et quand l'ai-je fais ? Ah oui, je me rappelle, aprés avoir croisée un dahu du versant ouest ?

_-_C'est quoi un dahu ? Demanda le professeur de SACM très étonné.

_-_Le Dahu est un animal extrêmement furtif et agile de la famille des caprins. Il n'habite que dans les montagnes. Il a une caractéristique physiologique spécifique à son espèce, ses pattes du côté gauche sont plus courtes que celle du côté droit. Pour le capturer, c'est très simple, il faut se mettre derrière lui et siffler. Le Dahu est très curieux, de ce fait, il se retourne et se casse la gueule.

Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire alors que la jeune fille avait fait son exposé de sa voix glaciale. Les enfants nés de parents moldus savaient que le Dahu n'existaient pas, mais pas les sorciers qui croyaient vraiment que l'animal existait. Quand le calme revint, le professeur Brulopot retira dix point à Serpentard et donna deux heures de colle à Lucius qui en bavait de rage. Quand le cours fut terminé, Gabrielle regarda avec mépris Lucius et siffla :

_-_Tu es la honte des Serpentards, t'humilier devant un Sang de Bourbe. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais descendre aussi bas. Tu me dégoûtes.

Certains Serpentards qui étaient contre Lucius eurent un sourire ravi, car c'était à cause des gens comme lui que les Serpentards étaient méprisés.

A suivre


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Gabrielle après avoir relâché son venin rentra dans le château sans voir que James, qui avait toujours sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui, la suivait. Elle alla directement à la volière, fit apparaître un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, puis écrivit sa lettre.

_Bonjour papa._

_Tu vas vraiment être furieux, mais j'ai failli perdre le contrôle de mon pouvoir aujourd'hui. Je te raconte. Remus m'a avoué ses sentiments et j'y aies répondu favorablement. Ensuite le rat nous voyant ensemble le regardait avec tellement de colère que je me suis énervée et tout a dérapé quand Lucius Malefoy est arrivé et l'a bousculé. J'ai tenté de le tuer, mais les maraudeurs sans Peter et Remus m'en ont empêché et ils ont découvert le secret de notre famille. Mais ils ont juré de ne rien dire. En fait, je crois que je me suis fait des... amis. Je ne voulais pas je te le jure ça c'est fait naturellement. Et puis autre chose, je ne supporte pas le dortoir, je ne peux pas faire mes devoirs tranquillement en entendant les poules caquetés, si je l'avais voulu, je serais allée dans une basse-cour. Alors j'ai décidé de retourner dans la forêt. Je crois aussi que je vais tout raconter à Remus, j'ai confiance en lui et je sais qu'il ne trahira jamais cette confiance. Répond-moi vite, je t'aime._

_Gabrielle._

James repartit en se demandant comment allait réagir les White à cette annonce. Cela avait l'air d'être grave, très grave et d'après la tête de Gabrielle, elle risquait vraiment très gros. Il descendit vers la grande salle et il lui fallut trente minute de marche pour arriver dans la grande salle et s'asseoir près de Sirius. Il fit une grimace quand il vit que la seule place de libre était à côté de Peter. Il demanda à Peter de changer de place avec Remus. Le rat le fit de mauvaise grâce, mais le fit quand même, puis quelques minutes plus tard, Gabrielle arriva l'air toujours glacial mais il y avait un lueur songeuse au fond de son regard gris-vert. Elle allait commencer à manger quand les portes claquèrent avec une violence rare. Gabrielle se leva et se mit devant son père. Remus White pointa sa baguette sur elle et siffla :

_-_Endoloris.

Le sort de douleur fusa sur la jeune fille qui ne fit même pas mine de réagir et devant l'assemblée horrifiée, l'homme fit durer le sort vingt minutes. Intérieurement, Gabrielle hurlait de douleur, mais elle ne montrait aucune souffrance, pire elle lança :

_-_Vous me décevez mon oncle, vous m'avez habitué à plus puissant.

Remus White sans relâcher le sort se tourna vers son homologue lycanthrope et ordonna :

_-_Toi, suis-nous !

Remus Lupin était prêt à tuer l'homme pour la souffrance qu'il faisait subir à son amoureuse quand Lily horrifiée par le sort de torture continue s'écria :

_-_MAIS ARRÊTEZ, ELLE N'A RIEN FAIT !

_-_Qui crois-tu être sang de bourbe pour m'ordonner d'arrêter une punition méritée ? Sache petite oie sans cervelle que si Gabrielle ne savait pas que cette punition était méritée elle aurait déjà réagi et le duel serait mortel entre nous.

Une demi-heure après avoir commencé le sort, il le retira enfin. Dumbledore observait avec horreur la cruauté de cet homme qui torturait sa propre fille. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et il était hors de question que le jeune Lupin soit la victime des White. Il se leva quand les White allaient partir suivis par Remus lupin et s'écria :

_-_Il est hors de question que Monsieur Lupin vous suive !

Le sort qu'il récolta fut tellement puissant que le vieux directeur fut propulsé contre le mur à deux mètres du sol, et la violence du choc ébranla un ancien sort qui commença lentement à disparaître. Remus White siffla :

_-_Cette affaire ne regarde que les White.

Tous les trois partirent Gabrielle n'ayant pas l'air de souffrir, mais elle craignait la fureur de son père, ou pire des autres, elle les avait tellement déçus. Elle marchait derrière son amoureux quand les deux Remus entendirent une voix dire clairement :

_-_Endolorixi !

Remus White se tourna vivement et vit sa fille la baguette pointée sur sa tête se lancer le plus puissant sort de torture. Il devint blême, car le sort à cet endroit pouvait avoir de très graves effets au cerveau à grande puissance et d'après la couleur du sort, elle avait mis toute sa magie dedans. Il se précipita sur elle tout en lui arrachant la baguette d'un puissant experlliarmus. Cependant, la puissance du sort était tel qu'elle s'effondra, évanouie sur le sol. Remus White la prit délicatement dans ses bras et reprit sa marche vers l'extérieur du château toujours suivis par le loup garou qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Quand ils furent éloignés de Poudlard, Remus White attrapa le bras de Remus Lupin et transplana au manoir des White. Ceux-ci attendaient la petite dernière et blêmirent violemment quand ils virent dans quel état elle se trouvait. La mère de Gabrielle s'approcha de son époux et lui demanda :

_-_Que c'est-il passé ?

_-_Elle vient de se lancer l'endorixi à la puissance maximal. Répondit Remus White.

_-_Le quoi ? Demanda Lunard.

_-_C'est l'endoloris à la puissante dix. C'est le sort de torture le plus douloureux qui existe. Elle se l'est jetée à la tête. Expliqua Remus White d'une voix de moins en moins froide et de plus en plus chevrotante.

Il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps. Le jeune loup garou siffla :

_-_Tout est de votre faute. Vous l'avez torturée pour rien. Si elle meurt je vous jure que je vous tuerai.

Remus White fondit en larme et supplia Gabrielle de se réveiller. Eveline prit délicatement sa fille des bras de son père effondré, puis l'emmena dans sa chambre suivis par le médecin de famille le seul à ne pas faire partie de la famille White et qui connaissait tous les secrets même les plus profonds de cette famille si discrête. Il la soigna avec beaucoup de délicatesse tandis qu'au rez de chaussé, les choses se détérioraient avec un loup garou fou de rage que son amoureuse soit aussi blessée. Lunard bondit sur Remus pour lui faire la peau et se retrouva suspendu à cinquante centimètres du sol, retenu d'une main de maître par Victor qui le dépassait de son mètre quatre vingt dix. Lunard en était réduit à rugir de colère, à cracher sa haine sur Remus et à se tortiller dans tous les sens pour se libérer de l'étreinte de l'auror. L'un des White éclata de rire et s'exclama :

_-_Et bien, notre petite Gaby a bien choisi son fiancé, encore plus agressif que Georgy quand tu as palpé sa femme. Hein Daniel !

_-_Ouais, bon. On va pas en parler tout le reste de la journée quand même, Arthur.

_-_Tu as raison. Gabrielle n'étant pas en l'état de dire toute la vérité, Georges va le faire.

_-_Et pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?! S'étrangla le moldu.

_-_Parce que tu arrives toujours à le faire sans énerver tout le monde. Et je pense que tu devrais faire de la politique. Répondit Arthur.

_-_Non merci, je ne suis pas assez tordu pour faire ça. Grogna le moldu.

Lunard observait avec stupéfaction les deux hommes rire alors que l'oncle de Gabrielle pleurait toujours entouré par le reste de la famille qui le consolait. Lunard toujours suspendu dans les airs observa avec méfiance l'un des hommes venir vers lui et lui dire gentiment :

_-_N'en veut pas à Remus. De toute la famille, c'est lui le plus sensible.

_-_Mais il a torturé sa nièce. S'offusqua Lunard.

_-_Ce n'est pas sa nièce, c'est sa fille. Et il l'adore et il souffre énormément de devoir la traiter ainsi.

_-_Mais pourquoi fait-il cela ?

_-_Tes amis l'ont découvert quand Gabrielle s'est battue contre Malefoy.

_-_Découvert quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

_-_Voilà, les White ont un pouvoir extrêmement dangereux en eux, le contrôle complet de tous les éléments, le feu, l'eau, la terre et l'air. Ils développent ce pouvoir quand ils ont douze ans et sans un bon entrainement, ils pourraient tout détruire à la moindre contrariété. C'est ce qui a failli arriver quand Peter t'a regardé méchamment et quand Lucius t'a bousculé. Les White sont extrêmement jaloux et protecteurs vis à vis de ceux qu'ils aiment.

_-_Un peu comme les loups garous ?

_-_Non, les loups garous sont des petites créatures inoffensives par rapport à un White en colère.

_-_Ah oui ?

_-_Oh que oui. Ma petite femme adorée, ahhhhhh ce qu'elle est belle, a poursuivi une sorcière qui m'avait traité de sale moldu.

Un rugissement eut lieu et une furie chatain clair arriva et beugla :

_-_QUI A OSE T'INSULTER ?

Lunard, un peu calmé, observa la femme qui cherchait baguette au poing celui qui avait insulté son époux et il dit à la jeune femme :

_-_Votre mari me racontait la fois où une sorcière l'avait insulté.

_-_Ah oui, celle-là ! Je le lui ai fait regretter. Et sache que si quelqu'un t'insultait en te traitant de sale loup garou ou autre, Gabrielle le traquerait pour le tuer. Elle vous aime beaucoup.

_-_C'est vrai ? Demanda Lunard le visage remplit de joie et d'incrédulité.

_-_Oh oui. Le fait même qu'elle ait failli perdre le contrôle de son pouvoir par amour pour vous, le prouve. C'est ce qui m'est arrivé et ce qui est arrivé à tous les membres de la famille, nos maîtres nous ont envoyé un ou deux doloris, puis arrivé dans la maison, ils nous expliquaient que ce n'était pas grave et que cela prouvait que celui qu'on avait choisi était bien notre âme soeur. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas fonctionné pour Gabrielle, elle est beaucoup plus sensible que nous tous réunis et je pense qu'elle s'en voulait tellement qu'elle a voulu une punition exemplaire. Elle n'est pas comme nous, les souffrances que lui ont fait subir les élèves de Poudlard l'ont blessée et elle n'a aucune confiance en elle. Soupira Joanne.

Lunard se calma complètement en comprenant peu à peu ce qui arrivait à cette famille. Il se tourna vers celui qui le retenait et lui demanda :

_-_Vous pourriez me relâcher s'il vous plait ?

Victor le reposa sur le sol et le jeune loup garou fila dans les étages afin de rejoindre sa belle. Toute la famille observa le jeune homme avec amusement. Arthur leur dit :

_-_Elle a vraiment bien choisi son futur époux. Remus arrête de pleurer.

_-_Elle a failli mourir par ma faute ! Pleurnicha son frère.

_-_Mais non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est celle de ceux qui l'ont torturée. Et je peux te dire qu'ils vont nous le payer. On ne traite pas ainsi une White sans en payer les conséquences. Siffla la clé de voute de la famille qui était furieuse que sa petite-fille soit aussi mal traitée. Elle rajouta : Au moins, Sirius Black et James Potter ont racheté une partie de leurs erreurs. Je vais les contacter et ils devront la protéger, étant plus fragile que le reste de la famille, ce qui a fonctionné pour nous ne fonctionnera pas pour elle. Elle a besoin d'amis, elle a besoin d'être entourée de gens qui l'aiment. On aura qu'à dire qu'elle est la brebis galeuse de la famille et que plus personne ne veut la voir. On va bien le lui expliquer.

_-_D'accord Grand-mère. Répondirent tous les White.

Soudain une voix presque inconnu résonna dans le hall et se tournant, ils virent James Potter accompagné de son père en uniforme d'auror qui leur dit :

_-_Je ne suis pas trop d'accord, je pense plus tôt que Gabrielle devrait rester telle qu'elle est et qu'elle ne se fasse des amis qu'avec les Maraudeurs !

Alexandre risquait de payer cher son idée d'aller dans le manoir des White, mais il devait essayer de redevenir un ami avec Remus, il avait été son meilleur ami et il avait toujours regretté de ne plus l'être. Remus les yeux encore rouges se tourna vers la porte et rougit en voyant Alexandre. James sentant que cela pouvait dégénérer d'après les baguettes pointés sur son père, se faufila et se plaça devant lui bras écarté, prêt à recevoir les coups. Il ferma les yeux et attendit les premiers sorts. Caroline s'approcha tranquillement d'Alexandre et lui tendit la main. Alexandre allait faire la même chose quand un grondement eut lieu et que tous virent Evrett fou de rage qu'un homme ose s'approcher de sa femme, être retenu par deux aurors hilares. Caroline dit d'un ton doux et calme :

_-_Gabrielle a commencé à dégeler le coeur des White, mais seuls les amis les plus sincères qui oseront braver l'interdit pourrons prétendre à l'amitié des White.

Caroline eut l'air de se réveiller. Remus se tourna vers Pénélope qui accepta d'un hochement de tête. Remus se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans les bras d'Alexandre qui se retrouva avec un Remus en larme qui sanglotait des paroles sans aucun sens. Il tapota son dos pour le consoler et appris que la fille de Remus s'était envoyée un sort extrêmement puissant en pleine tête et qu'elle était dans le coma. Le pauvre Remus était dans un état pitoyable, Alexandre était heureux d'être de nouveau ami avec Remus, mais il était triste de le voir dans cet état. James observait avec étonnement son père, puis il demanda à Evrett :

_-_Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve Remus, s'il vous plait ?

_-_Il est en train de pleurer sur le canapé avec ton père.

_-_Pas lui, l'autre Remus.

_-_Ah oui, l'amoureux de Gabrielle. Il est à son chevet. Mais il doit y rester seul. Vous repartirez tous les trois ensemble quand elle se réveillera et pas avant, car il est hors de question que Gabrielle reste seule.

_-_Nous l'aiderons. Sirius et moi savons où se trouvent sa chambre, ainsi que Remus, le seul des maraudeurs qui ne le sais pas, c'est Peter. Gabrielle nous a interdit de le lui dire.

_-_Et elle a bien fait. Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui. Siffla Arthur.

James regarda Arthur et lui demanda :

_-_Heu... Je voudrais vous demander, Monsieur le Ministre.

_-_Oui ? Demanda Arthur.

_-_Vous êtes un ami de la famille White ?

Le froid Ministre de la Magie éclata bruyamment de rire et lui dit :

_-_Martin était le nom de famille de mon épouse, mon véritable nom est Arthur White.

Alexandre et James regardèrent avec stupeur le ministre. Alors le Ministre de la Magie faisait parti de la puissante famille White. Le père de James comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'affaire Pettigrow avait disparu dans les méandres de la bureaucratie. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, sa famille serait en danger s'il tentait quoique se soit. Il serra les poings et dût contenir sa colère sans voir que les White avaient décidé de lui faire oublier certaines choses avant son départ du manoir.

Loin du salon, dans la chambre de Gabrielle, un pauvre lycantrope pleurait pour que l'amour de sa vie se réveille. Il cessa tout mouvement et toute plainte quand il entendit :

_-_Remus, tais-toi !

_-_Gabrielle, c'est toi ?

_-_Non, c'est Merlin. Bien sûr que c'est moi, espèce d'idiot. Tsss !!! Ta lycantropie t'a vraiment retiré un neurone.

_-_Ton ironie et ta douceur m'ont manqué. Murmura tendrement Rémus en lui embrassant la main.

Il eut un sourire quand il vit les joues de sa belle devenir bien rouges. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui embrassa tendrement et délicatement ses lèvres douces. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il entendit Gabrielle lui dire :

_-_Remus, mon petit, tu dois te réveiller.

Le jeune homme ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit la grand-mère de Gabrielle lui secouer l'épaule et la jeune fille toujours dans le coma. Il se redressa et murmura douloureusement :

_-_J'ai rêvé qu'elle se réveillait. Mais elle est toujours dans le coma, elle n'a pas bougé.

Pénélope lui dit :

_-_Rémus, tu dois rentrer à Poudlard.

_-_Pourquoi ? Elle a besoin de moi, S'insurgea le lycantrope.

_-_Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Pénélope en passant sa main dans les cheveux de sa petite-fille.

_-_Mais que se passerait-il si elle se réveillait toute seule. Elle va croire qu'on l'a abandonnée. Je resterai près d'elle que vous le vouliez ou non !

_-_Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. Tu veux prendre le risque de la mordre ?

_-_Non !

_-_Alors rentre à Poudlard.

_-_Non !

_-_Mais ce qu'il peut-être obstiné. C'est bien un White, tiens ! Bougonna Pénélope alors que Rémus souriait devant sa complète acceptation par la famille de sa belle. Pénélope regarda le loup garou et conclue : d'accord, tu passeras ta nuit dans les cachots.

_-_Merci.

_-_Tu es aussi têtu que ton ami Potter.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Son père et lui sont en train de faire le siège dans le salon et écoutent avec beaucoup d'intérêts les histoires de la famille White, sachant que demain ils en auront oublié une bonne partie.

_-_Merci, madame.

_-_Appelle-moi Pénélope, ou grand-mère. C'est comme cela que toutes les pièces rapportées m'appellent. Et pendant que j'y suis. Mange ça.

Pénélope lui donna un plateau remplit de nourriture. Remus observa la masse de nourriture avec stupéfaction, il n'avait pas assez de place dans son estomac pour manger tout cela, mais le regard noir de la vieille dame le poussa à se restaurer. Il réussit à manger la moitié des mets, mais laissa l'exedent sous peine de rendre tout le reste. Pénélope bougonna pour la forme, puis prit la main de Rémus et le força à la suivre. Ils descendirent dans le salon et Remus eut la joie de voir James qui papotait gentiment avec l'oncle George, et Alexandre consoler le père de sa belle, soutenu par Eveline. Pénélope s'exclama :

_-_Remus, mon chéri, tu pourrais aller veiller Gabrielle ? Arthur, tu montreras à nos invités les chambres d'amis.

_-_Oui, maman.

_-_Et toi, mon petit loup, tu vas suivre Victor, il t'emmènera dans les cachots pour la nuit. C'est un immense labyrinthe, tu vas pouvoir y jouer toute la nuit.

_-_Oui, Ma...hum... grand-mère.

Lunard suivit l'auror et personne ne remarqua que James se faufilait à leur suite sauf son père.

_-_JAMES !!

Deux têtes se tournèrent vers Alexandre et le père de James rectifia :

_-_Potter.

_-_Oh ! Désolé. Répondit le maître des Potions.

_-_C'est pas grave. QU'EST-CE QUE TU COMPTE FAIRE ?!

_-_Remus est mon ami. S'exclama James.

_-_Ah oui ? Demanda Rémus White qui commençait à gravir les marches qui le méneraient vers la chambre de sa fille.

_-_Ami avec le Remus, dit Lunard, qui devient une bête poilue et baveuse une fois par mois. Rectifia Cornedrue.

_-_Je me disais aussi. Murmura Remus qui continua sa marche alors que Lunard s'écriait outré :

_-_Hey ! Je ne suis pas baveux !

_-_Je réitère ma question ? Demanda Alexandre.

_-_Je réitère ma réponse.

_-_J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas osé faire ce que je pense que tu as osé faire ? Demanda Alexandre avec un air suspicieux.

_-_De quoi ? Demanda James d'un air innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout, tout en reculant vers la porte de la cave qu'avait ouvert Victor.

_-_Ne me dis pas que tu es animagus ?! Siffla Alexandre.

Les White observaient avec amusement les deux Potter discuter et surtout le plus jeune qui était prêt à s'enfuir dans les sous-sols.

_-_D'accord, je ne te le dis pas !

_-_JAMES EDWARD POTTER !!!!

James se carapata dans les sous sols le plus vite possible, et dès qu'il eut descendu les escaliers ce fut un cerf qui fila dans les couloirs poursuivit par le chef des aurors qui hurlait :

_-_ATTEND QUE JE T'ATTRAPE SALE MÔME !!!

Pour enfoncer bien le clou, Victor susurra :

_-_C'est un bel herbivore !

_-_GRRAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Alexandre furieux se transforma en cheval et poursuivit son fils. Victor pouffa et descendit les escaliers en disant à Lunard :

_-_Je suis aussi animagus, un jaguar noir. Je resterai avec toi pour te surveiller toi et les deux herbivores.

Lunard éclata de rire tandis que Victor fermait la première porte, puis la seconde qui se trouvait immédiatement après les escaliers. Victor regarda sa montre et dit :

_-_Lunard, tu vas te déshabiller et mettre tes vêtements sur le sol.

_-_Maintenant ?

_-_Oui, la lune va bientôt se lever.

_-_D'accord.

Lunard se déshabilla totalement et Victor plaça les vêtements derrière une brique.

_-_Comme cela, tu ne seras pas tout nu en remontant demain.

_-_Merci.

Victor s'éloigna de Lunard et cria :

_-_La lune monte, restez en animal.

Puis il se transforma en un énorme jaguar noir. L'animal eut mal pour le jeune garçon quand il se tranforma. La douleur était atroce et tous dans le manoir entendirent les hurlements de souffrance du nouveau membre de la famille. Dans le labyrinthe, les deux Potter qui avaient repris forme humaine, se retransformèrent en entendant les cris de Remus. James fila retrouver son ami et vit à côté de Lunard un jaguar. Il comprit que c'était Victor White. Les trois animagus et le loup garou s'amusèrent comme des petits fous dans les couloirs. Ils ouvraient les différentes portes et exploraient tout le sous-sol en s'amusant comme des enfants qu'ils n'étaient plus pour deux d'entre eux. Les deux aurors se sentaient retomber en enfance grâce aux deux garçons et ça leur faisait un bien fou.

Toute la nuit, ils jouèrent ainsi et quand le soleil se leva, un rayon, traversant une petite lucarne, illumina deux adultes serrant contre eux deux adolescents endormis dont l'un était totalement nu. Lunard ne se réveilla même pas quand Victor l'habilla d'un coup de baguette et le coucha dans un lit moelleux et confortable. James était accoché à son père et ne voulait plus le lâcher. Alexandre caressait les cheveux de son fils, il était vraiment fier de lui, de ce qu'il avait fait pour aider un ami. Mais le repos ne dura pas, car un hurlement de joie réveilla tout le manoir :

_-_ELLE VIENT DE SE REVEILLER !

Lunard tenta de se lever, et se fut à la quatrième tentative, qu'il put se diriger vers la porte afin de rejoindre sa belle. Il lui fallut un long trajet de plus de dix minutes pour pénétrer dans la chambre de Gabrielle. Il tremblait assez violemment, ses muscles étaient tétanisés et douloureux après la transformation qu'il avait subi. Les White s'écartèrent et Remus approcha une chaise sur laquelle Lunard s'effondra totalement épuisé. Gabrielle fronça des sourcils, très inquiète devant l'état de son petit ami. Elle grimaça un peu en s'asseyant, puis lui demanda :

_-_Remus, tu vas bien ?

Lunar lui fit un sourire douloureux et lui répondit :

_-_Oui, je vais très bien.

Mais cela ne calma pas l'inquiétude de la jeune fille , lin de là. Elle tenta de rattraper sa baguette, mais elle était trop loin et les White n'avaient pas du tout l'intention de l'aider, car connaissant la jeune fille, elle serait horriblement vexée. Alors ils la laissèrent faire se demandant ce qu'elle voulait effectuer avec sa baguette. Après quelques essaies infructueux, elle abandonna la mani-re physique et utilisa ce don qui faisait d'elle une bombe ambulante. Devant sa famille stupéfaite de son toupet, elle ferma les yeux un instant, puis les rouvrit brusquement. Lunard sursauta ainsi que les Potter qui étaient venus aux nouvelles quand ils virent les yeux gris-vert de la jeune fille se remplir de nuages lumineux dans un univers blanc éclatant. Elle était la seule qui n'avait jamais osé utiliser ce pouvoir maudit. Car les autres craignaient d'en perdre le contrôle comme leur ancêtre. Ils sentirent tous une pression monstrueuse apparaître, et comme soulever par des doigts délicats, la baguette de la jeune fille s'éleva dans les airs, flotta jusqu'au lit, puis se posa près de Gabrielle. Quand ce fut fait, elle referma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient redevenus de leur belle couleur bleu-gris.

Gabrielle prit sa baguette, fit un geste négligeant de la main et lança un sort informulé. Un sort d'une belle couleur émeraude jaillit de la baguette et fondit sur Remus qui sentit toute sa souffrance et ses courbatures disparaître. Il était en pleine forme et demanda :

_-_Comment se fait-il que l'infirmière ne m'a jamais lancé ce sort ?

_-_Car c'est un sort qui a été totalement oublié car on ne peut le lancer que silencieusement et il est effrayant, car de part sa couleur, il ressemble à l'Avada Kedavra, cependant, à l'inverse du sort de mort, au lieu de détruire la force vitale, il la régénère. Répondit la jeune fille qui se mit à bailler sous l'épuisement.

Les aurors observaient Gabrielle avec intérêt, ses connaissances en médicomagie les intéressaient au plus haut point. Arthur secoua un peu Gabrielle qui s'endormait et lui demanda :

_-_Gaby, Gaby ! Reste éveillée. Gaby ? Où as-tu trouvé ces sorts ?

_-_Gnnnéééé !!! Quoi ?

_-_Les sorts, où as-tu trouvé le sorts que tu as lancé sur Lunard !

_-_Nulle part !

_-_Comment ?

_-_Je... j'ai fait des recherches sur le sort de l'Avada Kedavra, sur la façon dont il tuait et j'ai créé son contraire. Il ne peux pas ressussité, mais il peut sauver la vie d'un mourant en remplissant les réserves vitales d'un sorcier, ou d'un moldu. Répondit la jeune fille qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans un sommeil réparateur sans voir que sa famille l'observait avec respect.

En effet, à quatorze ans, elle avait réussi à créer un puissant sort de guérisson. Les sorts de guérison étaient les plus difficile à faire, car ils demandaient énormément de puissance magique.tous à part Lunard qui décida de squatter la chaise sur laquelle il se trouvait, décidèrent de quitter la chambre et de laisser dormir la future médicomage. Gabrielle prit deux jours pour se ressourcer, elle restait avec bonheur dans les bras de son loup garou d'amour tandis que les Potter découvraient la famille White. Alexandre en découvrant l'histoire des White décida de prêter un serment inviolable afin de protéger la famille, non sans se douter que son fils ferait la même chose quelques instant plus tard. Penelope était prête à pleurer de joie, les Potter étaient vraiment des amis sincères et surtout, ils étaient leurs amis. La veille du départ de Gabrielle à Poudlard, soit deux jours après son réveil, les White furent tirés du lit par des hurlements de fureur venant de la chambre du Chef des Aurors. Remus White alla voir son ami et le découvrit portant une grenouillère rose qui allait parfaitement bien avec ses chaussons en forme de gros lapins, son bavoire et sa tétine. Remus explosa de rire devant la tête de son chef qui retira le sort et fila rejoindre son fils pour le lui faire payer.

Bizarrement, James avait tenu à disctuter avec Arthure, une longue, très longue discution sur tout et n'importe quoi. Le puissant et sombre ministre de la magie n'arrivait plus à parler tant il riait. Il adorait les blagues qu'avait pu faire les maraudeurs et quand il se calma un peu, il lui demanda d'en faire sur toute l'école et non plus seulement sur les serpentards. Reconnaissant l'ordre dans cette demande, James accepta et ouvrit de gands yeux quand il reçut l'ordre du Ministre de la Magie en personne, de faire des rapports sur ses blagues. Le jeune Potter rigolait bien mais devint blème quand il vit son auror de père face à lui, la baguette tendue vers lui et un sourire pas vraiment rassurant sur ses lèvres. James fit un sourire à la ultrabrite, puis tenta de s'enfuir, mais un stupefix le cueillit et le sévère Alexandre Potter se fit une joie de transformer son fils. Ainsi, le jeune maraudeur se retrouva transformé en faon violet avec de grosses fleurs roses et comble de l'horreur, son père ne se gêna pas pour lui mettre un gros noeud doré autour du cou. Quand elle vit l'état du jeune Potter, toute la famille White ne put se retenir et explosa bruyamment de rire. Le jeune faon bondit vers son père et se mit à bêler en quémandant des caresses que daigna lui donner son paternel.

La joie dura toute la journée ponctuée par les blagues des deux familles, pour le plus grand bonheur de Penelope qui entendait des rires dans ce sombre manoir. Gabrielle et le loupiot comme tout le monde l'appelait, arrivèrent pour le repas du soir et découvrirent Remus et Victor face aux Potter. Tous les quatre se lançaient les sorts totalement innoffensifs, mais assez humiliants et les résultats étaient assez risibles. Remus s'était retrouvé avec une coiffure choucroutante particulièrement ridicule, tandis que Victor grâce à un sort de James s'était retrouvé avec une tête de basset. Alexandre se retrouvait avec la peau verte et gluante ainsi que des algues en guise de cheveux et quand à James, il était habillé d'une robe à fleur verte avec des petits serpents argentés qui rampaient sur le tissus, il avait des couettes de petite fille modèle qui juraient avec ses bois de cerf.

C'est en riant que les trois maraudeurs quittèrent le manoir des White pour l'école de magie de Poudlard. Remus embrassa tendrement sa fille en pleurant comme une madeleine. Sa femme l'observait avec stupeur de même que Lunard et James. Ce dernier dit doucement au père de Gabrielle :

_-_Vous savez que vous allez bientôt la revoir, elle ne va pas partir très loin.

Gabrielle serrée dans les bras de son père lança :

_-_Il a toujours été comme cela, et c'est encore pire quand il regarde bambi, il utilise tous les mouchoires du manoire au moment où la maman de Bambi est tuée par le chasseur.

_-_Mais c' est tellement triste.

_-_C'est un dessin animé, papa. Ce n'est pas réel.

Les deux maraudeurs pouffèrent de rire alors qu'ils montaient dans une des voitures du ministère. Ils seraient emmenés à Londres et de là à Poudlard par le Poudlard Express. Après un ultime au revoir, la voiture partit et une heure plus tard, rejoignit la gare de King Cross. Les trois maraudeurs rejoignirent la voie neuf trois quart et pénétrèrent dans le train rouge. Ils discutèrent joyeusement de tout ce que James avait fait subir aux élèves de Poudlard. Le trajet fut ponctué de rires, de bataille explosive et de disputes entre un cerf et un félin fin. Malheureusement, le voyage fut trop court et ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré au lard et ils virent que le directeur était là pour les accueillir. Gabrielle fut très surprise quand le vieux sorcier la serra contre lui et lui dit :

_-_Mon enfant, Rebecca m'a dit ce que tu as fait. Il ne faut pas écouter les autres.

_-_Rebecca ?

_-_Ton père ne te l'a pas dit ?

_-_Non, quoi ?

_-_avec ton oncle Arthure, je suis le seul à ne pas avoir prit le nom de mon épouse, sinon je m'appellerais Albus White et non Albus Dumbledore. Rebecca est la soeur de Pénélope.

_-_Mais, je...

_-_Je dois rester caché, personne ne dois savoir pour moi, car je connais des secrêts qui pourraient faire vaciller le monde magique.

_-_D'accord, oncle Albus.

_-_Mieux vaut m'appeler professeur. Et puis tu diras à ton père que le sort sera renvoyé quand le moment sera venu. Non mais. J'ai vu les petites fesses roses de ce sale garnement que diable. Bougonna le vainqueur de Grindenwald.

Les trois maraudeurs pouffèrent de rire devant la tête du directeur de Poudlard. Tous les quatre montèrent dans la calèche qui les attendait et qui s'ébranla vers le vieux château. Albus papota joyeusement avec les trois adolescents, ravi de pouvoir parler sans peur à des personnes de confiance. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes du château, Gabrielle redevint la reine des glaces, puis pénétra avec froideur dans l'immense école. Quand elle fut devant les portes, Albu les ouvrit calmement et hérita d'un bougonnement de la part de son arrière petite nièce. Sirius voyant ses trois meilleurs amis apparaître, se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur James. Il serra Remus contre lui et regarda Gabrielle comme si c'était un pou particulièrement répugnant. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des gryffondors et Remus murmura à l'oreille de Sirius les ordres venant de la famille white, il décida de faire un mauvais tour à la jeune fille, mais rien d'humiliant. En fait, il se leva et contourna silencieusement la table des rouges et ors. Arrivé derrière Gabrielle, il l'a pris dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs en riant. La jeune fille ne put se retenir et éclata joyeusement de rire. Tous observaient le glaçon rire, et nombreux furent ceux qui voulaient s'en faire une amie. Elle lui embrassa tendrement le front quand Sirius la reposa sur le sol et là, ils étaient plus que nombreux à vouloir son amitié. Elle se rassit près de son loup garou et papota joyeusement avec Sirius, Remus et James, Peter n'étant même pas regardé. Lily croyant que la jeune fille lui avait pardonné, voulut lui parler et tous se turent quand ils virent un regard de dégout et de haine les scruter tous. La jeune rousse ne supporta pas ce regard chargé, car c'était le miroir de ses pires actions et elle et toute l'école commencèrent vraiment à regretter toutes les horreurs qui lui avaient fait subir. Mais la jeune fille était déjà retournée auprès de ses meilleurs amis, ceux qui l'aidait à construire une amitié aussi indestructible que celle qui liait les maraudeurs ( sans Peter).

Fin.


End file.
